Juggernaut and Crystal Maiden
by HS777
Summary: By Fate, Yurnero met Rylai the Crystal Maiden, who suggested that a Hero like him must adopt the title 'Juggernaut'. Learning from her about the Defense of the Ancients, he accompanies her. Together, they went on an adventure...
1. Curse or Gift?

_CRYSTAL MAIDEN ARC_

Curse or Gift?

Young child of ten and two, Rylai looked straight ahead without truly looking at her surroundings as the strong winds bring flakes of snow from different directions. Her heart is troubled and it is visible in her face. Her problem begins as she reflects about her childhood days back home…

* * *

Home in a temperate realm and living a simple farming life with normal parents, Rylai is raised with her older sister, Lina. The sisters have different personalities: Rylai is obedient, guileless and naïve; while Lina is rebellious, clever and conniving. Three years older than Rylai, Lina always bullied her: while Rylai tries to befriend and play with fellow children, Lina would do pranks at her, resulting to humiliation and ending up alone; when alone to play or read by herself, Lina would disrupt her; Lina would also steal or destroy Rylai's personal items; worst of all, Lina kept on framing and blaming her to a fault she did not commit.

Rylai would go to her parents and tell them what Lina has done. Sometimes she will defend herself from Lina's accusations or fight her. And when their parents grounded them, Rylai would obey and went to her room while Lina runs away. This kept on going on, much to their parents' exasperation.

Then something happened that will change the siblings' life. On one fateful day in the living room, the siblings are having another fight. As the confrontation lengthens, they were unaware that their surroundings begin to change: licks of fire started to appear from Lina's body while the floor where Rylai stood begins to freeze. As the siblings' bitter fight grows, so are the fire and ice. Then the two elements collide and a small explosion occurred, throwing the siblings away from each other. The elements also destroyed the living room. After the explosion, the parents arrived and saw the damage in their house. They asked the sisters of what happened. Neither of the sisters could answer.

From then on, the family and every citizen are aware of what happened and learned about the siblings' affinity element: Lina is fire and Rylai is ice. The siblings are learning how to control their powers. The clever and conniving Lina is able to master hers and is never afraid to flaunt and do some damage with her magic. She is a rebel at heart and a terror to the parents' and locals' consternation.

Rylai, however, is a huge problem. She has no idea how to control the ice that would suddenly appear around her. The parents tried to help but end up in failure and never bothered her again, leaving her alone to deal with her problem. She tried her best to figure out how to control her element but always fail. Due to her inability to control her element, many bodies of water and crops are frozen, thus affecting the locals' livelihood, especially their lives. The local adults never failed to show their contempt; her age group is afraid to approach her. The locals' reactions toward her saddened Rylai and this deepen her loneliness. Oh, how she feared this curse! Worst of all is Lina. She kept taunting and bullying poor Rylai, thus starting another sibling fight. This time, they are using their magic.

The homesteads they lived would either burn or cave in, and they have to build or transfer to another one. These incidents fueled the locals' gossips about the siblings' rivalries and the damages they did.

Tired of the sisters' fighting, the parents figured out that life would be back to normal if the sisters are separated. They banished the two away from their home: Lina to the south and live with an aunt, while Rylai is sent to a village to the far north.

* * *

Back to the present, Rylai has reached her destination, a place called Icewrack. Only problem is there is no village. In fact, there are no living beings to be seen, only an endless field of snow and ice.

Disheartened, Rylai could only wonder where she will go from here. How does one survive in this desolate and depressing realm? She has no idea. Helpless and alone, Rylai could do now is bow her head and try not to cry...

"Greetings, Child." said a voice above her head.

A surprised Rylai suddenly looked up to see the one who spoke. Blurred by unshed tears, Rylai has to blink many times to finally clear her vision. When done, she saw a stooped, wizened old man wearing regal robes that looked as old as he was. He is also holding a staff with a crystal at the top, and his face is split with a friendly and fatherly smile.

When Rylai continued to ogle, the old man continued to talk. "You must be wondering why someone like me is out here in the biting cold. I tell you, the cold is nothing to me." Rylai's eyes widened at what he said. "And as what I suspect, you too could withstand the cold. In fact, your element is ice."

Surprised that the man could tell she has the power of ice, Rylai asked. "H-how did you know?"

"I know because I felt it from my home." answered the old man. "You see, Child, I am an Ice Wizard. When I felt such powerful magic in this realm, I went out to investigate. Haha, thoughts about a rival, such as the Ancient Apparition or the Lich, who wished to face me came to mind first. To my surprise, I saw you as the source of the powerful magic. Hmm… As what I see, I believe you are banished here for not learning to control it?" Rylai nodded her head sadly. The old man nodded wisely "Ah. Then I am glad I found you first before the wolves did. Such powerful magic must not be lost. Therefore, I decided to make you my apprentice. Under my tutelage, you will learn how to control and strengthen your magic. Continuous study will help you gain knowledge and understanding of your affinity element. Through hard work and discipline, you will master your skills and become a powerful ice practitioner. And you will learn to appreciate this wonderful gift."


	2. Frozen Arts Mastery

Frozen Arts Mastery

True to his word, the Ice Wizard took Rylai as his apprentice. He brought her to his home; a hermitage at the crown of the Blueheart Glacier. It is here that his magic is enhanced and the crystal at the tip of his staff is part of the Blueheart Glacier itself. After determining that Rylai's ice abilities are associated with freezing and slowing things that give life such as water and plants, he began Rylai's training. It is just like his, making it easy for him to train the guileless Rylai.

First, the Ice Wizard explained that those who are magi are usually range attackers for their magic is powerful but their defense is weak. He told her never to let fear rule her for it will only worsen her inability to control the ice. To let her get used to her element, he allowed her to do anything she wanted to do, be free. And while she does it, she must do some target practice without fear to freeze anything by accident or disrupting lives. Encouraged, Rylai did as he suggested. After many weeks of freely using her magic, she feels very happy for the first time.

After giving her time to get comfortable with her element, the Ice Wizard proceeds to the next step of Rylai's training. He asked Rylai to freeze the dummy he set up using her magic from a distance. The doubtful Rylai complied and did her best to hit the dummy. She did a pushing motion with her hands and produced an icy blast. She did freeze the target but also the things that surround it. The Ice Wizard then determined that Rylai needs something to channel all that uncontrollable magic of hers. After setting up another dummy and area, he instructed her to freeze the target again, this time using the ice staff. Rylai did as she was instructed. To her surprise, she actually did hit the target and it made her happy. The Ice Wizard is also proud of her accomplishment. Also, he noticed that not only using the ice staff to channel Rylai's magic, it enhances it making her more powerful.

The training continued for many months, then years, and Rylai's magic is getting stronger as she continues to practice with the ice staff. Yet she still needs to learn how to control the ice that would suddenly appear around her. Her worry and fear about it causes the ice to appear frequently, disrupting her focus on training. One day as the Ice Wizard watched Rylai's training, he notices that some of Rylai's magic is trapped inside the crystal of the staff. A thought occurred and the Ice Wizard took a piece of ice crystal from the Blueheart Glacier. He explained that a magus' magic is powerful due to their intelligence. Since intelligence is linked to the mind, the crystal might help control the appearing ice. Baffled but never complaining, Rylai allowed him to implant the crystal on her forehead. It worked because the ice lessens but not vanished. After making three more crystals as her accessories, the ice that would suddenly appear around Rylai are gone, only flakes of snow that would suddenly vanish and cool presence emanating from her remained.

Rylai's problem about the appearing ice is no more and now she can focus on her training. and she is given a title: Crystal Maiden.

* * *

Rylai the Crystal Maiden could not help but feel lonely, despite the Ice Wizard's presence. To distract herself, she would train or spend all her break hours reading the books that the Ice Wizard has collected, cook meals, and make snowmen and snow angels. Sometimes she would ask questions or listen to the Ice Wizard's lessons. But the feeling of loneliness would suddenly surface. The explanation that most magi are usually solitary due to their fixation of becoming powerful practitioners of magic did not help to cheer her up.

One day, an unexpected traveler came to Icewrack. Training under the watchful eye of the Ice Wizard, Rylai is practicing to freeze a waterfall when sounds of rumbling and crashing trees were heard. And it is coming closer! The training stopped just as on the other side of the river, the trees were flattened by a big, rolling snowball. When it reached the edge of the river, the snow ball crumbled and reveals a humanoid walrus.

"Ally-oop! Oh, pardon me. I was just doing some training. That's all. Not to worry." said the walrus, while Rylai commented "Oh! So cool!"

"As long as you have no intention of hurting us, that is all that matters to me." said the Ice Wizard. "Who are you, stranger? What brings you here to the farthest north?"

"I am Ymir." replied the walrus. "They call me the Terror of the Barrier. They call me the Snowball of Cobalt. But you may call me Tusk. As I said, I am doing some training before going to a war."

As the Ice Wizard determined that Ymir the Tusk is friendly and a practitioner of ice magic, he introduces himself and Rylai and told him what they were doing. He asked Ymir if he could help Rylai in her training by battling her. Rylai, oh so excited, told Ymir not to go easy on her. Ymir only replied he will try.

* * *

"Well, you did tell me not to go easy on you." said Tusk after the mock battle. The battle ended when Tusk sucker punched Rylai in the face and knocking her out cold.

"Sorry to do that to you, darling. You know I do not mean it, right?" apologized Tusk.

"Heh heh. That's all right! After all, it's part of training… Ooh! This will truly bruise!" said Rylai as she held the ice pack to her cheek.

"I believe that the training must delay for, hmm, perhaps two days? Yes, two days will be enough. For now, you must recover." said the Ice Wizard.

To kill some time, Ymir told the Ice Wizrd and Rylai about his adventures and a rapt Rylai held on to his words.

"Ohh. It's been a long time since I've been in a crowded place." said Rylai, her yearning is distinct in her voice. "But I still have a long way to master the frozen arts."

"He he! The way you fight, I say you are about to fully master your skills." said Ymir. "When you do, try visit some places. We might also meet again."

Rylai giggled. "I like that." Then she brightens. "Hey! Since we're doing nothing, how about a snowball fight?"

* * *

For a week, Tusk helped in Rylai's training regimen before he left to go south. From then on, Rylai's training continued on under the watchful eye of her teacher. Years passed, Rylai's skills are getting better and stronger. Before, she practices on freezing unmovable targets. Now she practices on the wolves of Icewrack. Their speed is nothing when she slows them down with her Crystal Nova, nor could a stray wolf escape her Frostbite. And she could reuse her skills again and again after a cooldown for she has a unique ability that allows quick regeneration of mana which she calls Arcane Aura. Lastly, her ultimate skill is Freezing Field that allows her to call upon icicles to strike and freeze the ground.

She still needs to train to improve herself; at least the training for almost six years has given her confidence and mastery to control her element. In the Ice Wizard's opinion, Rylai could continue her training by herself now. The Ice Wizard also knew her yearning to meet other people after she became friends with Tusk, therefore he declared that Rylai is ready for solitary practice and may take his place. After giving her the ice staff, he descended into the glacier to hibernate for a thousand years. Her mastery of the Frozen Arts has only deepened since that time, and now her skills are unmatched. She is the Crystal Maiden.


	3. Isle of Masks

_JUGGERNAUT ARC_

**Isle of Masks**

**The Isle of Masks. Only little is known about this isolated, human-inhabitant island that is located away from the other lands. By the stories of earlier voyagers, this land still uses the feudal system and the warriors favor the sword-type weapon compared to magic and any kind of weapon. The island has also closed their doors from the outside world, thus cutting any communication from other lands. They say the inhabitants fear that the outsiders' influence might destroy their way of life, for the land still cling to their old and traditional ways. Another is that the people never liked magi and their style of magic somehow threatens them. Either way, it made the fertile island rich in agriculture and economy but underdeveloped.**

**It is tradition for every inhabitant, whether young or old, to wear a mask, thus the name of their island. Some say that the mask is a symbol of identification about their heritage or hide their faces. Some say it is just a fashion. The real reason behind these masks remains a mystery and will never be known.**

**There is speculation that wearing a mask is linked to another tradition of the island. This tradition is called Juggernaut for it involves ritual and swordplay. Concerning the mask, it serves to protect the warrior's face from being cut or helps to focus on fighting. It also serves to distinguish high-ranking or famous warriors from the others. The other reason behind the mask is to intimidate and hide one's expression, never revealing to the opponent if the face shows fear, anger, or any emotion. To show one's emotion is a sign of weakness and can be exploited by others. No one knew the face hidden behind the mask of each warrior, dubbing them 'Faceless Ones'. The mysterious and respected warriors must have influenced the locals thus wearing a mask is a trend until it became a tradition.**

**The warriors (or swordsmen) value honor. To them, honor is a symbol of dignity, strength and courage. To lose is a dishonor. But win or lose, the warriors must respect each other. To be unmasked is the greatest dishonor of all for no warrior wants their face to be seen by others. To gain it back, the dishonored warrior must wear his mask, fight, and win.**

**But as time passed, the feudal lords and warriors changed. One will have unlimited power if he has lots of gold, men, and land, therefore the feudal lords increased the taxes, punished those who displeased them, and wage war against their neighbor. The warriors are now glory-seekers and would play dirty just to win against their opponent. They would also practice their skills on those who are weak or non-warriors. Some are also blinded by power that they compete with other feudal lords. They made the Juggernaut ways an insult.**

**A hundred years has passed, the economy is dropping and many lives disrupted. Chaos reigned. This continued on until the present time.**

**The ancient Isle of Masks has been corrupted, not by outsiders, but by the greed of her children. Very few people still hold on to the honorable beliefs though. And one of them is a swordsman named Yurnero.**


	4. Last of His Kind

Last of His Kind

It has been three months: three months of fighting on a pointless war; three months of fighting against an enemy army that is three times many and played dirty tricks; three months of struggle to survive the unfair slaughter.

Yes, the young Yurnero fought in that war and lost. He even lost his brethren, the Juggernaut; his mentor and fellow warriors. They named their brethren 'Juggernaut' to remember the honorable ways of ritual and swordplay of this ancient practice. The brethren fought many raiders, bandits, and plunderers and won. They answer to no one except their sense of honor. Yet they never won against a corrupt feudal lord's wish: obey his command to conquer a fort of a neighbor lord or some villagers or loved ones will be executed. Yurnero, a hardened orphan and considers the brethren his family, went along with the thought of fighting for the Juggernaut's honor. But in the battlefield, no honor can be found except in his brethren. Only he and the war dog, the courier Tengu, lived.

As the weary Yurnero travels back to his hometown, he recalled the last moments with his brethren.

* * *

It was night-time, the brethren went into hiding. No enemy will dare to search the woods at night. Knowing they are losing, the mentor urged Yurnero to leave when daylight approaches.

"What coward runs? No! I will stand with you and fight!" replied a mad Yurnero as the brethren gathered around the camp fire. All are sitting and only he stood up. "My honor demands it!"

"There is no honor in defeat. But to retreat is not dishonorable." said the tired but calm mentor. "When you believe the odds are against you, retreat is the best option. To run is part of a tactical move. Remember this: There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity. The best strategy is to distract the enemy while you escape."

"Why send me away and not a veteran? I am but a pup compared to all of you."

"Because you will continue our tradition and pass it to the younger generation." replied the mentor. He stroked his pet dog's fur while he added. "And take Tengu with you."

The war dog Tengu looked at his master and whined. The master softly chuckled and looked at his dog. "Tengu, you and I have been together and endured many battles. But tonight, the bond between us must be severed." He looked at Yurnero. "Yurnero here will be your new master. Serve him well as you have served me." He patted the dog's rump, urging him to go to his new master. The dog slowly walked over Yurnero and sat beside his feet. Yurnero never said anything but looked at the dog. The dog Tengu looked back at Yurnero, too. A pause before the mentor continued to speak. "Do you understand what I am telling you, Yurnero?"

Yurnero does understand and it pains him. He looked at his fellow warriors, warriors who are older than him. They, too, looked at him. Their expressions could not be seen due to their masks but it feels like they were hoping for Yurnero to consider the mentor's wise words. After a long silence, Yurnero faced his mentor. "If you knew all this, this fruitless battle against dishonorable men, why continue to fight?" asked a perplexed Yurnero.

"For our future. For the sake of this land. And for honor."

When daylight appeared on the sky, the enemy was waiting for them.

"Remember what we have discussed, young Yurnero. Go and uphold the Juggernaut." said his mentor before he commanded the brethren to protect Yurnero as he escaped.

* * *

For a week, Yurnero traveled on foot, the war dog Tengu not far behind. Finally, he could see the village and he hurried his footsteps. As he reached the outskirts of the village, he stopped dead on his tracks, stunned by what he sees: caged men, women and children placed outside the village and being whipped, thrown water and rocks by the palace guards. They may wear masks but their cries of pain rent the air.

Yurnero recognized them; they are those whom the brethren fought for to protect. The news of the brethren's deaths must have reached the liege lord and displeased him. Now that disreputable liege lord transferred his anger towards the helpless ones.

Furious and weariness forgotten, Yurnero summoned a healing ward before charging at the guards who are dealing the heavy punishment.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yurnero performed one of the Juggernaut's moves, Blade Fury. Seeing the attacking warrior, some of the guards fled. Only one got caught from the whirling blade and died instantly. One of the guards blew a horn, no doubt to summon reinforcements.

"Dishonorable curs!" Yurnero yelled as he performed another Juggernaut move, Omnislash. He was able to do three strikes, two are gravely wounded and one died. After that, Yurnero fought the oncoming guards normally before he can use his special moves again. Yurnero is outnumbered but the non-experienced guards are no match for the Juggernaut rookie.

For a couple of minutes, Yurnero fought bravely until he could feel the fatigue from the long walk and battle. Using the last of his mana to summon a healing ward, Yurnero continued to fight until a net has fallen on him. The guards quickly jumped and immobilized him. Yurnero has finally been stopped.

* * *

"You have no honor!" said a kneeling and chained Yurnero when he was brought in front of the feudal lord, who is sitting on his high throne, to face his 'crime', never failed to show his anger and disgust in his voice. "You send your armed men against defenseless people? And you tell me to slay them with my sword in exchange for my life? Such a contemptible act!"

"They deserved it!" shouted the feudal lord. "Your brethren failed to uphold their bargain—"

"By punishing innocents? Treating them like criminals? Making me your executioner?" interrupted Yurnero. "If someone is to be executed, it should be you!"

By that statement, the feudal lord became livid as Yurnero thought, judging by the red discoloration that suddenly appeared on the feudal lord's neck and the way he clenched the throne's arms.

"I have had enough of your insolence!" said the livid feudal lord as he stood up. "Because of your continued defiance, I have decided: your punishment will be death!" Gasps are heard.

Yurnero never said a word for a while. A couple of seconds later, he said with pride "Then so be it. I would die with honor than obey you."

The feudal lord is furious again but he calmed himself. One could not think properly if you let anger control you. A calmed feudal lord then looked at the defiant pose of Yurnero. What arrogance! Even death did not make this swordsman beg for mercy. How do you break this Juggernaut's spirit? His eyes studied his surroundings, trying to find inspiration. Then he saw something being heated on the fireplace and it gave him an idea. He straightened his head and turned to his guards. "Guards! Hold him down."

After Yurnero is held by the guards, the feudal lord approached. He stood in front of the kneeling Yurnero. Both of them looked at each other.

"I am ready." said Yurnero.

The feudal lord laughed. "Do you think I will kill you now? By my hand? No. I have thought of a better idea." then he quickly held Yurnero's mask by the horns and struggled to pull it off his face. The mask is successfully removed.

"NO!" Yurnero quickly looked away from the feudal lord, trying to hide his face to be seen by others. It is a futile attempt, Yurnero and everyone present knows it.

The feudal lord then called for the thing heating on the fireplace brought to him. Yurnero happen to see what the servant was ordered to bring to the feudal lord: a heated poker with the shape of a mask with slits for the mouth, eyes and nostrils. After receiving the poker in hand after exchanging it with the mask, the feudal lord continued his taunting talk. "Death is such a menial punishment for the likes of you. Banishment however, is a better choice... I have heard about your brethren, the Juggernaut. How you continue to keep the honor and your rituals. I have heard about the old stories as well. Warriors like you were called 'Faceless Ones' and I thought, 'When he leaves this place, there should be a good reason for him not to show his face.'" Yurnero tensed, which made the feudal lord add with glee "I do believe you know what I will do." with menace, he added "I will hear your screams and make you beg for mercy!"

Yurnero slowly turned his head to face the feudal lord, defiance and bravery etched in his unmasked face. "Do your worse." he said "But I will not give you the satisfaction of hearing me scream."

The continued defiance enraged the feudal lord. With a furious growl, the feudal lord fits the heated mask on Yurnero's face. True to his word, Yurnero controlled himself from crying out of pain. It seems like an eternity when the feudal lord removed the poker from Yurnero's face. He watched in amusement as Yurnero's eyes were closed and gritted his teeth against the pain. It took like minutes for Yurnero to open his eyes again and look at the feudal lord with defiance and hate.

"What defiance! To stay conscious must have been very painful for you." The feudal lord laughed maniacal. To the audience, he showed them the burned face of Yurnero. "My finest work!" by their actions, it is obvious they are disgusted or afraid. Then to his guards. "Take him to the dungeon. Make sure he could not use his healing ward. I want his wounds healed before I send him away." To Yurnero, he said in a haughty voice. "Now you are truly a 'Faceless One'."

Yurnero continued to look at the feudal lord as he was taken away. After he is left naked and kneeling on the soiled floor while his arms were chained, hanged and spread sideways in the dungeon, Yurnero then gave into the pain and fainted.

* * *

Yurnero spent his days being chained in the dungeon. Servants came in to feed and disinfect the wounds but never spoke with him. For a week, Yurnero is left in that cold, damped dungeon before the feudal lord deemed that tonight is the time for him to be banished.

Given the luxury to wash away the filth off his body, Yurnero has taken this chance to summon a healing ward to completely heal the wounds. After donning his clean clothes that he wore before his imprisonment, Yurnero could finally look at his face on a basin filled with water. The fully healed wounds became scars that mostly covered his once-smooth face. The burn scars are like hard, red or pale veins branching out from different directions just to cover his face, and there are small burn scars around his eyes, lips, and nose. What Yurnero see is not his face anymore, more like a mask with horrible designs. One word that fits the description: disfigured.

He blinked away the pain, he inhaled deeply before exhaling to keep his spirit up. Then he opened and closed his mouth to check his muscle tissues. The unmasked and unarmed Yurnero then puts on a brave front as he stepped out the bathing room where heavily armed men waited for him.

* * *

A large crowd had gathered to look upon the defiant Yurnero one last time. No words are said. Only silence and masks that watched Yurnero stride and stood in front of the feudal lord.

"Well, well, well. Let me see how you fare. Ah, you look better compared last week." taunted the feudal lord. "Give everyone here a smile." Yurnero never said anything but continued to look seriously at the feudal lord. "Eager to leave, are you? Very well, there lies your boat." He pointed at the dock where a small boat was prepared for him.

A guard stepped forward and presented Yurnero's valuable items: his sword and mask. Yurnero puts on his mask first just like a warrior wears his helmet before going to war, before he took his sword. Another guard stepped forward to present him a new set of clothes. On top of the clothes are boots, two swords, and another mask.

"That set will remind you why you were banished." said the feudal lord when Yurnero continued to look at it. "I even gave it a name as a blessing: the exiled ronin set. A good name for a set of clothes given to a banished swordsman… Just row straight and you will find yourself in a foreign land, if you can survive that is." He laughed. "Now leave my sight!"

Yurnero never replied but took the set and strode towards the dock. As he neared the boat, a bark and padded paws sounded on the dock. Yurnero looked behind him and saw the war dog.

"Tengu." said Yurnero as he went down on one knee and stroked the dog's fur. "I almost have forgotten you. I am sorry." He stood up and instructed the dog to get in the boat before he followed. In the boat are two oars and a small sack filled with provisions. He sat on the boat facing the crowd, puts down his sword and new set beside Tengu, grabbed the oars and started to row away from his homeland. No one from the crowd spoke, some started to leave, a few even waved goodbye.

* * *

"…I have lost my honor." Yurnero is not aware he voiced out his thoughts as he continued to row. "Unmasked, defaced; worse, I could not fulfill my brethren's wishes… And now I am sent away from home…" He stopped rowing and looked at his homeland. Even at night, it is still visible. It is just like looking at a beautiful mountain from a far distance. Even the light below the island is—Wait! What!?

A huge flare of light that came from the ocean engulfs the island. A stunned Yurnero only looked on as the flare begins to sink fast. With the sound of a loud explosion, the flare vanished beneath the waves.

Yurnero never let go of the oars, nor he comforted a nervous Tengu or moved even when the waves calmed down. He only stared at the place where his homeland used to be. Tried as he looked, there are no bodies or debris floating. Only one conclusion came to mind: the Isle of Masks and its inhabitants are wiped out from existence.


	5. An Oracle

An Oracle

Rylai the Crystal Maiden has debated with Boush the Tinker.

"… If you hate magic then why do you need mana to use your abilities? Explain that, Tinker!"

"I hate to admit but mana is a great source for the practitioners of science and magic. Mana can be found around us: air, earth, fountain, and other elements that belong to nature. So where does all this mana come from? Nature. Where does your element belong? Nature. Where does most magic depend upon? Nature. Therefore nature rules. I close my case."

Rylai opened her mouth but shut it. She ran out of ideas and Boush knows it judging by the smug smile he sends her.

"I hope it's clear that magic can't defeat nature." said Boush. "I won our bet. Now kindly leave me. There's science need to be done."

Rylai frowned a little and complained. "Geez Tinker. I played along your little games: chess, math, and puzzles. I won all three but you insist to do another test of yours. Now that I can't win an argument, that's the time you dismiss me. And it's unfair! More unfair is you won't come back to help our allies from an invasion threat!" When Boush continued to gather and tinker gears, Rylai continued to talk. "The enemy is trying to invade this realm. With the aid of the Dire, they're going to overrun and destroy everything in their path. Just like what happened to your cousin's hometown. He—"

"You're just repeating what the Keeper of the Light tells everyone." interrupted an exasperated Boush. "Like you said, the enemy is 'trying' to invade. 'Trying' means an attempt. No absolute answer on that and from what I observe regarding the knights, magi, and other fighters, I say they're having great success at repelling the enemy."

"You're wrong. 'Attempt' could either result to failure or success. Without special individuals like us on the field, the enemy's invasion will be a success."

"You're a nice girl to be joining a war. Why don't you act like the normal citizens: ignorant and enjoying their peaceful lives?"

"Well, I'm not an ordinary girl. I'm the Crystal Maiden. And I want to help. And you should too."

Boush sighed. "I did but my gadgets kept on failing." He moved the mechanical arms to show it to Rylai. "You see? It's moving too slow. These are all I could save from that 'incident' and it's acting not right." The right mechanical arm broke. "Oh dear! You see? I have to fix these things before joining again. Do you understand?"

Rylai did. "Oh… Is that so?" she gave him a smile. "I understand. Guess I have many things to learn about the machinery you Keen folks are so fond of."

"You're a strange one. Magi like you should be concerned about magic." Boush changed the subject. "Why are you here?"

Rylai blinked. Why the sudden change of question? "Why, to convince you to come back."

Boush shook his head. "WHY are you here?" he asked again.

Rylai was taken aback by Boush's repeated question, making her realize something. She bowed her head and answered sadly. "I… I really don't know…" she looked back at Boush. "Maybe I need someone to talk to...?"

Boush sighed. "It's them, isn't it? I believe the reason you followed me when I left the army is to get away from them. It must be hard trying to gain favor among peers when you gave all your best."

Rylai gasped then became indignant. "Are you implying that I'm useless? That's not true! I'm powerful to deal some great damage! I can immobilize and slow enemies! My Arcane Aura gives aid to those who are in need of mana! I'm a huge help to our allies!"

"No, no, no. You misunderstood. I'm not saying you're useless. You're useful, true. I may hate magic but your magic is powerful. But you, you're slow at killing enemies compared to the others and very vulnerable. In summary, you're fragile. That is based on my observation."

A stricken Rylai could not say anything for a while. When she gathered her wits, she spoke. "I-is that so? Do you think I'm… fragile?"

"Yes." Boush answered truthfully.

Rylai remained silent. Then she looked at Boush with a determined glint in her eyes. "If that's what the others think about me, then I'll prove them wrong. I'm going to train really hard and when I return, I'm a better and stronger Ice Maiden. I'll show them I'm not fragile!" Two ideas came to mind. "I know! While I'm training, I'll find some new recruits. And when I'm strong enough, I'll join in the next Defense of the Ancients!" she giggled. "My plan is brilliant! Isn't it, Tinker? Please say yes."

Boush shrugged. "Maybe yes, maybe no." but he gave a smile. "But to give yourself some time to train, I agree."

"Hee hee. Thanks! I better get going then."

Boush happened to look out the window. "Oh, dear! It's already late in the evening! Too many dangers happen at night. I suggest you take the room on the left and in the early morning you may leave. Besides, look at your pet. It's already dead tired."

Rylai looked at the sleeping prone figure of Scotty the penguin. While she was training at the Blueheart Glacier, she found the poor and hungry young penguin wandering alone. She took him in and took good care of him. As he recovered, he always scuttled to follow her around until he became her companion. When it was her time to leave Icewrack, her mentor gave Scotty a magical bag that can hold a limited number of items and will never burden the courier, like a medium-sized trunk filled with items but very light to carry.

It has been a year since she left Icewrack. Her travels ended upon joining the war. That was also the time she happened to meet her older sister, Lina. And the sibling rivalry continued, much to their allies' consternation.

"Oh Scotty." Rylai went to the penguin and removed the bag from his back. Then she cradled Scotty in her arms like a baby, who released a soft chirp before snuggling at Rylai's bosom. Rylai giggled before she turned to look at Boush. "I'll take your advice." And she beamed. "And I'll cook breakfast if you like. I got some bacon and eggs left in my back pack."

"Oh good! A decent breakfast indeed! It's been a long time since I've eaten such a meal! I look forward to it!"

Before the sun truly risen, Rylai cooked breakfast. After enjoying the meal, she prepared everything she needs. She bids goodbye to Boush and left to travel again with Scotty following behind her.

When they were out of sight, Boush blew out a smoke from his pipe and wondered aloud. "It must be really nice to have a courier. Hmm, I wonder if I make one? Oh! What a brilliant thought! Make my own courier. A Tinkerbot! Must find some pencil and papers…" and he returned inside the room to do what he just said.

* * *

At the other side of the world, in a garrison under the dawning sky, Yurnero sits Indian-style near a torch as he sharpens his blade with a whetstone. His dog, Tengu, sleeps beside him. Finished, he puts the sword down on his lap and watched the others from different races waking up.

Yurnero was the first to wake up except for those who are in guard duty. The reason for rising early is he had dreamed about his homeland being swallowed up by that magic flare. There is still an hour before being called to assemble therefore he began to remember during those ten and a half years ago…

After witnessing the destruction of the Isle of Masks, Yurnero continued to row. A burning desire to live pushes him to row and row; a desire to honor his homeland and its inhabitants by surviving and preserve their culture. Yes, he will live. He must stay alive to fulfill all this; for the Isle of Masks, for the Juggernaut, and for his honor. He continued to row until he became tired and slept throughout the dark.

When morning came, Yurnero found himself in the middle of the sea. No land in sight or birds in the air. But there are fishes visible. Since the provisions will not last for three days, Yurnero took this opportunity to catch some fish. Leaving a Tengu barking at the flying fishes, Yurnero went to work.

He gathered his sword, an oar, and rope. He tied his sword with the rope at the oar's handle, turning it into a spear. With patience, he waited for the right moment to throw the spear at a passing fish. When the opportunity arose, he harpooned the fish, put it in the boat and killed it, commanded Tengu not to eat what he caught, and continued the hunt. When the fishes are gone, that is also the time Yurnero stopped fishing. He cleaned and deboned the caught fishes, washed them at the ocean, and lay all on the boat to let the sun dry it until it is preserved. Yurnero then took the provisions and shared the food with Tengu. After fulfilling their hunger, Yurnero continued to row, and prayed to the Maker of Masks to keep his last child safe.

Surviving in the middle of the ocean is very hard. There are few instances that fishes would go to the water's surface. Sometimes, big fishes or strong winds and waves would try to upturn the boat. Other times that food is so scarce, Yurnero forced Tengu and himself to fast or eat little. Water is the most crucial. It is either luck or misfortune that a storm would come; rain provides water to quench thirst but the storm threatens to drown the castaways. Yet Yurnero kept on fighting, trying to keep Tengu and himself alive.

For thirty days and nights, this continued on and on until on the thirty-first day, Yurnero has finally found land. Yurnero rowed faster, eager to reach it. On the late afternoon, the boat reached the shore.

A shaking and barely thin Yurnero got off the boat, followed by Tengu, dropped to his knees, leaned his forehead to the sand, and sent a prayer of thanks.

Fortune continued to smile upon Yurnero because he happened to be on a fishing village. The folks took him in despite never understanding what he said. They nursed him back to health for a week until Yurnero is able to regain his strength again. He continued to stay for a month just to learn as much as he can about their language, gather information, and train. As what he has learned, there are other races besides humans and many raids have happened throughout the land, the most interesting is the continued war at the northwest.

The place he is upon is somewhat of neutral ground but the threat of invasion and level of alertness are high. Just northwest from here is an ongoing war for dominance and rule. The worst is the growing numbers of the undead. All able-bodied men were sent to defend the borders. Some were sent to act as scouts; a few returned, or never. Skirmishes always happened. At least only small armies were encountered but the mortality rate is high, therefore there is an endless recruitment of guards.

Yurnero, not a stranger of war and has no other purpose but to regain his honor, decided to take part in the war. Receiving provisions and directions, Yurnero and Tengu set off towards the borders.

Their travels were wrought with small skirmishes against aggressive creeps or bandits. They were difficult to fight but Yurnero won in the end. If these opponents of his are hard to defeat, how much more when come face to face with hardened veterans of combat? With that in thought, Yurnero decided to fight these creeps and bandits first before heading to the border. For nine years, he roamed this foreign land and fought. The battles he won helped him to improve his blade work. Visiting some villages along the way also helped him to learn more and adapt the foreign and modern language. Believing he is now ready to face an army, Yurnero traveled to the border.

After three weeks of traveling on foot, Yurnero spotted the border: a bustling town protected by a long wall manned with guards. Yurnero volunteered as one of the scouts and made Tengu a courier rather than stay within the walls.

During all those scouting ventures, the scouts encounter either small armies or aggressive creeps. Yurnero always goes into the front and charge. With his healing ward and impressive sword style, Yurnero is a force to reckon with. In the scouting team, only a few are dead but the rest are wounded but will live to see another day. Every battle encountered, the scouting team will return to base and report.

The reports are always the same: encounter with a small group, no other leads when will another attack will happen. At least the battles helped Yurnero to improve his blade work and focus more on becoming stronger. He even earned respect or fear from a few people. But being well-known as a swordsman, the folks never bothered, most are concerned about their jobs and their lives. Yet all these never matters to Yurnero, as long as he fights and comes out victorious is enough to regain his honor and uphold the Juggernaut.

* * *

Back to the present, the sound of a horn echoed faintly at the background; everyone must assemble. Yurnero woke Tengu, grabbed his sword and the sack filled with the exiled ronin set (that he has no intention of wearing at all but could not throw away) and a few valuables that Tengu could not carry, stood up and turned to join the assembly.

But then a stranger blocked his path. The stranger is an old, black man. He is taller than Yurnero by a few inches. He wore white robes and carried a white staff as tall as he on his right hand. His hair, moustache and beard are long and white. His eyes too, are plain white.

The stranger introduced himself first. "Morgan Freeman... Before you react, I tell you first: the name I gave you is false." Then he laughed heartily.

"Somehow it never surprised me." replied Yurnero, sounding not too happy. "Aren't you too old to do pranks? If you're making a prank, do it to others but not on me."

"Ha ha. Indulge this old man some fun, young one." said the old man. He sighed. "I may not see your expression but I have no doubt you are displeased with me."

"Yes, I am." deadpanned Yurnero.

"Guess I have to cut to the chase. You see, this war is not for you to join, yet."

"And who are you to dictate my actions?"

"For now, I am no one. My time has not yet come. But you, I SEE something regarding you…" then the old man's eyes glowed, surprising Yurnero, and spoke again.

_"Another path branches out for you,_

_given only to the chosen few:_

_travel East, wander, and meet someone_

_to help each other. And you will see_

_what role the Fate wanted you to be."_

After the old man spoke, the glow in his eyes started to fade until it became plain white. "Are you convinced?"

"What was that all about?" asked Yurnero, perplexed and at the same time intrigued.

"Go figure. I'm just here to tell you what I see." replied the cheeky old man. "It will depend on you whether to heed my words or not. But I rather you heed it." the old man looked left and right before facing Yurnero again. "If you travel now, go northeast and take the main road. It takes two weeks to reach the shipping town. When you reach the docks, take the only available ship. It will take you to your destination… My work here is done. May the gods you serve guide you." He turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Yurnero called and the old man stopped walking and turned to face him. "… How do I know this 'path' you mentioned?"

The old man smiled. "You'll find out soon and everything will be CRYSTAL clear." He waved goodbye and turned his back to continue walking away… and tripped. "Oh! I did not see that."


	6. Crossed Paths pt I

Crossed Paths pt. I

_Did I make the right choice?_ Yurnero wondered again for the hundredth time as he passed the busy streets of Augury bay.

Yurnero decided to heed the words of 'Morgan Freeman'. But during the two months of boring voyage on a ship, Yurnero began to doubt his wisdom. Was the old man an Oracle who sprouts a false prophecy? Yurnero will never know.

Now here he is; an alien on another foreign place. He inwardly sighed and looked at the sun. It is almost lunch hour. Yurnero found a stall selling meat pies and bought three for twelve coppers. Ah, he is running out of coins too. Only twenty coppers are left, not enough to rent a room for a night. He better find some means such as hunt and sell or offer his sword arm, to his disgust. Or he could just sleep out on the open and hunt his food.

But Yurnero's concerns are now focused on Tengu when he noticed the dog lagging behind. The dog is very tired and struggling to keep up, judging by the way he walks slowly. The dog also endured the heavy weight of the bag he carried. It never ceased to amaze Yurnero that the dog never whined or barked its displeasure of carrying such heavy burden.

"Forgive me, Tengu." Yurnero said as he quickly removed the courier bag. To Yurnero, the bag is not so heavy to him but to a dog like Tengu must have been like a ton. "I should never have let you shoulder such heavy things. If only there's a way to solve this problem." The dog never barked, just looked at Yurnero.

Yurnero looked for a place to let the dog rest. "We go over there." Pointing towards a lone tree just beside a closed building. Reaching the tree, Yurnero placed all their things on the ground and both sat down. Yurnero offered Tengu a meat pie. Tengu's mask split open to form a mouth and ate the pie; while Yurnero has to loosen his by slightly raising the mask by the chin, careful not to show his mouth or face, or no face. After they ate and drank from a water jug, the two just stayed where they were and looked at the bustling crowd that never noticed their presence.

They continued their boring crowd watching for an hour. It is all the same: folks going back and forth, two people arguing over something, merchants selling their wares, a lone bird walking amidst the busy street and chirping—

"Tengu. Get that bird over here." said Yurnero. "It's better that it stays on one place rather continue to roam." The dog complied and went to the bird.

When the two animals arrived, Yurnero studied the bird. It looks like a black and white human baby wearing a backpack with a triangular flag at the side, standing on two short and stubby legs. The bird's wings looked like flippers therefore Yurnero knew that it is a flightless bird. The bird looked at Yurnero with teary beady eyes.

"You are lost, aren't you?" Yurnero asked the bird. The bird chirped sadly. "I'll take that as a yes. I believe Tengu explained to you why you are here." The bird chirped again. "We'll accompany you till your master finds you. Let me take off that bag." The bird gave a happy chirp.

* * *

It is already late; the sky is dark and the once crowded streets are empty, only a few lingers. Yet here they are, still waiting for the bird's master to come.

"I wonder what's taking your master so long to find you, bird." Yurnero turned towards the bird yet found it sleeping on the soft fur of a sleeping Tengu. Must have gotten tired of waiting. Yurnero inwardly sighed. He decided to stand up and stretch his muscles. After that, he leaned his back against the tree and crossed his arms.

Yurnero was considering leaving the area and search for the bird's master tomorrow morning when he heard someone calling persistently a name. Yurnero turned his head towards the voice's location. Far from his location is a woman clad in light blue clothing and carrying a staff, still calling out the same name over again. He noticed something else: the top of the staff and ornaments are made of crystals.

Crystals. Yurnero remembered the old man emphasized that word. Could it be…?

Yurnero left his post and walked a distance not far away from the two sleeping animals. He cupped his hands and called out to the woman. "You there! Over here! Look over here!" When the woman never looked at his direction, Yurnero started to wave his hand on the air as he continued to call out for her.

It seems it took more than fifteen seconds for the woman to see Yurnero's waving hand and heard him calling. Yurnero stopped his actions when he saw her running towards him. As she got closer, he had a chance to fully study her profile.

She is pretty with a blue crystal on her forehead; probably on her late teens or early twenties; her short, blonde and wavy hair is covered by a cowl; her slightly dirty blue clothes covered a lovely and sexy body; furred cape, pauldrons and boots; and as she comes near, her height reached below his eye level when he is standing straight. But three things about her caught his attention: the pleasant cool presence emanating from her and her looks of fragility (definitely an ice mage), and her wide blue eyes; clear eyes that bespoke of innocence that can be seen on clueless small children.

"You called me. Why?" she asked in a friendly way as she reached Yurnero. Even her girlish voice sounds like an echo on snowy mountains.

"You seem to be looking for someone, or something." answered Yurnero. "Are you perchance searching for a black and white bird with a backpack?"

The woman's eyes widened. "Yes!" she answered excitedly, her eyes full of hope and expectation. "Where is he? Where's Scotty?"

Yurnero turned his head and nodded at the two sleeping animal's direction. "Your pet is over there with my dog."

When the woman saw the familiar form of the bird, she placed a hand on her bosom, relieved that her pet is all right. She ran towards the animals and called out "Scotty!"

The bird woke upon hearing his mistress' call, and when he saw her he stated to chirp wildly while running towards her. His chirping woke up the war dog. Yurnero and the dog watched the woman drop on one knee and met the bird in an embrace.

"Oh, Scotty! You're all right!" exclaimed the relieved woman as they finished their embrace and faced each other. "I thought I lost you!" she hugged the bird again.

The woman then looked up at Yurnero as he arrived. "Hey, thanks for watching over Scotty. What can I repay you for?" she said, giving him a beaming and grateful smile.

Yurnero shook his head. "It is nothing. How did you lose your pet in the first place?" he asked.

The woman lets go of Scotty and stood up, facing Yurnero. "I must have lost him through the crowd. When I noticed he's not following me, I started my search."

"And what took you so long?" Yurnero's voice sounds challenging.

The woman never noticed it. "Well, I met some guys who said they found Scotty and they said to follow them." she answered sheepishly. "At first, I thought they look like thugs but then…"

"Don't tell me you followed them to a dark alley." And when she nodded her head, Yurnero reacted. "Are you out of your mind, woman?"

The woman blushed with embarrassment. "I'm worried about Scotty. I'll follow any leads just to find him." she defended herself. "Don't you worry your head; I'll never fall for it again. Besides, I managed to defeat them and escape unscathed. Well, sort of."

"Hmmm."_ Not only this woman looks fragile, she's also stupid!_ Yurnero thought.

"Anyway, thanks again for keeping Scotty safe for me, um, what's your name?"

"I am Yurnero."

"Yurnero." the woman beamed a smile. "My name is Rylai." She added as she extends her right hand. "I'm also known as the—"

"Hey, little bitch!" a man harshly shouted.

Startled, both Yurnero and Rylai looked at where the shout came from. Not so far from them are a group of men. Yurnero looked at the surroundings and found no other folks or patrolling guards, only he, Rylai, the two animals, and these men are present. The group composed of twenty, rough, muscular men wielding knives and clubs, and they seem to be itching for a fight.

Rylai scowled at them. "You guys again? Didn't I just snow all of you?"

"Yeah, ya did." said the harsh man who acted like the leader of the group. "And ya gonna pay!" he added as he cracked his knuckles.

"You guys tricked me! And attacked me! I just defended myself. That should be enough to teach you guys a lesson. Besides, shouldn't there be only five of you?"

Yurnero wanted to slap his forehead in exasperation when he had an idea of what happened between these thugs and the clueless Rylai. How he also wanted to tell her that men like them will do anything to get back at their escaped victim. And base of what she said about 'only five', it must have taken her a long time to defeat them. It will be up to Yurnero to quickly end this fight.

"Ya, whatever, Bitch! Amma teach ya a lesson. This time, I brought ma posse!" the leader said. He and his companions then menacingly walked forward.

Rylai gasped and prepared to engage in battle when Yurnero stepped in front of her.

"Stay back. I'll handle this." said Yurnero, never removing his sight on the advancing men. The thugs stopped then started to mock Yurnero.

"Hey, Bozo! You must be loco to fight all of us!"

"Yeah, what's with the mask? You part of a circus, Freak?"

"I bet he so ugly that's why he wears one!"

Yurnero never said a word. He just stood and faced them. His dog came forward, a sheathed sword upon his antler-like horned mask. Yurnero took the sword and unsheathed it, slowly revealing a katana that dimly glows orange, making the thugs wary. The sword's sheath is given back to the dog, which now retreats to safety. Yurnero twirled his sword, letting the blade turned back instead pointing towards the men. He puts his left foot and fist forward, knees slightly bent, neck stooped but the masked head never removed its sight on the targets. Yurnero is now poised in combat.

"I'll make this quick." He said before he ran towards the thugs.

* * *

Rylai watched the masked swordsman named Yurnero charge at the thugs. Then she was surprised to see him do a rapid spin like a red top, making the men back away from being caught by the spinning blade. After a couple of seconds, Yurnero stopped spinning and charged at the nearest thug. He punched the thug in the gut using the hilt of the sword. After that, he charged at another thug who is unfortunate to receive a fist right in the face.

"Oh, wow. He's fast." Rylai unconsciously said as she watched Yurnero do a roundhouse kick and sends the thug flying. The masked swordsman's fast reflexes and critical strikes made the thugs very afraid and wary to attack. Yurnero took this advantage and kept on attacking, landing painful blow after painful blow to each man. He never even let the men be sliced or stabbed by the sword's sharp edge.

In her thoughts, Yurnero's fighting abilities are amazing. How deadly is he when he seriously uses his blade to kill his enemies? Then she realized something: are all melee men ripped like Yurnero? Hmmm. Well, there is Sven, and Davion, and Purist Thunderwrath, and Rattletrap, and—Wait. Rattletrap is not as beefed as the previous names she mentioned. And so are Boush, Kardel, Chen, Ezalor, and others whom she met. He looks the same age as Sven, around late twenties to early thirties. Also, instead wearing full-plated armor, Yurnero's upper garment is an animal's hide, probably skinned by Yurnero himself; only few plated red armor attached on his dark baggy pants. The bracers too are not made of steel or leather but wood. The sword is something she has never seen; it is beautifully slender and looks sharper compared to the broadswords she has seen most men wield. Rylai could also see that the blade's dim glow came from the wielder's power. And lastly is the mask; the intriguing mask made of wood with designs marked in red. The eye slits too are carved into slanting ovals and painted yellow instead of holes to show the wearer's real eyes. It must be blessed by magic just like Sven's and Rubick's but she is not sure. After the battle, she better interview Yurnero.

In less than three minutes, all the thugs are lying on the floor, either knocked out or writhing in pain. As Yurnero sheathed his sword, he heard a low but rapid clapping and turned to find Rylai doing it.

"That was so cool!" Rylai said as she finished clapping and coming towards him. "Especially when you did that rapid spinning! I've never seen that kind of skills. How did you do it? Where do you come from anyway? What's that—"

Yurnero raised a hand to stop her from continuing to talk and interrupted her. "We must leave this area now. The patrol is coming." Surely, small glow of torch lights from a far distance are heading their way.

"Okay. So, where do we go?" asked Rylai.

"Just run." answered Yurnero. After assisting Scotty wear his backpack, Yurnero took his belongings and ran, Rylai and the two animals following behind.


	7. Crossed Paths pt II

Crossed Paths pt. II

Later, Yurnero and Rylai came across a decent inn.

"Look. An inn. Finally, we get to rest after all that running." said Rylai.

Yurnero turned to face Rylai. "'We'?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're a traveler too, right? It's already late, I'm tired, I'm filthy, and I haven't eaten dinner yet. How about you? Surely you're tired from that fighting."

"Hmph. I never broke a sweat after beating up those losers. I must leave now. Make sure you feed and keep an eye on your pet."

"Huh? Why? Where are you going?"

"Make camp and hunt for food."

"Why?"

Yurnero is loath to answer truthfully but he told her anyway. "I lack the funds to rent a room and pay for dinner."

Rylai beamed. "If that's a problem then you don't have to worry. I'll pay for your room and dinner's on me!"

"You're too generous. I don't want to be indebted to you."

Rylai laughed. "It's nothing. Besides, I think this is a way to thank you for watching over Scotty." When Yurnero never replied, she tried to convince him. "C'mon. Just accept it, please? Consider it a blessing."

The bird named Scotty looked up at Yurnero and chirped happily and it made Rylai laugh.

"See? Even Scotty agrees with me." Rylai said.

From facing Scotty, Yurnero looked at the war dog. "What do you say about this, Tengu?"

Tengu looked up at his master. He never barked but wagged his tail.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yurnero then faced Rylai. "Very well. I accept." His answer made Rylai smile.

* * *

"Two rooms for a night and breakfast. That'll be twenty silver." said the proprietor of the inn.

Rylai paid it. "Do you still serve food? We're kinda hungry."

"Hrrmm. I think there's some cold chick'n and boiled broccoli left."

"We'll take it. Oh, and make that four servings."

"Right. That'll be thirty coppers." said the proprietor. When Rylai paid the asking price, he handed the room keys. "Your rooms are on the second floor, just at the end of the hall. Take my advice; take a shower before you eat. Tub and water will be delivered shortly. And I don't allow animals, be they pets or couriers, inside the rooms so they sleep in the stable."

"No." answered Yurnero. "They sleep at the dining room. Worry not, they are well-behaved."

The proprietor looked at Yurnero for a while before giving his answer. "Fine. They sleep at the dining room."

"Very good." Yurnero bowed to the proprietor and said "Thank you."

As the two left the animals to go to their rooms, Rylai spoke. "Hey, Yurnero. Your bags look too heavy." she said as she handed Yurnero a key for a room.

"The weight is nothing. But I worry about Tengu. Even if I reduced the items he has to carry, I know it is still very heavy for him." said Yurnero.

"You're dog, Tengu, is a courier?" asked Rylai. At Yurnero's nod, Rylai smiled. "Then I've got a solution for your problem."

Rylai reached inside the backpack that Scotty has worn. She produced three bags attached to each other. It consists of a medium-sized bag pack that looks like it is made for a dwarf pony, and two smaller bags hanging at the back pack's side.

"I already have a bag." said Yurnero.

Rylai beamed. "These are not just bags. These are magical saddle bags made for a courier like Tengu. You can put a heavy full armor inside and carry it like a feather. Here. Try putting your sword inside the bag." she said as she handed the bag to Yurnero.

Yurnero looked at the bag and his sheathed sword. The bag is too small for a sword to put inside yet he did as what she said. Surprisingly, the sword easily went in. Not only that, it seems that there is more space inside.

"I got it from a merchant that I helped before but I don't need it because I already got one." Rylai said as she patted her bag pack. "Mine has more compartments inside compared to that."

Yurnero looked at Rylai. "And you're giving it to me?"

"Yeah. This time, it's a gift." Rylai said. "If you like, I'll arrange your things now. Or maybe later. I'll visit your room and do it for you."

"What? No!" Yurnero said and it startled Rylai. He cleared his throat before he talked. "I thank you for your generosity but I prefer to fix my own things." then he placed his bag and sack inside the magical courier bag.

Her smile returned. "Okay."

After a couple of minutes of taking care of their personal hygiene, both took their couriers' dish and bedding and met up at the hallway (and wearing the same clothes, this time, they are clean and left their weapons) before they went downstairs to the dining hall. Yurnero pointed at a table just on the corner and took the seat that is facing the entrance, while Rylai sat opposite from him and her back is facing the entrance. Tengu the war dog and the penguin Scotty sat on the floor beside their master.

The proprietor came and served the food, placing two mugs and a pitcher of water. Yurnero handed Tengu's dish bowl to Rylai and watched her separate the two animals' food from theirs.

Rylai watched Yurnero press his palms together and raised his elbows sideways. She realized that he is praying to his god as he started to give thanks for the kindness shown to him by a stranger. After the prayer, she noticed Yurnero loosen his mask by the chin and started to eat. She tried to spy his face but kept on failing. How intriguing. Her curiosity grew, she asked.

"How come you'll not remove your mask? Isn't it hard to eat or drink while you're wearing it? Besides, I wonder what your face looks like."

Yurnero stopped eating and touched his mask. "… The mask is part of me. To reveal my true face is dishonorable."

"I don't understand." said a perplexed Rylai as she finished chewing her food. "How come showing your face is dishonorable?"

Yurnero grunted. "It is a tradition." Knowing that Rylai will ask more follow-up questions, he added "To make you understand, I'll tell you the cultures and traditions of my homeland."

And so Yurnero told a rapt Rylai about a brief history of the Isle of Masks while they ate. He patiently answered an inquisitive Rylai every time she inserts a question in between his story.

"… And here I am, a mere traveler on a foreign land." ended Yurnero.

"Aahh. Now I understand." said Rylai. Then with sympathy, she added. "I'm sorry about your home. It must be really hard on you to witness its destruction and be the only sole survivor."

"Hrm. True, but I have moved on. I may be the last of my kind but I will continue the rites of the Faceless Ones."

"Oh, speaking about the Faceless Ones, umm, what do you call that sword tradition of yours again?"

"Muteki."

"Muteki. What does it mean?"

"Hm. I have no idea of the exact word to describe it. My knowledge of this foreign language is still limited. However, the closest word I can link to it is 'Invincible'."

"Invincible." Rylai said in wonder. "What made you say that?"

"One of my sword techniques, the rapid spinning I did, grants me immunity to magic. Another is that enemies could not attack me while I performed a special move. Thus making me 'invincible'."

"Invincible. Oh, nice! I hope to see your sword techniques and know if what you told me is all true!" said an amazed Rylai. Then she beamed and clapped her hands together. "You gave me a brilliant idea!"

"Hrm?"

"You see, I planned to go back to Icewrack and improve my skills. But after hearing your story, I decided to change my current plans."

Yurnero is starting to get a bad feeling about this. "And this new plan of yours is?"

"You and me will travel east and join the Allies in driving back the Undead."

_Just like the previous work I did. Not a bad plan after all._ Yurnero thought. _Except I never encountered any undead. This will be a good opportunity to challenge myself._ "I see. I worry about the expenses though. I don't wish to be indebted to you."

Rylai gave a small laugh. "If it makes you feel better, you can pay me back when you earned enough gold from the fighting. The pay's good, twenty gold a week."

"Ah. That's good to hear." Yurnero then changed the subject. "How strong are the undead?"

Rylai shrugged her shoulders. "Mm. Depends. You could either fight fallen warriors or mages, or slain innocent civilians. Worse is the Undead are aided by the Dire, so the battles are tough." then her brow furrowed. "You know what, it's really sad that those poor souls were turned into the walking dead and commanded to kill the living."

"Dire?" asked a perplexed Yurnero. "The Undead have allies? That sounds impossible."

Rylai blinked. "Didn't you know that the Dire is a life-long ally of the Undead? I mean, for many centuries, the Dire would call out one of the undead Heroes to fight against the Radiant during the Defense of the Ancients. And that's why the Undead and Dire are allies."

"Wait. You lost me. I know not what you're saying anymore."

Understanding dawned upon Rylai. "You've never heard about the Radiant and Dire? And the Defense of the Ancients?"

Yurnero shook his head. "No. I have not."

"No wonder why you sound surprised when I said that the Undead are allies with the Dire. I mean, I know it's really weird for the Undead to have allies because the Undead are more, um, more on dead people. I mean, if they got allies, those allies should be dead too, but the Dire are not dead but they look like it. Oh, I mean…" Rylai sighed. "I'm not making sense, am I?"

"Yes you are." Yurnero answered bluntly. "I get the idea. Don't hurt yourself anymore."

Rylai just smiled. "So where was I? Oh yeah. About the Defense of the Ancients. Where do I start? Hmm. Ah, Wait." she suddenly stood up and ran upstairs. After a minute and a couple of seconds, she came back, this time she brought with her a book. As she sat on her chair and placed the book on the table, she piled up the dirty dishes and put it aside. After a thought, she positioned the book to face at Yurnero. Then she took her chair and placed it beside him. "It's better if I show you the history of the Ancients." She explained as she sat on her chair. "This is the latest book about the Defense of the Ancients."

Yurnero, who quickly recovered from his initial surprise of Rylai's actions, looked at the fairly, thick book's cover before it is opened by Rylai. The dark, leather-bound book looks old and at the middle of it is a strange, crimson, square crest composing of three black shapes: a slanting bar that looks like an isosceles triangle, with its tip pointing at the upper left corner of the book, is positioned to separate two trapezoids; the longest base of each trapezoid is facing the bar; the trapezoid at the lower left is larger than the other, which is located at the upper right. At the bottom of the crest are the words 'DOTA 2'.

"Here it is. The Lore of the Mad Moon by Lamprey." announced Rylai as she found what she is looking for and showed it to Yurnero. "Umm. Don't get offended but can you read?" she asked timidly. "It's just that you said your 'knowledge of this foreign language is limited', so I assumed that your ability to read a foreign language is limited too." she quickly explained. "So, can you?" she asked again.

Yurnero sighed. "I can read."

Rylai beamed. "Okay then. Shall we start reading? I'm going to start now."

* * *

Before our World is created, before creatures, cultures, and lores are formed, the Primordials have long existed from the beginning. Also referred as Gods or Ancients, these powerful Primordials watched the Worldsmiths create other worlds upon their vast throne of a universe. During the Creation, all is well among the Primordials.

However, two Ancients made of pure energy always disturb the peace: one is a bright shine, the other a fiery glow. These two Ancients fought because of their differences. Yet they coexist; they are one. If one managed to destroy the other, the defeated will emerge from the victor and another battle will ensue.

The Primordials, tired of the two Ancients' endless strife, punished the two by encasing them inside a spherical prison and flinging them into space to drift for eternity. They hoped that the two will eventually find a compromise between each other.

Their hopes were in vain for the two continued to war within their spherical prison. For eons, they fought while their prison continues to drift in the vast space.

The two Ancient's prison was caught in our unfortunate World's orbit. That time, the World is still cooling and life is still blooming. The enthralled primitive inhabitants called the spherical prison the Mad Moon because of the raging, ever changing white and orange glow trapped within it never died, and it tried to compete with the sun.

The Mad Moon however, is starting to show its imperfections. The eons of fighting has weakened the Ancients' prison. And in one apocalyptic night, the small weaknesses expanded and eventually the sphere broke apart, raining down material onto the World. Most of the pieces was flung into space or consumed as it hit the atmosphere. A few rare fragments fell to the World, either as fused molten lumps or as jagged crystals. The shards lay where they had fallen, and gradually the land around them recovered.

The fallen shards of primal matter had fractured into their original composites: Radiant and Dire. In its pure form, each type of stone gave off a peculiar energy. For the primitives who survived the cataclysm and settled around the sites, they found themselves feeding on this unearthly power until they had not only harnessed the energy but made themselves dependent on it. They built shrines around the Ancients and revered them, ironically, as godlike entities that had fallen to earth.

The Ancients may have turned into stones but their awareness remains. Seeing their effects on the enthralled primitives, they took advantage of them. They provided many benefits: mana and protection. But the emanations changed everything in their influence. Around the Radiant, the effects were bright and colorful, evoking lightness and charm. Around the Dire, a sinister glow, a visual seepage indicative of poison and decay. The enthralled primitives were affected too, their forms changed according to their Ancient's composite and act like minions. They were then considered as Creeps, just like the feral creatures that live in the jungles. Between Radiant and Dire, neither force was neutral; they were both perfect complements and total contradictions that could never be at peace. And the Mad Moon became less a memory than a dream, with the night of its destruction woven into their myths.

As each stone's cultural influence spread, it eventually came in conflict with the societies of its rival. Interference between the Ancients was cause for war, as the presence of one caused a corresponding fall-off in the energy of the other. Each stone could only be restored to full power with the destruction of its Foe-stone. And so the Ancients' Creeps rallied to protect their land by destroying the neighboring Ancient's structures.

Since these two Ancients coexist, the defeated one will respawn and not be eradicated. The difference from before however, is it will take a year for the defeated Ancient to rebuild itself and regain its power. During the fall of the defeated, the victor and its Creeps will take advantage and conquer lands that are under the defeated Ancient's influence. Yet the defeated Ancient's Creeps will continue to defend the land. Thus it is dubbed the Defense of the Ancients.

For many years, many races, cultures, and civilizations were formed and flourished without the Ancients' influence, and gods are born. Most inhabitants of this World are not aware of the battling Ancients yet only few beings know about it. Those few beings are the gods of this World and the Primordials. They watched the Radiant and Dire's entertaining battles, either staying neutral or finding favors on an Ancient.

During those years of battle, from far and wide, unique individuals with unique skills have come to take part in the war, hardly realizing that in some sense both sides were the same. These unique individuals are so competitive, special, talented, and so different from the Creeps; they caught the attentions of the Ancients. Both acknowledged these individuals and they were referred to as Heroes.

These Heroes are like the Ancients' champions representing their cause, and the Ancients liked them. And when a worthy Hero falls during a battle, they gave a gift which they rarely granted: resurrection. And the Hero will make a pact with the Ancient to fight for them.

And for the first time, the Radiant and Dire made a compromise: the Ancients will call their five Heroes to participate in the yearly anniversary of their birth in this World, to be held on the eighth month of the third week.

Many changes may happen during the battles and throughout time. But one thing will remain the same: the war between Radiant and Dire will be forever. Thus the Defense of the Ancients will continue on.

* * *

"Ooh! If only I remembered this story about mana, I could have won that debate with Boush." said Rylai after reading the lore. She turned to Yurnero. "Now you know about the two Ancients."

"Mm." was all the sound Yurnero made as he nodded his head.

"You know what; my second plan is to join the next Defense of the Ancients. And I believe you've huge potential to become a Hero. So, are you interested to join too? It will happen this year."

Yurnero turned to Rylai. "Yes. I am." he answered seriously. "I must know more about this Defense of the Ancients. The place and rules precisely."

"I'm not really sure about the exact place. It's not written in this book but stories speculate that the Radiant and Dire's place are somewhat enchanted. They said that day and night passes by minutes than hours. Only a few knew where it truly is and were able to enter. Stories also said that a few chosen merchants are allowed to vend their wares when the yearly anniversary occurs. About the rules, well, everything is in this book. You already know that only five hero—"

"Pardon me." interrupted the proprietor of the inn. "I've been wondering when the two of you will retire for the night. It's past midnight now and I wish to find my bed." he said as he took the piled dishes.

"Oh, really?" asked Rylai. She gave a small yawn. "Oh my. You're right. Sorry for keeping you up."

As the proprietor left, Rylai and Yurnero prepared their couriers' bedding just beside the stairs. After bidding the two animals goodnight, Yurnero and Rylai climb the stairs until they reached their respective rooms.

"Do you want to borrow the book?" asked Rylai as she opened her door.

"No." answered Yurnero.

"Okay. So, what time should we wake up?"

"Depends. Whoever wakes up first will knock on the door."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Yurnero just made a sound and nodded.

Rylai beamed. "Okay then. Goodnight, Yurnero."

"Mm. Same goes to you, too."

* * *

After arranging his things inside the courier bag that Rylai gave and attending to his personal ablutions, Yurnero turned off the lamp and went to bed. Yet he did not immediately sleep; his thoughts are filled about the tonight's events, especially the conversation about the Defense of the Ancients.

To fight in a war again, this time, a different war. By Rylai's words, they would fight for the Radiant and meet the allies. Yurnero would like to meet the others and know their unique skills, and maybe have a friendly spar. But what he truly anticipates is fighting against the Dire's Heroes. How strong are they? Will most of them be the undead or mortals like him? It is such a good opportunity to challenge and improve himself; a good way to be renowned for his sword skills and perhaps become a Hero, just like what Rylai said.

But wait. How does Rylai fit into becoming a Hero? If he remembered correctly, she said she needs to train and improve her skills. Nothing wrong with it for he too keeps on training so his skills will not get rusty. But her fighting? She looks so fragile and too gullible to participate in a war. He doubts she could ever survive one. Yet she lives, highly probable she is always saved by her allies. And instead becoming an asset, she might prove to be a burden. Thinking about it, what are her skills anyway that made her think she can join a war?

He sighed. If he keeps on thinking about it, he might not sleep. Besides, it is none of his business. With concentration, Yurnero stopped thinking and lets himself fall asleep.

* * *

On her bed curled in a fetal position, the sleeping Rylai wears a smug smile. After seeing Yurnero fight and hearing his tale, Rylai thought that she has to recruit him for the Radiant's cause. And he agreed! Ooh! She could not wait to introduce her discovery to her allies. She could not help but feel proud that she found a potential Hero to fight for the Radiant. Just thinking about introducing him to the others would be great: 'Hey guys, I want you to meet Yurnero the Invincible!'

To be truthful though, Yurnero the Invincible sounds kinda, well, not so 'strong'. Yurnero the Resistless? Sounds horrible. Yurnero the Incredible? Err, nope. Yurnero the Mighty? Hmm, nuh-uh. Yurnero the Outstanding? Lame… Argh! No good idea is coming to mind!

There must be a word that is more powerful than 'Invincible'. It needs something that is like a powerful force, something that instills fear in the enemy, something that makes Yurnero stand out. But what is it? Hmmm… Mmmm… Hmmmm… Mmmm… Zzzzz…


	8. The Start of an Adventure

The Start of an Adventure

Before the rooster crows to announce the sun's ascent, Yurnero awakens. After washing his face, he wore his mask and armor-plated pants. There is not much space in his room to practice his sword so he opted to meditation and performing katas. And when the sun truly came out, he puts on his animal hide and shoes, and went out of his room.

As planned, whoever wakes up first will knock on the other's door. In this case, Yurnero is the first to awaken so he knocked at Rylai's door. At first it was a gentle knock. When no one answered, Yurnero knocked again, this time a bit louder.

"Urr… Who is it?" announced a groggy, girlish voice inside the room.

"It's me." answered Yurnero.

"Uh? What d'you mean 'It's me'?"

"You have forgotten about me?"

A pause. "Wait. I'll be right there." Footsteps, splashes of water, then footsteps are getting closer, and the door is widely open to reveal a disheveled Rylai in a simple and conservative, white nightgown. At first, Rylai seems confused to see Yurnero. Then she looked at him owlishly.

Yurnero would have lectured Rylai never fully open the door when a stranger is outside her room, especially if she wears something that may tempt the weak willed, when Rylai gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Yurnero, right? Sorry, I must be really tired from all that excitement last night." she gave him a beaming smile. "Let me just prepare myself then we head downstairs, okay? Just wait right there." And she closed her door in front of Yurnero's masked face.

_By the visage of masks, does the woman realize what she had said? _A snicker sounded behind Yurnero and he turned to see an old man. "It is not what you think it is." Yurnero said.

"Mm hm." was the old man voiced as he nodded his head before he went downstairs.

Yurnero leaned at his door, crossed his arms, and sighed. Since he and Rylai will be traveling together, he better caution her on what she has to say in public or many people will misinterpret her words just like a while ago, and many other things.

About ten minutes later, a fresh Rylai came out of her room, dressed up in her usual attire except for the hooded cape and pauldrons. On her hand she carried the book she showed Yurnero last night.

Rylai beamed at Yurnero and with a cheerful voice, she greeted him. "Good morning! You ready for breakfast? Let's go!" she started to walk. "We're going to talk about the rules, right? So I brought the book with me today to serve as a guideline in case I missed out things. As I was saying last night, each Ancient calls five hero—"

"We will talk about it at the table. Or it is better if we are in a ship. That way, no hindrances will interrupt our conversation." Yurnero said.

Rylai became thoughtful. "Hmm. I think you're right."

"Good. I have concerns though—"

"You know what? I've been thinking about last night about being a hero. Don't you know that instead of their given name, a hero usually has a title bestowed upon them either by others or themselves?"

"Can we discuss this when we found a table?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. I just got so excited." Rylai giggled.

Yurnero sighed. He has a feeling that the planned lecture about safety, misinterpret words, and propriety he wanted to give Rylai will be delayed.

* * *

Yurnero and Rylai were greeted by their couriers when they reached the bottom of the stairs. The two then headed to the same table where they have their discussion last night. After the maid served their breakfast (six TLC with ham sandwiches and a pot of jasmine tea), the two gave a portion of their food to their couriers before they ate.

"As I was saying, a hero usually has a title." started Rylai as she finished chewing her sandwich. "I've been thinking about some titles for you. I think you're not a knight and a lot of titles that have the word 'knight' on them. Too common so it's a no no." then she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I am not a knight. It is good you have noticed. A few have mistaken me of being like one of them. I will never know why." Yurnero said before he tore a piece of sandwich and popping it into his mouth.

Rylai giggled. "Maybe because they thought your wooden mask is an iron helm. Most knights wear a helm. But I think they realized their mistake when they noticed you're not wearing any heavy armor and your sword is different. Also, your fighting style is very different from the knights."

"Mm. True. You mentioned about thinking titles for me. I don't think I need a title. I prefer to be a hero recognized for my fighting techniques."

"That is why you need a title. You can't just be the hero named Yurnero. Usually heroes are named after their abilities. Like me for example." with enthusiasm she announced. "I'm Rylai. I'm known as the Crystal Maiden!"

Yurnero accidentally tore a large piece of sandwich when Rylai mentioned 'Crystal Maiden'. '_Crystal'. This woman is truly connected to my path. _Yurnero thought. _And 'Maiden'. By the masks, are all virgins gullible like this woman in front of me? Or is it only her?_

"Crystal Maiden?" asked Yurnero.

"Yes!" Rylai answered excitedly. "Have you heard about me?"

"No." Yurnero bluntly answered which made Rylai blanched.

"Oh. I guess I'm not so very popular yet." Rylai giggled. "But that's okay. Someday, I'm going to become a powerful ice practitioner and I'll be popular like the others!"

"Mm hm. And you consider yourself a hero?"

"Of course! I'm unique, helpful and participated at a war with other well-known heroes, so that makes me a hero too. If we arrived and joined with them, and they saw you how good and unique you are, you'll be recognized as a hero too!"

"And to be a hero, I need a title."

"Precisely!"

"Fine. Do you have a 'title' for me?" Yurnero said testily.

"Umm. A few but I don't think the titles I have in mind… justify you. Wanna hear about it?"

"Later. Let's just finish this first before we continue our discussion."

After breakfast, they took their couriers' items with them as they returned to their rooms. Finished with their ablutions and packing, they went downstairs and surrendered their room keys to the proprietor of the inn before meeting with their couriers.

Tengu tilted his head when Yurnero presents him the courier bag.

"It's given to me by our host." explained Yurnero.

"It's a bag made for couriers." added Rylai as she finished putting her courier back pack on Scotty.

Tengu's tail slowly begins to wag after Yurnero puts the courier bag on the dog. Then his tail wags with happiness.

"Light, huh?" Rylai asked, followed up by a cheerful chirp from Scotty.

"Tengu is grateful for the gift." said Yurnero as he watched the dog go to Rylai and raised his masked head.

"Aw. I'm glad you like it, Tengu." said Rylai after rubbing behind the dog's shaggy ear with gentle fingers. She looked at Yurnero and asked. "So, we ready to leave?" Yurnero nodded his head. "Okay. Let's go to the port!"

* * *

"I forgot to ask you something about last night, Yurnero." started Rylai as they left the inn and are now traveling towards Augury docks. "In the book, it says that the gods of this World have watched the endless Defense of the Ancients. So I was wondering: which side does your gods chose? Radiant or Dire?"

"… I do not know." answered Yurnero. "I do not even know if They truly watched those Ancients' battles." he looked at Rylai as he walked. "But I know one thing: Fate guided me to meet you because you are a key that will lead me to join this Defense of the Ancients."

"Huh?" Rylai is skeptical of what Yurnero said but she shrugged her shoulders.

"We must stop talking while we walk these busy streets." said Yurnero when he thought that Rylai wanted to tell him about the rules. "Our goal is to ride a ship today, then that's the right time you'll tell me about the rules."

"Okay. If you say so." was all Rylai said.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Rylai asked someone when she and Yurnero arrived at the docks and found a large, angry crowd blocking their way.

"We're waiting for the board of trustees' decision if the ships can set sail today. Them sailors said that some juvenile fishboys were attacking ships that comes and goes here." replied the person. "But there're available ships just sitting on the docks, so why not travel?"

"They are only concerned about passengers' lives." answered Yurnero. "Although I'm eager to travel towards the east."

"Yes sir. Also, we got the navy. They better protect the ships from those blasted fishmen. Though they're not here today." said the person.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" announced the representative of the shipping business amidst the complaining crowd. When the noise died down, the representative continued to talk. "The board of trustees have made their decision: all travels will run as scheduled!" whatever he was about to add was drowned by the cheers of the crowd.

"So much for passenger life concern." commented Yurnero.

"You hear that, Yurnero? That means we get to board ship today!" said Rylai.

"Mm. I heard." said Yurnero. "We must buy passage now before-"

A great wave and shouting coming from the docks interrupted Yurnero and the noisy crowd. All heads turned to witness the destruction of the docks and ships by the two Meranths and three Deep Ones. The people panicked and ran to save themselves, some sailors tried in vain to defend the remaining intact ships, while those who were on the water either cling to drift woods or climbed out of the water. One of the Meranths, a walking gray shark, climbed the stony docks and started blasting water through its wide, sharp jaws at unfortunate people he sees. His fellow friends then followed his sample.

"Oh my gosh! They're attacking the ships! We have to stop them!" said Rylai.

"On it." said Yurnero. With sword in hand, he rushed to where the fight is.

"Yurnero! Wait up!" Rylai called. She quickly turned to the two couriers. "You two, go find somewhere safe. We'll handle this." then she ran after Yurnero.

When Yurnero arrived on the scene, he summoned a healing ward. The gray shark Meranth spotted him and started to blast him with water. Before Yurnero will be hit, he started to use Blade Fury and spun towards the Meranth. The Meranth tried to hit the spinning Yurnero with a block of wood he picked up end up running for his life. The other two Deep Ones were also caught on the spinning blade but were able to back off. While Yurnero kept on spinning, the others started using their magic but cannot cast it on Yurnero.

"Hah! You're magic can't hurt me!" taunted Yurnero. When Blade Fury's effects are done, Yurnero charged at the juveniles.

Remembering what Yurnero said and their magic will not work, the juveniles met Yurnero with blunt melee weapons. Most of their hits missed the nimble Yurnero, who had no trouble of cutting and doinf some critical hits. But a lucky Bash from a black Deep One stunned Yurnero. While Yurnero is stunned, the juveniles were able to continue hitting him.

"Get away from him!" shouted Rylai and she cast her Crystal Nova upon the juveniles. She then casted Frostbite at the charging but slowed blue Meranth.

The slowed juveniles gave Yurnero time to recover. Luckily, the healing ward was not destroyed so the bruises and cuts he received are healing.

"My thanks." Yurnero called to Rylai. To the juveniles, he called out "May I cut in?" and he performed his Omnislash.

Receiving one hit from Yurnero's Omnislash made the juveniles panic and escape to the water.

"Bah! What a waste!" Yurnero said as he watched the water where the juveniles dived and never resurfaced, letting his Omnislash end prematurely. "I could have finished all of them!"

_Wow! His abilities and fighting skills are so cool! _Rylai thought as she watched Yurnero with awe. She approached Yurnero and told him her thoughts.

"My thanks." was all the humble Yurnero said.

The few people who hid and watched the fight surrounded Rylai and Yurnero, and thanked and praised them for driving the juveniles away. But most of the praise are for Yurnero.

"By jove! That was such a spectacular fight!" approached a top hat-wearing, old gentleman as he adjusted is monocle. "Although I condone violence, you're an exception, lad."

"Uur. At least all that destructive power is used on those blasted fishes!" said another old gentleman. "And good grief! Even your wounds are healing! Well, not all of them." He added as the healing ward expires. "But oh! You never hesitated to continue fighting. I say you're invincible!"

"Oh yes he is!" inserted Rylai. She turned to face Yurnero with a beaming smile and sparkling eyes. "For he's called the Juggernaut!"

* * *

"What was that about back there?" Yurnero asked Rylai as they left Augury and traveled on a road during the late afternoon.

"About what?" asked Rylai.

"Calling me the 'Juggernaut'?"

Back at the Augury docks, after Rylai announced that Yurnero is called 'Juggernaut', the people surrounding them looked at Yurnero with awe. Yurnero never said anything but kept his silence.

The board of trustees thanked the two heroes who saved Augury and gave them two hundred gold as a reward. Since all ships are unfit for travel, the two decided to travel south where another major shipping yard can be found. United with their couriers and bought some provisions, the two left Augury.

Back at the present, Rylai smiled at Yurnero. "Did you see their faces when I said you're called the Juggernaut? It's just like what I really imagined! Ooh! You're going to be famous and enemies will fear you just like the Axe!"

'Who is this Axe?"

"Oh, he's a famous one-man army Oglodi. But we're not talking about him, we're talking about you!"

"What made you think I must bear the title 'Juggernaut'?"

With her fingers, Rylai started to count the reasons. "One: you have amazing and cool fighting style; Two: you told me that one of your skills makes you immune to magic; Three: you have a healing ward; Four: you told me that your sword technique is called 'Muteki', meaning 'Invincible'; and last: when someone mentioned 'destructive power' and 'invincible', I remembered that there's a word that has that meaning. And that word is 'juggernaut'. Therefore, you're Yurnero the Juggernaut!"

"... Juggernaut. I have never heard of that word before."

"Now you do. And it's your title, too!" Rylai giggled then gave Yurnero a beaming smile. "I say Juggernaut suits you, Yurnero. If you like, I'll start calling you Juggernaut from now on so you'll get used to it."

"Mm. Suit yourself." Yurnero was thinking about the word Juggernaut, a word meaning invincible and destructive. He admits to himself, he likes the sound of it.

As they continued to walk, Yurnero the Juggernaut and Rylai the Crystal Maiden were not aware that their adventure is just starting.


	9. An Encounter

Author's Note/s: Thanks to all who read and liked this story.

To guest DAMN U and UR ANUS: I know you're only one person. I was in the middle of deleting your reviews due to profane language but my computer started acting weird and suddenly shuts down. Now it's already fixed, I checked my account and saw that your reviews were posted in my story. Anyway, thanks for the positive reviews.

To guest kksf: I hope you're reading this. Never agreed with PA x Omni but I'll reconsider it.

To guest Anonymous guy: Jug and Sven will meet soon. Speaking of Sven, have you read my other Dota 2 story? If not, it's because it's rated M. I hope you liked it.

* * *

**An Encounter**

**Night came. Yurnero and Rylai made camp not too far the main road and not too near the brook in the woods. Yurnero caught a deer and Rylai cooked it with wild carrots and potatoes that she found.**

**"Tell me about the rules of the Defense of the Ancients." said Yurnero as he handed Rylai his eating utensils when he finished his food.**

**"Sure. Just let me finish piling these dirty dishes." Rylai said as she took Yurnero's empty dish. She also took the couriers' empty dishes after they drank their water. She piled up the dirty dishes and put it aside. After wiping her hands with a clean rag and put it aside with the dirty pile, she went to her backpack to retrieve the book.**

**"You still need that book?" asked Yurnero when Rylai sat beside him.**

**"Yeah. It's better if we read it together. Why do you ask?"**

**"Reading with poor light is not good. And since you know the rules, I was thinking if you just give me a brief explanation about it."**

**"Um, actually, I only have a slight idea of it."**

**"... Slight idea? But you read that book."**

**"Uh, no. You see, I bought this at an antique bookshop before Scotty went missing."**

**"Ahh. I see... It is advisable if we read the book when the sun is up. Perhaps during lunch time."**

**Rylai smiled. "Sounds good to me. Besides, I'm not really fond of reading by campfire." she said as she returned the book in the backpack, then she took items for her evening ablutions. "I better wash these things before I sleep." she said as she took the dirty pile of eating utensils and went into the woods.**

**When Rylai left, Yurnero inwardly sighed. He was expecting a brief explanation from Rylai since she was the one who told him about the Defense of the Ancients. He was mildly disappointed that she only has a little knowledge about the war. So much for his high expectations.**

**To keep himself distracted as he waits for Rylai to return, Yurnero began to sharpen his blade while his personal items for his evening ablutions were prepared.**

**After five minutes, Yurnero heard her scream.**

**"Stay here!" Yurnero commanded the couriers when they became agitated, especially Scotty the penguin. Sword in hand, Yurnero dashed into the woods. Near the brook, he saw the scattered items littered on the ground and Rylai's footprints running along the shore and away from the camp. He also saw another set of footprints and they were bigger than his own feet. Quickly, he followed the footprints.**

**For almost ten minutes of following, Yurnero saw someone coming towards him. By the glow of the blue crystals, he knew that it was Rylai.**

**"Yurnero!" Rylai cried out as she reached him. "We have to leave! Some crazy Keen thinks I'm a-"**

**"I'M GONNA CUT YOU DOWN, YOU TREE-PERSON!" shouted the crazy Keen that Rylai is talking about.**

**Yurnero saw that something is coming towards them and quickly dodged to the side, bringing Rylai along with him. If it was not for his quick actions, the whirling blade would have cut them both in half. The said whirling blade also stayed on the place where they were standing as it continued to spin.**

**Before Yurnero and Rylai leaned against a tree, they saw a hook grab the tree and as their eyes followed where the hook is attached, they saw the crazy Keen flying towards them. Again, Yurnero brought Rylai with him as he dodged to the side.**

**"DIE TREE-PERSON! DIE!" shouted the crazy Keen.**

**"How many times have I told you I'm not tree!? I'm human!" yelled Rylai.**

**"He won't listen to reason." Yurnero said as he grabbed Rylai's hand and started to flee. As they ran. "If we lead him to camp and clearly saw us, he might realize his mistake." Yurnero reasoned. Then he carried Rylai when he noticed she is slowing down.**

**Yurnero ran as he carried Rylai in his arms while avoiding the crazy Keen's attacks as best he can.**

**"Look! There's our camp!" said Rylai as she pointed at a glowing area.**

**"I see it. Hold on tight!" said Yurnero. Rylai tightened her embrace on Yurnero's neck as he made a quick dash towards the camp.**

**Finally, Yurnero made it out from the woods and into the camp. "Get away, now!" commanded Yurnero when the couriers went to greet him. Yurnero made sure he is away from the edge of the woods and went to the other side of the campfire. His decision is right because he saw the oncoming spinning blade again and it stayed suspended atop the campfire.**

**As Yurnero puts down Rylai, the Keen who chased them appeared on the scene. At first, he looked baffled when he saw the two persons standing away from his spinning blade. After his spinning blade returned to him, he looked left and right, and when he saw the trees that surround them, he became afraid and faced the two again.**

**"Hey, you two. Have you seen a walking tree come right here?" asked the Keen.**

**Yurnero just grabbed Rylai's upper arms and put her beside him. "This is the one whom you thought is a walking tree." he said to the Keen.**

**"Huh? Oh." was all the Keen said when he realized his mistake.**

**Awkward silence surround them before Yurnero spoke. "We need to talk."**

* * *

**"... Flood destroyed the city... The horror! Blood and trees everywhere! It destroyed the city!" said the Keen named Rizzrack, who kept his saw-suit beside him. After introducing each other, Rylai went back to the woods to retrieve the items she left behind before sitting beside Yurnero. The two sat opposite from Rizzrack.**

**"Um, that's not what I heard about the flooding from four years ago." said Rylai, careful not to agitate the Keen. "The dam just broke. Sure, many died because they either drowned or got squashed by debris. But there were no reports about attacking Treants and the flood never destroyed the whole city. Only areas near the dam and bay were affected."**

**"That's what they say! The leaders of the city are hiding the truth! I was there when it happened! I saw walking trees destroy the city walls. I saw vines shooting from the ground and strangle people. And- wait. What did you call the walking trees?" Rizzrack suddenly asked.**

**"The walking trees are called Treants." Rylai answered.**

**Yurnero and Rizzrack asked at once.**

**"The walking trees are real?" asked a disbelieving Yurnero.**

**"They have names!?" asked an astonished Rizzrack.**

**"Uh-huh." Rylai answered. To Yurnero, she explains. "****My mentor told me about this ancient race. Have you seen the giant trees at the west of Augury? That's where they lived, and so other hybrid flora and fauna." **

**"Mm. And I thought this Keen is delusional." commented Yurnero.**

**"Are you saying I'm crazy?" asked a mad Rizzrack.**

**"Juggernaut didn't mean it as an insult. He thought that the Treants are just your imagination." explained Rylai. When Rizzrack is calm, she spoke again. "This is the first time I heard the Treants came and attacked Augury. All I know is they stay within that giant forest and protect it from loggers, hunters, and anyone who dares try to destroy their home. But I still believe the flooding was just an accident."**

**"Huh?" asked a confused Rizzrack. He looked at the woods, shivered, then looked back at Rylai. "I don't see giant trees here. Just normal trees."**

**"That's because you're at the southern part of Augury." said Rylai.**

**"What!? Oh no! No wonder I haven't encountered any tree-persons! I'm on the wrong side of Augury!" I better go home!" Rizzrack said and started to climb inside his saw-suit.**

**Yurnero and Rylai looked at each other, she wearing a worried expression, before facing the now agitated Rizzrack.**

**Yurnero spoke first. "You need to calm down."**

**"I am calm!" said Rizzrack**

**"No, you're not. You're obsession of these walking trees are affecting your state of mind and it's not safe to travel in the dark. I suggest you rest tonight and go home by morning."**

**"But-"**

**"Juggernaut is right, Rizzrack." said Rylai. She gave him a smile. "I think you do need sleep. You look stressed out."**

**"And never fear, I'll stay on guard if the 'trees' dare attack us." said Yurnero.**

**"Eh? You're going to fight them with that sword? You need a bigger and sharper blade. Mine is build to cut down trees so I'll stay on guard." said Rizzrack.**

**"No, I will."**

**"You underestimate him, Rizzrack." said Rylai. "Juggernaut can deal deadly blows with that sword of his. If any of those Treants try to ambush us, they better face him first."**

**"You praise me too much." said Yurnero. Rylai just beamed and giggled before facing Rizzrack.**

**Rizzrack looked at the two, uncertainty clear on his face. "Are you... sure about this?"**

**"Yes!" Rylai answered enthusiastically. "Listen to what Juggernaut said. He's right, you know."**

**"Eh, okay then... You don't mind if I, sleep inside my saw-suit?"**

**"Um, sure. If it makes you comfortable."**

**"Okay. I'll be sleeping now." Rizzrack looked at his surroundings again. "Goodnight."**

**"Goodnight and sleep tight."**

* * *

**'Sleep tight' did not apply on Rizzrack. After fifteen minutes of sleeping, Rizzrack would suddenly wake up from a nightmare and started to get agitated, forcing Yurnero and Rylai to keep him calm again. Another couple of minutes, Rizzrack would start yelling about walking trees again, and the two will calm him again. This kept on going throughout the night until dawn.**

**"Hey, thanks for breakfast and directing me where to go! You guys are good friends! Bye!" said Rizzrack as he waved his metallic arm and turned away to return to Augury.**

**"Bye! And take care of yourself!" called out Rylai.**

**"Finally, he's gone." said Yurnero as they watched Rizzrack's form getting smaller. "Yet we have no time to rest. We continue on our way."**

**Rylai yawned. "Awww. I really want to sleep some more."**

**"You can rest when night comes again. I do hope we won't meet any obstacles that will hinder us from our destination."**

**"Okay. Whatever you say."**

**So the two of them, with their couriers, walked down the main road to continue on their journey.**


	10. A Week of Discussion

AN: this chapter is super difficult to write. I better post it now or I might be tempted to keep on editing this and may not move on to write the next chapter. I really don't want to write stuff like this again in the future. Oh wait. I have to when the two Heroes arrive at the Dota map. Fu-

**A Week of Discussion**

**"That's for today's basic rules of the Defense of the Ancients. We'll continue reading about it tomorrow aaaand I think the rabbits are ready to eat." said Rylai as she closed the book. It is lunchtime and while the food is cooking, Yurnero asked Rylai to read about the rules. They read about the enchanted map of the Ancients and their stronghold or base, lanes, jungle, Ancient's and neutral creeps.**

**"I told you before that the place is enchanted: day and night passes by minutes than the usual hours." Rylai said as she was about to return the book in her bag.**

**Yurnero spoke. "May I borrow the book?"**

**"Hm? Sure." Rylai handed the book to Yurnero. She began cutting the rabbits into pieces and place them in four dishes. She then puts the cooked smashed potatoes in the dishes. After that, she served two dishes to the couriers then carried the rest as she went towards Yurnero.**

**"Here's your share of the food." said Rylai as she sat beside Yurnero. Yurnero never responded, just stare at the opened book. Curious, Rylai looked at the page and saw the picture of the Ancient Radiant.**

**"The Ancient Radiant is so beautiful, don't you think so? I never knew that a tree could have pink leaves when most are color green, yellow, or red." Rylai giggled. "I can't wait to see the real Radiant. I bet it's very beautiful when you actually see it with your own eyes."**

**"It is very beautiful." said Yurnero with reverence. He caressed the picture of the Radiant with blunt fingertips. "It... reminds me of home."**

**"Hm? Really? How so?" Rylai asked with interest.**

**Still looking at the book, Yurnero spoke. "In my homeland, we have trees like this called 'Sakura'. Every year during spring, the trees are alive with pink blossoms." Yurnero started to remember his past: he standing under a lone Sakura tree one late afternoon, and the wind carries some of its blossoms to the heavens. The blossoming trees were one of the few things that comfort Yurnero during the unjust rule of the corrupt lords of the land. "Even at night or from a far distance, the pink blossoms are visible. They are like a shining beacon guiding lost souls to the right path." He looked at Rylai. "It would be nice to see such trees again."**

_**Ohhh. He sounds so sad. He really misses his home. **_**Rylai gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, you will once we arrive at the Radiant stronghold." She beamed. "C'mon. Let's eat. Here's your share. We'll read the book tomorrow. And if you want, you can keep the book with you as long as you like."**

* * *

**Yurnero did not keep the book with him and in the next afternoon, they continued to read. As usual, Rylai read aloud while Yurnero remained silent.**

**" 'The rules are hard to fully explain so only an idea of how it works are written here. The detailed mechanisms of the battle will be 'shown' to the participating Heroes only. Note that Heroes who were slain during this event are not permanently dead because the Ancients will grant resurrection. Those who made heinous crimes against the participating Heroes after this event will not go unpunished.**

**" 'To start, all Heroes must understand that they begin from their humble origins. That is to say, the Hero will start as weak, and all the skills and attributes that the Hero has gained will be forgotten. How to regain the Hero's potential skills and attributes will be explained later.**

**" 'When the day of the event starts, all Heroes will be judged by the Ancient if they were to fight or not. When deemed worthy, the picked five Heroes are warped to the fountain. The Heroes are given gold to spend on items which they think will be beneficial during the fight. The courier can be bought in the shop. A courier is a trained being that will go to the battle field just to deliver or buy a Hero's purchased item. After buying the desired items, the Heroes will then choose which lane to go and defend from the enemy, go into the jungle and fight enemy creeps, or go scouting.**

**" 'The battle begins when the bellow of the horn is heard and the creeps start to spawn and traverse the lane. The Hero gains experience from killing enemy creeps, structures, and Heroes. To earn experience is a way to learn the forgotten skills again or attributes. It is called 'level up'. To level up allows the Hero to either learn a forgotten skill, improve a learned skill, or for attributes. Killing enemy creeps, structures and Heroes also grants the opposing Hero to gain a lot of gold compared to receiving one gold per second when the fighting continues. To gain this much gold, a Hero must perform the final blow or also called 'Last-hitting'. Heroes can also kill their allied creeps or fellow Heroes if it is possible. This is called 'deny'. Denying lets an enemy Hero have difficulty earning enough gold.**

**" 'The Hero is granted a bird's eye-view of the map. Only the Hero's field of vision, Ancient's stronghold and lanes, lane creeps, allies' location, and areas illuminated by wards are clearly visible. The rest of the areas are obscured, usually termed as Fog of War. The Hero could also telepathically communicate with his or her allies as well with enemy Heroes. Even when a Hero is slain, he or she is able to do these things.**

**" 'The slain Hero will either wait to spawn at the fountain for an amount of time or use gold to buy himself or herself back to join the battle again.**

**" 'If the enemy barracks are destroyed, the opposing force will have creeps that are bigger and stronger than before. When all the barracks are destroyed, it is declared that the opposing force have Mega creeps.**

**" 'Last, when the opposing force have destroyed the enemy Ancient, they become the victors of this event.' **

**"Aaaand that's a wrap!" exclaimed Rylai.**

**"I have questions about this." said Yurnero.**

**"Like what?"**

**"Like why only five Heroes? Why would we start to be weak and forget our skills? How is that even possible? How does the courier know to whom should the items be delivered? How do we receive the one gold per second and from the enemies we killed when we are busy trying to survive on the battlefield? Is it really necessary to kill a fellow ally? How do we see the map and communicate with the Heroes, especially when you're dead? In my opinion, I see many... flaws about this event."**

**"Oh... I think you're right... Um, the book did stressed the word 'shown'. Maybe that will answer all your questions?"**

**"How will these detailed mechanisms be 'shown' to us?"**

**Rylai never answered. That proves to Yurnero that they still lack knowledge about this prestigious event.**

* * *

**The next four afternoons, they read about the items sold at the shops ('How could it be called a Secret Shop' when everyone knows about it? So much for being a secret.' Yurnero once said). They understood about the how each item is used, upgraded, and how much it cost.**

**"I always notice that the consumable items cost a lot of gold." said Yurnero. "Why must the merchants sell them so expensively? Most of the money I earned during my scouting years is spent on food."**

**"It's because there's a high demand on these items when wars are always present and a lot of people are looking for adventure."**

**"Mm. You have a point." They continued to look at the items in the book.**

**"The Phase boots look so cool to use." said Rylai. She looked at her own footwear. "But I don't want to discard MY boots. Plus, it won't match with my own clothes. The Arcane boots matches the color of my clothes though but I don't need it."**

**"Arcane boots are useful for mages like you." **

**"Not to me. I have a special skill that doubles mana regeneration. Not only to me but to allies as well. I call it Arcane Aura. Sounds cool huh?"**

**"Mana regeneration... So that's why my mana seems to recover faster when we were at Augury bay."**

**"Uh-huh. All I have to do is recognize you as an ally then my skill will work on you." Her attention now transfers at the book. "It's also nice if I could use the Eul's Scepter of Divinity but I don't think I can hold two weapons on each hand." **

**"These staves are good to use but I'm not a magus. Although I like the idea of using this Agahnim's Scepter." Yurnero said as he pointed at the image of the said scepter. " 'An item with a passive ability that upgrades the ultimates of certain heroes.' From the word 'ultimate', I'm guessing this means about one's special and final technique. Yet I cannot hold a scepter on one hand and a sword in another when I fight."**

**"Um, you can carry it on your back?" suggested an unsure Rylai.**

**"It will just get in the way. And do not suggest to put it in a bag. Taking out the scepter when using my technique will waste precious time. So many useful items to use yet a burden to carry. How do you use and carry these items?"**

**"... I, have no idea."**

**They remained silent for a while before Yurnero suggested they pack up and continue to travel.**

* * *

**" '... the Hero Roshan stole the Aegis of the Immortal from a Shopkeeper whom he killed. His actions displeased the gods and as punishment, they cursed Roshan to have his life and treasure stolen repeatedly for his crime.' " Rylai read. "Ohh. So this is the reason killing Roshan to acquire the Aegis is included in the event." She looked at Yurnero. "Immortality." She said in wonder. "Imagine that you acquire such a thing. You're going to shock the other Heroes when you suddenly stood from where you were slain and then continued to fight."**

**"Mm. I agree. It will be beneficial when storming in the enemy's stronghold." said Yurnero. He closed the book and handed it to Rylai. "At last, for a week we are done reading the book. Yet we still lack information about the mechanics of battle."**

**Rylai smiled. "I think having an idea is better than knowing nothing. Don't you think so?"**

**Yurnero shrugged his shoulders. "Mm. I will agree with you."**

**"Anyway, I can see a town from this distance. I think we can reach it before night-time. So, are we going to travel now?"**

**Yurnero nodded his masked head. The two then continued on their way towards the said town.**


	11. Invisible

NA: changed 'squirrel' into 'chipmunk'. I really need to review on identifying animals...

* * *

**Invisible**

**At the outskirts of town, Yurnero spotted something.**

**"Wait." Yurnero called out.**

**"Hm? Why?" asked Rylai. She looked at what Yurnero is pointing at. Just at the shallow river is a violet thing that is floating above water.**

**"Isn't that a rune?" asked Yurnero.**

**"Yeah, it is." Rylai turned to face Yurnero. "It's an invisibility rune. If you touch it, you'll automatically turn invisible."**

**"I know." He was about to go when he suddenly stopped and faced Rylai."Should I put it in my jug or not?"**

**"Hmm?" Rylai is confuse.**

**"Get it? Jug or not?" Yurnero said as he took out the water jug inside his courier's pack.**

**Understanding dawned upon Rylai. "Oh! I get it." she giggled. "You made a joke. Nice!"**

**"Joke aside, is it possible if I can use this to contain the rune?" he asked as he indicated the water jug. "Or only bottles like in the book can contain such runes?"**

**"I don't know. Why don't you try it."**

**Yurnero shrugged his shoulders, pour out the water inside the jug, and walked towards the rune. He started to reach out for the rune when Rylai interrupted.**

**"Don't touch it or you might activate it." called out Rylai.**

**"Damn, you're right." Yurnero drops his outreach hand. He looked at Rylai. "How do you bottle a rune?"**

**"I don't know. I've never bottled or seen a real rune before. Um, try draining the water below the rune."**

**"Mm. That might work." Yurnero did what Rylai suggested. It worked. The rune followed the water that is getting inside the water jug..**

**"It's done. The rune is inside the jug." said Yurnero as he went back to Rylai and the couriers. "Hmm. This might come in handy."**

**"Nice! Are you going to activate it now or later?"**

**"In the near future. It's almost dark. We have to get into town."**

* * *

**By late morning, they continued to walk on foot. They were not able to ride a carriage that travels to the other town because all carriages are not available.  
**

**Before night came, they made camp in the woods. Rylai decided they will have deer jerky in soup and boiled potatoes for dinner.**

**While dinner is cooking, Rylai spoke to Yurnero.**

**"Can you activate the rune now?" Rylai asked excitedly.**

**"Tonight? For what?" asked Yurnero as he stopped sharpening his blade. "I'm planning to use it for emergency."**

**"We haven't encounter any problems. C'mon. Please?"**

**"Give me a good reason to make me comply to your wish."**

**"For fun?" Yurnero never answered. "Aaaand I want to use this." she took something from the backpack. With a beaming smile, she showed him the item.**

**Yurnero recognized the item she held. It is the dust of appearance.**

**"I just want to know if what the book says is true. It's my first time to see an activated rune." said Rylai. "C'mon, Juggernaut. Please?"**

**Yurnero sighed. If he will not do as she asked, she will keep on bothering him. "Very well. So much for an emergency." he sheaths his sword and puts it beside the log he used as a chair, took the water jug that holds the invisibility rune from the pack, and stood.**

**"Yey! Thanks, Juggernaut!"**

**"Mm mm." Yurnero wondered if he should drink it or pour it on his hand. He chose the former.**

**Rylai giggled as she clapped her hands together. "Juggernaut, you're invisible!"**

**"I know." Yurnero said. "I cannot see my own hands too."**

**"You're going to see them when I use the dust... Now!" she poured some dust in her hands and threw it in the air.**

**The dust spreads out and some settled upon some objects except the food. The dust took effect because Rylai could see Yurnero... And some unexpected guests.**

**"Ambush!" cried Rylai and was about to use Frostbite on the purple satyr but a purple smoke suddenly engulfs her.**

**Yurnero was about to reach for his sword when a shuriken embedded on the log, acting like a divider between Yurnero and his sword.**

**"Peace. I mean no harm." said the humanoid chipmunk with a bandana covering his mouth and nose.**

**"If you mean what you said, then tell your friend not to attack my companion." said Yurnero as he saw Rylai appear from the purple smoke and the purple satyr following behind.**

**"Frankly speaking, I don't know him." replied the humanoid chipmunk as he detached his shuriken from the log. Both he and Yurnero looked at Rylai and the satyr.**

**Rylai finished coughing and looked at the satyr that followed her.**

**"You see? I'm not attacking you." said the satyr with raised hands as a sign of surrender yet held his blade on his right hand.**

**"Oh yeah? Why did you attack me with that-that smoke of yours?" asked Rylai.**

**"Because you were about to attack me." replied the satyr.**

**"Who wouldn't when you just appear from nowhere?"**

**"I never appear suddenly. You used a dust of appearance, thus revealing me."**

**The humanoid chipmunk spoke and the two faced him. "There's been a grave misunderstanding here. We better settle down and talk about this."**

**Rylai looked back at the satyr. "Is he your friend?"**

**"No. This is the first time I've seen him." replied the satyr. Suddenly, he disappeared.**

**"He's gone." commented Yurnero.**

**"Not really. I'm still here but you can't see me." said the satyr. "The dust's effects wore off and my skill is working again."**

**"Impressive." commented the humanoid chipmunk. "A passive skill?"**

**"Yes."**

**Yurnero sighed. "Can we sit and talk now? And you." He addressed the satyr. "Can you show yourself? This night is getting strange."**

**"All right, fine." The satyr showed himself but not transparent. More like he is opaque.**

**When all sat down, each of them introduce themselves.**

**Yurnero introduced himself first. "I am Yurnero... the Juggernaut." he added when he saw Rylai's happy and expecting face. "And my companion here is Rylai the Crystal Maiden."**

**The humanoid chipmunk spoke. "I never heard about you, Juggernaut. But the Crystal Maiden, I heard that title. Are you one of those who participated in stopping the advancing undead?"**

**"Yes." Rylai said happily. "Who are you? With skills that make you invisible, the allies would gladly have you."**

**"I'm not interested in your war but with the right price, I might reconsider. My name is Gondar, Bounty Hunter."**

**"You're the Bounty Hunter?" asked the satyr. Then he smirked. "I've heard about your exploits. Among all bounty hunters in this world, you're the most famous."**

**"Oh really?" said Gondar. "I'm quite flattered." he chuckled.**

**Rylai addressed the satyr. "And who you might be?"**

**"Rikimaru, Stealth Assassin. At your service. You may call me Riki."**

**Gondar spoke with interest. "So you're the Stealth Assassin. I've also heard many tales about you. But do tell, why is an assassin hunting a bounty when you can have clients that require your skills?"**

**"No available clients that need my services. Yet." replied Riki. "So I opted to hunt. It seems we have the same target."**

**"And we have the same mistake."**

**Yurnero interrupted. "Wait. You both said you're hunting a target with a bounty. Am I correct?" the two guests nodded their heads. "And both of you thought I'm your target? Is that the reason the two of you are sneaking in our camp?"**

**Gondar and Riki spoke in unison. "Yes." They looked at each other before facing Juggernaut.**

**"I've followed rumors of a masked man who matches the description in the wanted poster." said Gondar. "And when I saw you, I thought you looked different. I have to follow just to make sure if I'm mistaken. And I was mistaken."**

**"Same here." said Riki.**

**"Who is this target that you thought is me?" asked Yurnero.**

**Gondar and Riki took out their own copy of the wanted poster and showed it to him. The posters show a front and side view of a man with hair reaching his jaw, then below is wearing a helm shaped like a ram's. At the side of the pictures is another drawing of a big sword. Below the pictures is the name...**

**Rylai gasped. "You're hunting for Sven?" she asked in disbelief.**

**The three men looked at her, the two guests eyed her with interest. "You know this man?"they asked in unison.**

**"Yeah. Who placed a bounty on him?" Rylai asked. "He's such a good guy." she beamed. "And wore a lovely shade of blue armor."**

**"The vigil knights. They are very desperate to get back the sword he wields. Very desperate." said Riki.**

**"And they're willing to pay a thousand gold. A mere amount but still worth earning it." said Gondar.**

**Rylai frowned. "Even if he had a bounty, it's still wrong to take him against his will."**

**"Tell that to the knights who placed the bounty on him." said Gondar. "Where is this Sven hiding?" he asked casually.**

**"He's not hiding. He's back east assisting the allies." said Rylai.**

**"That was old news." said Gondar.**

**"Last I heard he arrived here in the west continent about two months ago." said Riki. "And it looks like you knew nothing about this." he added as he saw the confused look in Rylai's face.**

**"I... I didn't know." Rylai admitted.**

**Gondar sighed. "And no useful information to extract from you, too." he stood and faced Riki. "There is nothing we can do here. How about joining me for a hunt? There's a bounty for taking out a group of bandits around this area. We can split the one thousand and two hundred gold."**

**"Sounds too good for me." commented Riki as he stood. "Nice meeting you people. Farewell."**

**"Enjoy the night." added Gondar.**

**The two became invisible and blend in with the shadows of the woods and into the night.**

**"Wow. They just met and they seem... fast friends." said Rylai.**

**"Reputation and respect made them act that way." commented Yurnero.**

**Rylai looked at him with a smile. "Do you think we're just like them? We became friends you know."**

**"... I admit, I never consider you a friend. Just an acquaintance." Yurnero said.**

**Rylai pouted then smiled. "Close enough." She said happily. "It was such an interesting night, don't you think so? What's that burning- Oh my gosh! The food!"**

* * *

AN: What's the difference between friend and acquaintance? IMO, a friend is a close associate while acquaintance is someone you know but not familiar or close with. Does my explanation makes sense? I tried.


	12. Reroute

_AN: Got bored and imagination is not working properly so I fixed some grammars and stuff on the first eight chapters. Major changes regarding Yurnero's scarred face. I'm looking for inspiration so I could think what to write next and finish this story. This chapter is full of talking yet I hope you guys enjoy it._

Change Course

For a week of traveling on foot, Yurnero and Rylai arrived at the bustling port town of Faran in the afternoon. To their disappointment, the port has no ships that could travel to the east. Rylai went to ask an old humanoid otter sailor as of why there are no available ships.

"No matter where you go, all the ports have no passenger ships. Most of the passenger ships were either used to war or destroyed by those foul sea creatures." answered the sailor. "What you see here are cargo boats to transport goods to neighboring places, and sometimes a naval ship when in need to restock. There will be no passenger ships available once there are new ones build or the war at seas either stopped, which in my opinion will not stop, or became peaceful."

"Um, when will the new ships be finished?" asked Rylai.

"Building a ship will take more than a year, miss. That means you'll be stuck here for more than a year before the new ships can set sail."

Rylai gasped. "Oh! But it's really important for me and my companion to reach the east!"

"Sorry miss. No ships are available. Return here after more than a year so you may get a boat. Besides, why go when most wars happened there? It's more peaceful here."

Yurnero spoke. "Is there another route?"

The old sailor looked at them. "You folks really wanted to reach the east, huh?" when they nodded, the old sailor relented. "Well, there's another way but it doesn't involve riding a ship. I warn you, there are lots of dangers. Buuut, I think you guys can handle yourselves. Alright, I'll tell ya…

"There are two routes: the first route is taking a carriage and go through the south gate. When the carriage reached the next town, it won't go further 'cos lots of bad things happened there. If you still insist to travel, then you guys travel on foot. You'll come across unplowed fields and deserted communities. If you meet people, be careful, they be wolves in sheep's clothing. After passing the deserted villages, you'll be on the ongoing rebellion happening on Agon city. You'll see a lot of riots and protests there. Then further Agon city is a gang war happening on Beatan city. These gangs are fighting for control of who shall rule the city. I tell you, the government there can't stop them 'cos most of them politicians are under the thumbs of these gangs. On the next city—"

"Forgive me but I have no wish to hear about these conflicts." Yurnero interrupted politely. "Do tell the routes. Please."

"Haaa, very well." the old sailor continued to talk. "The other route is to take a carriage and pass through the west gate. By a week and a half, you'll arrive at the desert of Misrule."

Rylai raised her brows. "Did you say Misrule?"

"Yes miss. Why?"

Rylai seemed to hesitate to answer. "… I have an aunt living there. But why Misrule? Is there another way around it?"

"Well, yes, I think so. Although going around the desert you'll come across another deserted community and will take lots of time."

Yurnero interrupted. "What do we do after we reach Misrule? We ride another carriage?"

The old sailor answered. "Yes. You could either choose to go to The Great Mining Pits or the growing city of Yukon. These places are now at the Southern Jungles continent. In almost a month, you'll reach Port Fradj, found at the tip of the continent. You need to be wary 'cos during those travels you'll see a frontier with no civilization in sight, and that means you'll have to have stops in the Great Dirt Road. You know what's a frontier, right? It's a vast, flat land. And it not only mean you won't find a living soul, oh no. You might meet some such as beasts, bandits, tribal men, and renegades that wants to cause harm on you. When you make camp, always stay beside the Great Dirt Road and not go deep in the western woods. There are ongoing tribal wars deep in the jungle and sometimes a band of these tribes would try to ambush travelers for their own means. Anyway, the Great Dirt Road is patrolled by the cavalry, making sure that these bad folks will not harm travelers."

"I thought all passenger ships are not available."

"I'm not done, sonny. At the Pointed Cliff by the bay of Fradj, when night came and the tide is low, you'll see coracles that connects to other islands. You'll see two paths. Take the left one and make haste to reach the nearest island, who knows when the tide will rise. Don't worry, some islands have pools of water and edible plants. If the coracle you chose leads you to a fishing community, that's great. You have a chance to speed up your travel by riding a fisherman's boat to reach another fishing community until you reach the closest port or town in the east. Hope my information helps."

"It does. Thank you." Yurnero said as he bowed. He then looked at Rylai. "We will choose the west gate."

"Okay." Rylai then turned to the old sailor. "Um, pardon me. I want to know what's on the west coracle."

The old sailor obliged to answer. "That coracle leads to the Acid Jungles of Jidi Island, home to poisonous beasts and plants. It's declared unsafe to visit when an herbalist went there through that route and never returned. It happened eighteen years ago."

"I see. Thanks."

"You guys better go now and get a carriage. The next one will be leaving in two hours. Godspeed."

* * *

Yurnero and Rylai are the only passengers inside the carriage that passed homesteads and fields along the way.

"We should have thought about taking a carriage when we left Augury." said Rylai as she removed her eyes from the scenery and faced Yurnero who is sitting opposite from her.

Yurnero faced her to answer. "… We were distracted from the fighting that is why the thought never crossed our mind."

Rylai started to worry. "I really wonder if we could reach the east on time. If only the ships are available, we could have arrived there for a month rather travel by land. It might take us three months or more."

"We will. Just think positive."

Rylai smiled and giggled. "If you really believe that then yes, I'll also believe we'll get there on time."

The two then continued to watch the scenery in companionable silence.


	13. End of Terror

End of Terror

After three days, the carriage stopped in front of an inn of a small village. It was almost dusk and the carriage driver told the duo and the additional two passengers he picked up along the way that he will introduce them to his replacement. While the passengers followed the carriage driver inside the inn, Yurnero and Rylai stayed outside for a while.

Rylai finished stretching her back. "Haaah! Finally, we get to leave the carriage. My butt and breasts still hurt from the bumpy ride."

"Seriously? Must you mention your body parts in public where people can hear?" said an exasperated Yurnero. "They will… imagine what you have gone through."

Rylai blushed with embarrassment. "Oh. Oops. Sorry." she sheepishly said.

Yurnero sighed and shakes his head before facing Rylai. "Next time, be careful of what you say when in public, all right?"

Rylai beamed. "All right." she said happily.

The carriage driver came out from the inn in a hurry. "Come quick, please. It's an emergency." He said. "Please, don't ask. Everything will be explained inside."

Yurnero and Rylai looked at each other before they followed the carriage driver inside the inn. The dining hall is crowded with people who looked at them when they entered, expectations on their faces. Then they talked among each other.

From the jumble of words, Yurnero managed to make out some of their conversations.

"So they're the heroes he's talking about?"

"D'you think two of 'em can deal with it?"

"What if he's a demon behind that mask?"

"Are they really heroes?"

"Can they beat up that thing?"

"Look at 'er, Joe. Pretty face and pretty jugs."

Yurnero turned to the carriage driver and spoke in a stern, loud voice. "What is going on around here?" The voices died down and all eyes are focused on the duo.

The driver turned his head to a person sitting among the crowd. The middle-aged man stood and came towards the two.

"Greetings, I'm the leader of this small community." said the middle-aged man. "Most of us gathered here for a discussion about our problem. When Tomas here," indicating the carriage driver "said he had passengers that looked like heroes, we're happy that maybe the two of you can help us."

"And the problem is?"

"You see, there's been a demon causing mayhem on our community for a month, and it's destroying our livelihood. We tried to stop him but he, well, he's too much for us."

"And you want us to drive away this demon?"

The crowd answered "Yes!"

The leader spoke again. "Please, help us… We'll compensate you for your efforts… And free lodging!" he turned to the crowd. "That's a good deal, aye?" and the crowd gave their approval. The leader then turned back to Yurnero. "Do you accept?"

Yurnero turned to Rylai. "Well? What do you say?"

Rylai smiled at Yurnero then faced the leader. "Even without the reward, we're willing to help you in your problem."

"We accept your deal." Yurnero quickly said to the leader.

The crowd gave cheers and the leader has to signal them to keep quiet. When the crowd became pacified, the leader spoke. "Thank you. By the way, what are your names?"

"My name's Rylai the Crystal Maiden.

"I am Yurnero the Juggernaut." Yurnero then asked the leader. "Can you give us details about this demon?"

The leader nodded. "Just like any demon, this one has horns and wings. This demon is color black, or purple? Not sure. He leaves burning hoof prints on whatever he walked upon. He calls himself 'the Terror'."

Some people on the crowd voiced out.

"Nope! That's not it!"

"I think it's maur—urr, maur- Can't remember."

"Marauder Terror! Nuff said!"

"Nuh-uh! It's Demon of Terror!"

"Puleeze, everyone heard he calls himself the Terror of the Moor!"

"It's Blades of Terror! Hands down people!"

The disagreements between people became a loud quarrel among the crowd.

As the leader tries to calm the crowd, some lad came bursting through the door of the inn. "He's back! The demon is back!" cried the lad. "He's destroying the bales!" This made the crowd cry in dismay.

"Let's go." said Yurnero to Rylai as he took his sword from his bag pack. He spoke to the lad and asked where the demon is. After the lad gave him instructions, he left the inn with Rylai following behind.

* * *

Yurnero and Rylai arrived at the area where the demon is wrecking havoc. From their position, they could see some of the bales of hay destroyed and people fleeing from the demon. What the leader said almost matches the description of the demon, or rather demons. The demons are infused with dark energy and the wings are formed like the blades it wields.

"Juggernaut, didn't they mention we deal with a demon?" asked Rylai. "I'm seeing two of them."

Yurnero nodded. "Those people back there never mentioned about two demons that looked alike."

"Either way, we need to stop them. The people depend on us."

"I know. Yet we have to know more about—Wait!" Yurnero called but Rylai continued to move towards the burning fields. "Damn woman…" He saw and stopped a panicking farmer who passed him. "Wait. I need answers."

"Ah! Demon! Please, spare me!"

"I'm no demon! Tell me, why there are two demons when your leader mentioned only one?"

"T-that demon can make a copy of himself. Also, he can make a copy of anyone. Please, let me go."

Yurnero lets go of the farmer. Now that he knows he is dealing with one demon with the ability to create an illusion of himself and others, he has to hurry and save the blasted Crystal Maiden from suicide.

* * *

The demons were about to destroy another bale of hay when Rylai casts her Crystal Nova on them. The demons moved away from the icy area then one of them turned into smoke. As the icy area vanished, the remaining demon then faced the person who had the audacity to attack him.

_It's an illusion! _thought Rylai. _I better tell Jugger—Oh, he's not here yet._

"Who are you to attack me?" spoke the demon.

"I'm Rylai the Crystal Maiden. And I'm here to stop your reign of terror!"

The demon mockingly laughed at her.

"What's so funny, demon?" asked an uneasy yet serious Rylai.

"You… and your own worst enemy." suddenly he casts a spell at Rylai.

Rylai was surprised to see an illusion of herself in color dark blue and purple and it started to attack her. Rylai casts Frostbite on her illusion and attacked it normally yet the illusion too continued to attack. Before the effects of Frostbite are gone, Rylai tried to run and hide behind a bale of hay yet she discovered that her movement is slowed as long as her doppelganger continues to attack her. Luckily, her Frostbite killed the doppelganger first.

As Rylai ran for cover, she heard the demon speak a foreign language. As she turned her head to see the demon, she saw him transform into a more sinister being. Then he used his skill and he became two. Then the two demons started to attack Rylai from a long distance. Running for cover is useless.

Rylai knew she is getting weak from the continuous assault. If this keeps going on, she will faint. However, she was glad that Yurnero is coming towards her. Encouraged, she turned back to face the enemy, or enemies, and casts Crystal Nova before coming to Yurnero as quick as she can. Her spell slowed the two demons, giving Yurnero enough time to conjure his healing ward.

Yurnero commanded Rylai to back away as she reached him. When Rylai complied, he lets his healing ward follow her. Then he went forward and faced the demon.

"Now who are you?" asked one of the demons when he noticed Yurnero blocking his way.

"I am Yurnero, the Juggernaut. Who are you, demon?"

"I am Terrorblade, the Marauding Demon. A fitting title for a handsome devil." Terroblade chuckled yet it did not faze Yurnero. Then he began to taunt. "Juggernaut, eh? Can you prove that you are worthy to such title?"

"Never underestimate me… Hyaaaaaaaargh!" Then he started spinning towards the two demons.

It never escaped Rylai's notice that the demons' long range attack dealt damage on Yurnero and it worried her. She continued to follow Yurnero while the ward heals her bruises, ready to act in case Yurnero is in trouble.

* * *

Yurnero felt Terrorblade tried to cast a spell on him while he was under Blade Fury's effects. He could have taunted the demon that his magic is no use but the demon and his illusion's normal range attacks hurt. When Blade Fury is done, Yurnero attacked one of the demons with beautiful yet deadly strokes of his blade. The demon then cast his spell and a copy of Yurnero appeared. The real Yurnero never cared of the damages he received from the demons nor his illusion.

Rylai and the healing ward came within range. She casts Crystal Nova on the demons, helping Yurnero quickly finish off his doppelganger and the demon, which happens to be an illusion. Then she casts Frostbite on the real demon.

When the healing ward expired, and seeing all the illusions dead and the real demon encased in ice, Yurnero could not help but say "Looks like it's just you and me." then used his ultimate, Omnislash.

Even when Frostbites effects are gone and the demon returned to his original form, he could not escape nor attack Yurnero as he tried to run into the woods. Seeing Yurnero is done with his bladework, the wounded and vulnerable Terrorblade faced him.

"SU—Damnation!" Terrorblade failed to use his skill when Yurnero started to spin. Seeing Rylai coming towards him, the demon has no choice but to run into the woods. "I did not escape Foulfell just to die in this pathetic village!"

"He's escaping!" Rylai said as she came near the woods. "We can catch up with him as long as we follow his foot—I mean, hoof prints."

"No." Yurnero grabbed Rylai's upper arm when she started to follow the demon before releasing her. "Even if we manage to track him down, he might try to ambush us with his abilities. Besides, it is already dark and his burning hoof prints are fading."

Rylai nodded. "Yeah, you're right. That means we return to the inn?"

Yurnero nodded in response and together, they walked.

"Can you summon your healing ward again? We still got bruises on us." said Rylai as they walked.

"Wait. Give me time to concentrate." A couple of seconds later, he summoned a healing ward.

Rylai began to prattle. "Juggernaut, I wonder if you could shout out your title as you start to spin? I mean, you go shout 'JUGGERNAAAAAUUUT!'! How about it? It would sound so cool and will make your enemies be afraid of you. Just like what happened today!"

"Hm. That sounds good. Maybe I will do as you suggest when the opportunity arose. But enough of that, I have concerns regarding tonight's events."

"What about it?"

Yurnero is interrupted by the same lad who informed the people at the inn came rushing towards them, few people tagging along too. "Wow! I saw everything! You guys made that demon leave! You guys are awesome! Wait till the others heard about this!" then went to spread the good news. The others congratulated the duo and accompanied them.

As the duo continued to walk, many more joined and cheered until they stopped outside the inn. The leader and the folks met them outside.

"Here are the Heroes who saved our village!" announced the leader and everyone cheered. To the duo, he said "I remembered the name of the demon. His name is Terrorblade the Marauder Demon. But that's of no importance now. Come!" and ushered them inside the inn. When the duo is seated, the folks began to give their gifts: a heap of pork, beef, poultry, fish, dairy products, fruits, vegetables, herbs and spices.

"We're sorry if we can't give you gold. These are all we can afford." reasoned the leader.

"That's okay, we understand." assured Rylai.

"The question is how we will bring all these food without getting spoiled?" asked Yurnero.

From the crowd, some people began to voice out.

"This calls for a night of celebration!"

"Bring out the mead!"

"PAAAARRRTYYY!"

"Call in the feast!"

"Yeah, baby! Let's celebrate!"

"PAAAAHHAAARRTTEEEEE!"

Some folks started to leave the inn to bring out tables and prepare food and drinks on the streets. In less than two minutes, the streets of the village are full of celebrating people and dragging the two heroes to join them.


	14. Talk

Talk

It feels like an eternity when Yurnero managed to escape the rowdy crowd. When the folks started the celebration, they urged him and Rylai to join. Rylai told them she would love to but not for long while he was reluctant. As the celebration went on, the crowd was getting drunk with either happiness or too much mead. Also, Yurnero lost sight on Rylai. Now he has no idea where she is now.

As Yurnero made way towards the inn, he spotted the innkeeper's wife. "Have you seen Crystal Maiden? I looked everywhere yet I could not find her."

"Course you can't. She left the celebration early and asked if she could use the kitchen." answered the wife. "She plans to preserve all the food we gave before leaving tomorrow. I said 'Sure. I'll help you.' But she said 'Don't worry. I can handle this job. You just enjoy the party.' She's such a sweetling to reconsider my happiness! So I said 'You're free to use the kitchen as long as you like.' I also said she can have the jars, cans or bottles she uses for the preserved food as my thanks for driving that demon from this village."

Yurnero asked where the kitchen is and thanked the wife. Nearing the kitchen, he heard Rylai singing a free-verse song. Surprisingly, her girlish singing voice is sweet and pleasant to the ears.

"… With good and kindness,

You pour in happiness.

Add in some peace,

put a dash of faith

and a pinch of hope.

Mix them all and you have love…"

Rylai was humming happily when Yurnero entered the kitchen. He could see a long table lined with different containers of varied shapes and sizes, with the two couriers resting beside it; and a pony-tailed Rylai wearing an apron minus the hooded cape, pauldrons, and arm warmers. She was adding some liquid on a jar before covering it.

Rylai spotted him and beamed. "Juggernaut! I thought you're still partying."

"A party I'm not happy to join. I'm just glad to escape the rowdy crowd." said Yurnero.

"Isn't it normal for people to be loud during parties?" she asked as she brings the jar on the long table.

"To some, yes. To others like me, no." he changed the subject. "You did all this?" he asked as he neared at the line of jars and cans.

"Yup! I just finished preserving the food. Didn't you know the innkeeper's wife is so nice to give me these containers? It lessens my worry on where to put the preserved food."

"Mm hm. She told me so." Yurnero continued to look around. "Did you also clean this kitchen?"

"Of course. It's basic to always keep the kitchen clean and tidy to prevent sickness when preparing meals. Speaking of preparing meals, I'm about to cook dinner. It would be too rude to ask the villagers to leave some for me. Have you eaten already?"

"No."

Rylai nodded. "Okay. I better start now." she started to pick up a potato that she prepared along with the other ingredients.

"Let me do the peeling." offered Yurnero.

"It's okay. I got this."

"I insist. I want to help."

Rylai smiled at him. "Okay. It's not really necessary but thanks." she said as she handed a bowl of potatoes and a knife peeler to Yurnero. After giving Yurnero the task, Rylai started on cooking the meat.

"Can I put these inside our bag packs now?" asked Yurnero, indicated the containers.

"Yeah. Wow. You're not only fast at attacking enemies, you're fast at peeling potatoes too." complimented Rylai as she took the bowl from Yurnero and started to boil it.

"It's a talent." he humbly replied as Rylai started to add the other ingredients on the cooking meat. After putting the containers inside their bag packs, Yurnero sat on a chair and watched Rylai cook and hum a happy tune. He admits to himself, she knows her way in the kitchen. Come to think of it, Rylai was the one who mends and washes his clothes, cook their food, and manages the money (Actually, most of the expenses are handled by Rylai because she has money). Seeing and remembering Rylai's actions remind him of his mentor's loyal wife as she takes care of the house…

Yurnero mentally shakes his head. No point to dwell in the past. He continued to watch Rylai as she transferred the meat and potatoes on different bowls. After putting a serving spoon on the meat, she started to mash the potatoes.

"Juggernaut, can you prepare the table please? The plates and utensils are over that counter. Oh, and please bring Scotty and Tengu's dish bowls over here."

Yurnero complied. He took the couriers' dish bowls and handed them to her. Then he took two eating utensils and glasses, and arranged them on the table. After that, he sat and waits for Rylai to serve the meal.

Rylai removed the apron before coming to the table, carrying a tray of their meal. She puts their food on the table before giving the couriers' dish bowls. Putting the tray away, she finally sat down facing Yurnero. After Yurnero finished his prayers, they began to eat.

Yurnero knew the food is delicious just by the smell and his first bite. The sweet, spicy, and saucy pork assaulted his taste buds.

"This is so good." complimented Yurnero.

Rylai beamed. "You like it?"

Yurnero nodded. "What do you call this meal?"

"It's caramelized pork with spices. Originally, this simple meal should only be sweet but I just added spices, just a little. At least it didn't affect the sweetness of the sauce."

"Mmm. You like to experiment on food too." Yurnero continued to eat. A thought occurred to him. "Can you also preserve food using this sauce?"

"Yeah. You really liked it, huh? Don't worry, I made some."

"Good. Good."

They continued to eat in silence before Rylai spoke.

"Juggernaut? You were about to tell me something a while back ago."

"When?"

"After our battle with the demon. Terrorblade was it? Yeah."

"… It concerns you."

"Huh? Really? What about it?"

Yurnero sounded stern when he spoke. "Back there, you went headlong and almost get yourself killed."

This surprised Rylai then she started to defend herself. "I have to act and stop that Terrorblade. Besides, I survived. How about you? You took your time to act. And back at Augury, you also went headlong towards those sea creatures."

"The first thing I do is assess the situation such as study your surroundings and enemies. I have my healing ward and special abilities that grants me immunity. I may act reckless but I can defend and save myself because I know my way around a fight."

He continued to speak. "You on the other hand, are a complete opposite of me. You never checked the situation first before engaging the enemy and that means you put yourself in harm's way. Whatever happens, always assess. And stay away from the frontlines. That job will be mine. As far as I know, mages should stay behind the vanguard."

Rylai looked at him with furrowed brows. "But there are others that can stay in the frontlines. Like Rubick. He gets to stay on the frontlines as long as he likes. And Lyralei. She's not a mage but a ranger, specifically, the Windranger. And Kardel, a Keen who uses his gun. They either stay behind or go in the frontlines too. You should have seen them fight without hesitation. And there are others too. So if they can do it, why can't I?"

"I may not have met them but I believe they have abilities that can cause great damage and instantly kill an enemy or abilities that will help them escape."

"I can kill too and I can escape by freezing my enemies!"

"Hm. I want you to know that you cannot kill an enemy by yourself. In fact, your magic can slow and disable but could not kill an enemy instantly. Then there is your recklessness of going headlong without assessing the situation. You may manage to freeze an enemy but what if there are others lying in wait just to ambush you? What if the enemy is free from your magic and attacked you? What if this enemy is stronger than you? Me, I have a chance to save myself or fight. You however, you are in a situation that is inescapable: you cannot run as fast as I and you are fragile. Just like a while ago, you should have been dead if I have not arrived to save you from that demon!"

Rylai is silent. Her eyes are focused on her plate, a troubled expression on her face.

Yurnero knew he was being brutally honest and hurt her feelings but she really needed to hear these things and learn from it. Yet… "Listen. From our conversation, I suspect you want to prove to them how reliant you are. Am I correct?" Rylai slowly nodded like a little girl whose been scolded. "Did they give you instructions such as stay away from the frontlines?" she shakes her head.

"Everyone must do their part in the war. I just did what I think is right." Rylai reasoned.

Yurnero just nodded. "Are they the reason why you left to continue training?" Rylai nodded. "You must not follow others examples just so you can prove that you can do it too. Since we will be traveling together, I want you to do me a favor: never stay at the frontlines."

"But… I don't know if I could do what you said.' Rylai said sadly. "I mean, I've been doing it for a long time... And I never knew my actions causes trouble to others. I just wanted to be helpful. I never wanted to be a- a burden!"

_Just like what the old man said, I need to help this woman by guiding her on what to do._ He reached out a hand towards her. With a finger, he puts it under Rylai's chin and raised her head before removing it. The startled Rylai looked at him with wide eyes.

"All I said are true despite you have powerful magic. But upon my observation, I believe your skills are effective when you help others to secure a kill. Just like the battle on Augury and a while ago. With your aid, I manage to deal great damage on our enemies. And during those times, you were behind me and away from harm's way, although you had the tendency to come forward and face the enemy. I have decided that whatever happens, you will listen to my instructions first and always stay away from the enemy's attack range as best you can. Do you understand?"

Rylai looked at him with wonder.

"I said, 'do you understand'?" Yurnero asked again, making her nod her head as a response. "Good. And that will be our deal."

* * *

They finished their meal. After Rylai finished cleaning the dirty dishes and checking the kitchen is in order, they went to find the innkeeper. They found him and got the keys to their rooms. The innkeeper commanded his maids to bring the tub and buckets of hot water to their rooms. The maids left after doing their jobs, leaving the duo and the couriers at the hallway.

Rylai have not entered her room. "Umm…"

Yurnero was about to enter his room when he heard her. "Hm? What is it?"

"Umm, do you believe I'm powerful and helpful?" she timidly asked.

_She needs reassurance. She really needs to build up her confidence._ "Yes."

She looked at him with worry and hope. "Truly?"

"Upon my honor, I will not lie to you. Yes, I do believe you are powerful and helpful. You just need guidance to make yourself effective when it comes to battles."

His words made Rylai give a bright smile and her cheeks turned pink. "Really?" she giggled. "Thanks. You… you made me happy! It means so much to me!"

"Mm. Yeah, yeah. And remember our deal: you will listen to my instructions and stay away from harm's way." he added in case she forgot about it.

"Don't worry, I will!" then she greeted him with a shy and gentle "Goodnight, Yurnero."

"Hm. Same goes to you too."


	15. Stranded pt I

AN: I need to post this now cos I've been editing this like almost ten times now. Aaand it's disrupting my study habits. Will be posting the next chapter either tomorrow, in two days, or next week. Hope y'all enjoy this one.

* * *

Stranded pt. I

The duo's ride inside the carriage is moving smoothly; no bumps, no noise, just pleasant. Because the ride was pleasant, they had a good sleep throughout the night.

The curtains did not stop the morning sun's rays as it tries to pass through and hits Rylai's face, stirring her to wakefulness. Rylai covered her mouth to cover her yawn and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Not satisfied, she took a washcloth and bottled water from her back pack. She drank first before pouring some on the washcloth. Finished wiping her face, she was about to pull the curtains when she saw Yurnero stir.

"Good morning, Juggernaut!" Rylai cheerily greeted Yurnero. "Did you get a good night sleep? Because I did."

"Mm hm." Yurnero grunted as Rylai pulled the curtains and opened the window, letting the sunlight and shadow pour inside the carriage and waking the two couriers. "Our ride is still going smoothly. It's like we are traveling on air."

"Um, I think... we are traveling on air." said a dumbstruck Rylai as she looked out the window.

Alarmed of what Rylai said, Yurnero also looked outside. He saw mountains but no flat land and trees, rather clouds that he thought are mist. When he looked down, he saw trees. By his calculation, the carriage is flying not too high but not too low. And when he looked up, he realized a giant bird is carrying the carriage.

Rylai was also looking above. "Oh my. For a big bird, shouldn't we hear its flapping? And why does the driver and horses didn't give any kind of noise?"

"The bird is a hunter and one of a hunter's skill is to stay silent when catching its prey. And that is why we never heard any call of distress from the driver and horses." replied Yurnero. He quickly lets his head inside the carriage and Rylai followed his sample. Yurnero then took out his sword from his bag pack and removed the cushions on the seats. "We need to get out of here. Let the couriers wear the bag packs." He started taking blankets and pillows hidden below their seats as he continued to talk. "Wrap these things around you."

"But what about you?" asked a worried Rylai as she gathered the couriers to her and started to cover themselves with the pillows and cushions.

"I will try to bring down this carriage." said Yurnero as he wrapped the blankets around her. "Do not worry about me. Worry about yourself and the couriers."

"Be careful!" called out Rylai as Yurnero opened the carriage door and closed it when he was outside.

Trying to avoid contact with the bird's talons, Yurnero climb up to the driver's seat. He saw no sign of the driver and the harnesses that the horses were ripped. He looked up to study the giant bird. By his estimation, the bird is sixteen feet tall with a wing span of twenty-three. No matter how much he thinks of a safe plan, there is no other way but to wound the bird. Action decided, Yurnero has to do is find a safe spot for the carriage to drop. After three minutes, the bird continued to fly over trees. Yurnero has no choice but execute his plan. He stabbed the bird on its leg and slashed, drawing blood.

The bird felt the pain sear on its flesh and lets go of the carriage. Yurnero then held on the carriage for dear life as it crashes on the tress and continues to fall.

Finally, the carriage crashed on the ground... Or rather, splashed. A scratched and bruised Yurnero realized the carriage landed on a bog. At least the carriage did not break on impact but it is sinking slowly.

Acting quickly despite having a dislocated shoulder, Yurnero went on top of the carriage and made an opening.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Yurnero.

"We're okay!" squeaked Rylai as she struggled to remove the things that wrapped around her and the couriers. Yurnero drops down and slashed the blankets. Setting them free, Yurnero did a quick inspection and found not a bruise on them before climbing up the opening he created.

"Hand me the couriers first." Yurnero instructed.

When the couriers are at the roof, Yurnero then helped Rylai to climb out. Rylai would have stumbled if it was not for Yurnero's tight hold on her waist and assisted her to stand steadily.

"Thanks." said Rylai as Yurnero lets go of her. "We can go there." she said as she pointed at the nearest shore. "But how do we cross this bog? Hmm... I know! Since we're sinking really slow, we can row to shore using some planks and-" she gasped "Yurnero! Your shoulder!"

"This is nothing. All I need to do is put it back to the socket." Yurnero said and grunted in pain.

"O-okay. Can you summon your healing ward now? It will heal that dislocated shoulder too, right?" a worried Rylai asked.

"My healing ward can close flesh wounds and mend broken bones but not a dislocated shoulder." in a determined tone, he gave Rylai instructions. "Listen carefully. I want you to stand behind me and push my shoulder with all your strength. Please, stop worrying. We need to act now."

The worried Rylai then became determined. She gave him a firm nod and did as he instructed. She gently puts her hands on his dislocated shoulder.

Yurnero then placed a hand on his dislocated shoulder. "On the count of three, you push. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"All right. We start. One- two- three!" Yurnero pulled while Rylai pushed his shoulder with all their might. Yurnero grunted and a click was heard, signaling the bone is back to its socket.

"Are you okay? Shouldn't you, um, let your shoulder rest?" asked Rylai when Yurnero started to shrug his shoulder.

"No time." Yurnero said as he summoned his healing ward. The scratches and bruises he received are fading and the pain on his shoulder lessens. "Wait here." Yurnero went back to the driver's seat. Good thing the horse shafts are intact and not submerged in the bog so Yurnero sliced it off. Then he picked up two wide planks and using the horses' harnesses, tied each plank at the end of each shaft. Done making paddles, he went back to Rylai.

"Here." Yurnero gave one paddle to Rylai. "Stay on your side and when I said 'Stroke', that is the time we row."

"I know how to row a boat, Juggernaut." said Rylai as she sat.

With teamwork, the two struggled to row the carriage to the shore. The pace is slow but at least they are moving towards the shore.

"Continue rowing. We're almost there." encouraged Yurnero when Rylai started to worry and the couriers are getting nervous. He could not fault them because the carriage continues to sink as they row.

Two feet away from shore, the carriage finally stopped sinking but never moved no matter how much they rowed.

"Looks like we have to jump." said Yurnero. "Tengu, let the bird-"

"Scotty." quipped Rylai.

"-Scotty ride on your back and jump first."

With Scotty on his back, Tengu jumped and landed safely on the shore.

Yurnero turned to Rylai. "After you... On second thought, I'll assist you." he said when he noticed Rylai's uneasiness. He slipped his an arm behind Rylai's knees and the other at her shoulders.

The sudden action made Rylai gasp in surprise and wrap her arms around Yurnero's neck. Next thing she knows, Yurnero easily jumped and landed on shore. Then he gently sets Rylai on her feet before straightening.

"I never expected you'd carry me." said a blushing Rylai. "And you shouldn't have done it. My weight must have hurt your shoulder."

"It's the only way to easily go to shore. And worry not, I am fine."

"Okay." Blush now gone, Rylai looked around before facing Yurnero." So... where shall we go?"

Yurnero looked straight. "We came from this direction so we go this way. Staying here and wait for rescue is too dangerous. And we better prepare ourselves for combat. Who knows what other creatures we might encounter in this jungle."

* * *

"Hyarrgh!" Yurnero continued to slice vines and branches as he and his companions continued to walk.

"Juggernaut, can we stop for a while and rest?" complained Rylai. "We've walked non-stop for eight hours and we're tired. Oh! And hungry too." she added in embarrassment when her stomach growled. Scotty chirped and Tengu barked in agreement.

Yurnero's stomach also growled and he stopped his hacking. "You're right. We better rest and eat. After thirty minutes, we continue our travel."

Rylai beamed. "Sounds good."

When thirty minutes is done, they continued their travel. They had small encounters with hungry land beasts but they easily defeated them. They are also lucky that no air beasts came swooping down on them.

When dusk came and many hours of walking done, they have finally reached the end of the jungle. Ahead of them is a plain with a busy town, and beyond the town is another wooded area.

Rylai sighed with relief. "Finally! A town!"

"Civilization at last." said Yurnero.

"I can't wait to have a long soak in a tub!" Rylai said in excitement. "How abou-"

"GET DOWN!" Yurnero quickly grabbed Rylai and dropped to the ground just as a loud swoosh sounded above them.

"W-what was that?" asked Rylai as she and Yurnero were standing up.

"Looks like a bird." Yurnero answered as he watched the bird fly away. "We better head straight to town now!" he added when he spotted the bird has now two companions and turned towards them again. He quickly placed Scotty at Tengu's back and commanded him to run ahead and look for cover. The dog obeyed his master. Then Yurnero grabbed Rylai's hand and ran towards town.

Yurnero continued to dodge the birds' swooping attack while protecting Rylai. Luckily, as they neared one of the buildings, some folks came to their aid. The leader of the posse gave instructions to the folks and they obeyed. They lit up torches and made loud noises. What they were doing is effective because the birds quickly left the area.

"You have our gratitude." said Yurnero knowing that he and Rylai are already safe.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving us from those big birds." said Rylai as she gave the couriers a hug.

"Just doing our job." said the good-natured human leader that talks with a drawl. The leader is wearing a badge on his vest that says 'Marshal'. He has dark hair despite wearing a Stetson, and has a long jungle bolo-scimitar and pistol at his hip.

The marshal turned to the posse. "You folks can go home now. Deputies, escort them safely. I'll deal with this. And make sure y'all check the skies and keep to the side of the buildings." The posse nodded and greeted the sheriff good eve before leaving. Only two people stayed behind:a female Keen with brown hair tied in a pony-tail and wearing goggles is holding a sniper rifle; and a male Elf with long, blonde hair, wearing a bone-helm and has a bow and quiver of arrows upon his back.

The marshal introduced himself. "Howdy. I'm Lenno, marshal and acting sheriff of this town. These here are my trusted deputies. This is Doli." indicating the female Keen. "And Ezhno." indicating the male Elf. "Who you folks?"

"I am Yurnero the Juggernaut."

"And I'm Rylai the Crystal Maiden."

The marshal and acting sheriff named Lenno raised an eyebrow. "You guys are heroes?" the duo nodded and Lenno nodded in acknowledgement. "You know, this town rarely see folks coming out of the jungle. Ahh, where are my manners. Y'all must be tired. C'mon, we'll help you to find accommodations. Then tomorrow, we'll talk."


	16. Stranded pt II

Stranded pt. II

Yurnero and Rylai brought their weapons and left the couriers at the stable before they went to the sheriff's office. Meeting Lenno and his deputies, they told them of their misadventures that happened yesterday.

"Damn. There are reports of missing carriages these past years." said Lenno.

Doli grimaced. "Poor folks were taken by gigantic birds."

Ezhno nodded his bone-helmed head. "At least the mysterious disappearance of the carriages are unraveled." he said in a soft voice. He turned towards the duo. "The two of you are fortunate to escape such a terrible fate."

Yurnero also nodded his head. "Mm. I agree. Is there an alternative way to leave this place? I asked the innkeeper for directions to the carriage station. He said that there are no available carriages today and the next batch will be arriving late in the evening."

Lenno leaned back on his chair. "Carriages come here by groups and are well-guarded because the jungle is home to great beasts that will hunt down anything they think is easy prey. Also, there's a fixed schedule as when these carriages come and go. If the next batch of carriages will be arriving tonight, then expect to travel by morning."

"That's good news. Right, Juggernaut?" said Rylai.

"Yes. Still, we are stranded here." complained Yurnero. "I cannot believe we have to wait for tomorrow just to leave this place."

Lenno laughed. "Aw, c'mon. This place is decent despite having a dangerous jungle in the neighborhood."

A deputy came in the office. "Sheriff- I mean, marshal! Those Banders are causin' trouble again."

Lenno's good-natured demeanor changed. "Goddammit! What did they do now?"

"Let me hazard a guess. It involves the goblin workshop again." said Doli. When the deputy nodded, she grinned. "Hee! Bulls-eye!"

An exasperate Lenno pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Ah, shit..."

Doli grinned. "Language, marshal."

Ezhno looked at Yurnero and Rylai. "There are humans with- strange thinking- who lived near the swamp within the jungle. One of them is the troublesome Banders family. It amazes me how these people survived in a beast-infested area."

"I kept on hoping those Banders will be eaten someday." said Lenno without remorse as he prepares his weapons. "I would gladly run them over with Minco. But damn, I'm a law-enforcer." he turned to Yurnero. "How about joining me just to kill time? At least you get to do something while waiting for the carriages."

"I accept." replied Yurnero and stands up.

"I'll come too!" said Rylai as she stood.

Lenno gave some instructions and thanked the deputy. As the deputy left, he turned back to the people inside his office. "So, y'all ready? Good. Let's go."

As they walked towards their destination, Rylai started to converse with Doli.

"Doli, do you know of a Keen named Kardel Sharpeye?"

Doli beamed and answered Rylai in her adorable voice. "Oh yes! I've heard many tales about him. He is the most famous sharpshooter, earning the prestigious single title 'Sniper', and the chosen one to fulfill a prophecy. It's been a loooong time since he came home. How'd you know him?"

"I fought alongside him back far east, trying to fend off the Undead army."

"Ooh, nice! He's already old, isn't he? Does he live up to his reputation?"

"Yeah. He's old but still sharp. What's this prophecy you're talking about? I heard Kardel mention it sometimes but he won't elaborate."

"It's something regarding an omen and we Keens of the Knollen don't share it. Sorry."

"That's okay. I understand. And Kardel once mentioned that you folks never stray away from home and you need to secure the elders' blessings if you want to get out. You're so lucky to be allowed to travel outside your hometown."

Doli's jolly voice became solemn. "Truth is, I ran away from home and never looked back."

Rylai blushed with embarrassment. "Oh! I-I'm sorry. I didn't know- I just assumed that-"

"That's all right." said Doli, now in her jolly nature again. "I get a chance to meet fellow Keens and I'm lucky to be working for marshal Lenno."

Rylai smiled at Doli. "Good for you, Doli. I'm glad you're thinking positive and enjoying your new life." Rylai then turned her attention to Ezhno.

Before Rylai opened her mouth, Ezhno spoke. "I was a Sentinel serving under the Mage-King. There was an... incident involving the famous guardian of the Hovens. What happened to him made me leave my homeland. I roamed for four hundred years before I met and serve marshal Lenno."

"Four hundred years?" asked a skeptical Yurnero.

"Elves have a long life-span." answered Lenno.

"Oh, wow." said Rylai. "So the bone-helm and cuirass you're wearing-"

"Is my armor during my service to the Mage-King. Have I sated your curiosity, Crystal Maiden?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Ezhno nodded. "Good. I wish not to share about my life again."

"We're here people." announced Lenno. Upon hearing Lenno, the crowd consisting of goblins, humans, and animal-humanoids that gathered at the workshop came to him.

"Marshal!" greeted one of the goblins. "I'm glad you came!" then the crowd started to complain.

Yurnero studied the goblins then looked at Doli. He turned to Rylai and asked. "I thought they are called Keens."

Doli happily answered. "Because goblins belong to the Keen race. I'm actually a dwarf but a long time ago, people started to call dwarves as 'Keens'. And it got stuck so dwarves are now called 'Keens'. It's rare to hear people refer goblins as Keens in this generation."

"Ah. I see."

Lenno finished listening to the complaints of the crowd and approached the group.

"What is the problem, marshal?" asked Ezhno.

"The Banders forcefully opened the doors and stole a goblin invention which is called a chainsaw. A hand-held elongated saw with a small but sharp chain surrounds it and used for cutting lumber. It works when you pull the sling and the saw will spin rapidly."

"What do the Banders intend to use it for?"

"I don't know and that's what I'm worried about. Who knows what they're planning."

An animal-humanoid boy came towards Lenno. "Here's your pony, sheriff." he said as he handed the reins to Lenno.

"Thanks kid." Lenno tossed a silver coin, which the boy gleefully caught before leaving. "Hey, Minco." Lenno greeted the gray and speckled pony and patted its neck. He checked the saddle, reins and three nets. The first net is just plain rope, the second has blunt knots, and the third has spikes. Satisfied on his inspection, Lenno spoke to his pony again. "You ready for some action?" the pony neighed. Lenno then turned towards his companions. "You guys don't mind if I sit atop Minco here? I need him in case trouble brews and I wanna look down on those Banders."

"You always bring him with you in every investigation." said Ezhno. Lenno just laughed as he sat on the saddle.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, they arrived at their destination. It is a shanty near a swamp and people are either drinking, quarrelling, or just plain lazy. Lenno got down on his horse, came forward and spoke with the three drunk men who are having a binge drinking.

"Mornin', Billy. Isn't it too early to be drinking?" asked the stern Lenno.

"Howdy, shirrif!" greeted Billy. "Whatcha doin' hir?"

"Looking for the Banders. You seen them?"

The second drunk burped before answering. "They wuz hir a minutes go, am I ryt, Jim?"

The third drunk named Jim answered. "Ya sure ryt, Tim."

Lenno patiently asked again. "Do you know what they're up to?"

Tim scratched his oily head. "I dunno. They sayz they wuz gonna chop some tree. Am I ryt, Jim?"

"Ya sure ryt, Tim."

Lenno asked again. "Got any idea where they might be?"

The three drunks were thinking and drinking deeply before they shook their heads.

"Sori, shiriff. Aint got ideaz wer they."

"Yup, shiriff. I know nothin wer they are. Am I ryt, Tim?"

"Ya sure ryt, Jim."

Lenno released an exasperate sigh. "Right, thanks anyway." he returned to his group.

Rylai asked Lenno. "They did say they were going to cut down a tree, yes?"

Lenno raised an eyebrow. "No offense but we are surrounded by a jungle here, and the jungle consists of trees. Got an idea about where they might cut a tree?"

"Um, in their backyard?"

Lenno blinked then smirked. "Heh. Never thought of that." He massaged his nape. "Why I never thought of that?"

Ezhno spoke. "Your anger towards the Banders has clouded your judgment."

Doli nodded her head in agreement. "It's no brainer that we search their home first before going to other places. It's basic you know."

Leeno sighed. "Yeesh, guys. Don't make me look bad in front of our guests." and his deputies chuckled. "C'mon. We head towards the Banders' compound. Damn, I hate going there. Not only it's found deep in the woods, it's also a shitty dump."

* * *

The reason Lenno hated going to the Banders' compound is justified: it is an island surrounded with green oozing swamp that is littered with trash and dead animals, and everyone scrunch their noses when the smell of decay and pollution wafted in the air; the bridge is made up of logs; fences are made up of rotted planks and rusty wires; the shanty houses are build near trees and are in worse condition compared to their neighbors; and a sign that says 'NO TRISPASENG'.

Yurnero slowly prepares his blade. "The place is quiet."

Lenno agreed as he placed a hand on the hilt of his bolo-scimitar. Ezhno and Doli prepared their weapons. He looked at his deputies. "You know the drill and keep your eyes peeled." Then he commanded his pony to cross the log bridge, moving ahead of the others.

Yurnero also looked at Rylai. "You join them." after Rylai nodded, Yurnero joined Lenno. The three followed suit.

The group now entered the compound. All around them is dark and eerie. Still no sign of the Banders, Lenno decided to continue moving so they passed the houses and trees until they reached an area with a camp fire pit in the middle. Lenno and Yurnero moved towards the pit while the three stayed near the buildings.

Suddenly, the three shouted in surprise. Lenno and Yurnero turned to see them caught inside separated nets and hanging in the air.

"It's a trap!" shouted Lenno. His warning came too late as nets were thrown on him and Yurnero. The nets were heavy and it made the pony Minco and Yurnero kneel.

As the group are trapped, the Banders came out from their hiding places. Twenty-five men, six women, and sixteen young children were cheering and shouting in celebration.

One of the Banders came and looked at Rylai. "Well, looki hir, boys! We gots a puuurty gurl!" he said and slides his dirty fingers on Rylai's exposed arm.

"EEEEPPPSSS! No! Don't touch me!" cried Rylai but the man laughed as he continued what he is doing. Rylai's continued vain struggle attracted the other male Banders and would have joined in tormenting her when Yurnero spoke.

"Touch her again and you will pay dearly with your life!" Yurnero said menacingly.

All startled Banders looked at Yurnero. The man who is tormenting Rylai however, taunted him. "Well, watcha gonna do wen yor in a net?"

Yurnero draws his blade, slashed the nets and freed himself. Lenno also followed his sample.

"Oh, shit! We forgit they has swords! Git ready for battle, boys!" The women and children quickly entered the houses while the men ran by crossing the other bridge and into the jungle.

Yurnero looked at Lenno. "Battle? They ran away!"

"Don't look at me. I'm surprised as you are. But hell, knowing Ricks, he's got another plan. I hate to admit, his stupid plans are somewhat- effective."

"Hmph." Yurnero quickly went to the trapped companions. The closest are the deputies so he carefully sliced the nets before attending Rylai.

Ezhno shook his head. "How humiliating. I am the oldest and experienced among us, yet I have not foreseen this trap."

Rylai hugged herself as she was free and gave Yurnero a grateful smile. "Thanks, Juggernaut."

Yurnero nodded before facing Lenno. "What do we do now?"

Atop his pony, Lenno looked at the direction where the Banders men went. "We hunt them while being cautious. I want them caught and know what the hell is going in their dumb minds."

* * *

AN: I think the words 'shit', 'piss', and 'bitch' are allowed for a rated T story.


	17. Stranded pt III

Stranded pt. III

The posse consisting of Yurnero the Juggernaut, Rylai the Crystal Maiden, marshal and acting-sheriff Lenno, and deputies Ezhno and Doli, passed through bushes just to arrived at a clearing within the jungle.

Someone shouted 'TIMBER!' and a large tree is falling towards the five people.

"Run!" shouted Lenno and everyone scattered to avoid the falling tree. As the tree fell, the Banders men appeared and surrounds the separated group, brandishing axes and knives.

Yurnero did a quick check on his companions despite being surrounded by five Banders men. From his left separated by the tree, Lenno is facing down five Banders, the leader among them. Behind Lenno, Ezhno is also surrounded by five Banders. Yurnero then checked behind him to see Rylai and Doli surrounded by the remaining men.

"Ya sure fell fer ma trap, shiriff!" said the leader of the Banders named Ricks. "Ha! And yous tot yer smart! Well, gis wat. Am smarter dan ya!" the Banders laughed and Ricks shushed them. "Will, we cain't kill ya cos you da shiriff an all. But we gits ta tie ya up an liv ya hir to be eaten by dos dogone beasties. Wyl ye an yor diputies eaten, we gits to hav dat purty gurl and git our gold."

"Gold?" Lenno asked.

"Ya didn' know? Haven ya checked dem wanted posters? Dat man wid ya," pointing at Yurnero. "gots a thousan gold on him. I figurred you is gonna bring em wid ya. So I plan en git da cuttin thingie those little critters made to draw y'all hir. And y'all fell fer it!"

Yurnero was looking at Ricks. "Me? I have a bounty?"

Lenno however, wore a disbelieving look on his face. "Heh... Heh..." then burst out laughing.

Everyone are now looking at Lenno. "Wats so funny? You gone crazy, shiriff?"

Lenno slowly stops laughing before he spoke. "Ah, gods love ya, Ricks. You're still a dumbass."

Ricks got furious. "Dumbass!? Dats it, shiriff! We gonna kill ya! Git dem ol, boys!"

The Banders attacked all at once yet they are no match against the marshal/sheriff, deputies and the heroes. Yurnero does not need to use his Blade Fury or Omnislash, he used his speed, fists and feet to knock out the Banders that surround him. The Banders surrounding Rylai and Doli got slowed by Crystal Nova and knocked unconscious by getting shot in the head with rubber bullets. Ezhno used a spell that made leaves encircle him like a tornado, wounding Banders that gets near him, and easy for Ezhno to knock them unconscious with arrows tipped with padding. Lenno just tossed his nets on three Banders, and knocked out another with the hilt of his sword. Before every Banders were knocked down, Ricks escaped into the woods.

"That dumbass!" Lenno quickly pulled his net made up of plain rope. "Let's go, Minco! Hiya!" and entered the woods to give chase.

As Yurnero and Ezhno quickly tied up the Banders and gathered them in a pile, Rylai and Doli stands guard and waited for Lenno to appear. Two minutes later, Lenno came back and dragging a netted Ricks behind his horse. Ezhno quickly removed and handed the net to Lenno before assisting a bruised and dirty Ricks to stand up.

Still on his horse, Lenno draws his blade and pointed the tip at Lenno's throat. He smirked as he watched the latter swallow nervously. "You're forgetting that y'all are inferior compared to me and my deputies when it comes to combat. Then the two companions I have with me are heroes." he became serious.

"Ricks, you and your kin are under arrest for disturbing the peace, stealing, and attempted murder of law-enforcers. And you are charged for sexual harassment. I might drop the last charge if ya fetch the chainsaw just beside that tree stump. You know, the thing you stole from the goblin workshop, and used to cut down the tree that almost got me and my posse killed like squashed beetles? Good boy. And don't try to escape again or I'll drag ya back. This time, I'll be using my spiked net."

Lenno removed his sword from Ricks' throat. The latter looked at Lenno with hate. "I hopes you gonna die today, shiriff!" before doing what he was told. Ricks was about to grab the chainsaw when he heard a growl.

"Shit!" Lenno could only watch as the liger clamped its jaws at Ricks' throat and ripped it. Doli used her rifle and shot the liger at the forehead, killing it instantly. But more beasts are coming. The three Banders who have seen their kin get mauled by the beast and knowing more will come, ran away, leaving the unconscious ones behind.

"The noises we did here must have attracted these beasts." said Ezhno as he notched two arrows on his bow and targeted a charging mountain liger.

"Kill first, talk later! And protect their useless hides!" said Lenno, referring the unconscious Banders, as he struck down a liger with his sword. So the law enforcers and two heroes fought to protect those who wanted to do harm on them.

Yurnero summoned his healing ward and used Blade Fury, spinning towards the beasts then retreating back and then Omnislash. Rylai casts Crystal Nova and Frostbite at the incoming beasts and Doli used Shrapnel before shooting. Ezhno used his spell again and quickly flew arrows. Lenno commands his pony to encircle the Banders as he slashed left and right and used his pistol.

As the fighting for survival continued, oil scattered on the bushes and ground where the beasts are coming from.

"Who did that?" asked Rylai.

"Nananananananana... ME!" announced a troll riding a morde-bat before setting the area where he threw the oil on fire. The fire scared the beasts and they went back to the woods.

"Look at 'em go!" said the troll.

"So cool! He's riding a bat!" said an awe Rylai.

"Thanks, pretty lady." the troll winked at Rylai, making her giggle, before approaching Lenno.

"Jin'zakk." greeted Lenno.

"Howdy, marshal-sheriff! I came just in time, eh?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I'll let you off the hook."

The troll laughed. "I know, marshal-sheriff. I know."

"I appreciate the help but hell, man! You started a wildfire! Again!"

"Don't you worry your head, marshal-sheriff. Black clouds loom above so rain's a coming. See? Told ya!" he said as raindrops started to fall. "And will become heavy so I suggest you folks find cover. Oh wait, too late." he added when the raindrops are falling rapidly. "Bye! Batrider out! Gidiyup, bat!" and the Batrider left them.

"Ah, shit." said an exasperate Lenno as the heavy rain came pouring, soaking everyone and killed the fire. "Wait here. I'll get Ricks' body and the chainsaw." after retrieving the body and chainsaw, Lenno returned. "Well, at least we're not dragging their sorry asses." he said as the Banders were waking up. Some of the Banders saw Ricks lying jackknife in front of Lenno's lap.

"Hey, shiriff. Whatcha did ta Ricks?"

"Yea, whys he like dat?"

"Oh shit! Ya killed him! Ya kilt Ricks!"

Lenno exhaled, grabbed Ricks' hair and showed the distraught Banders the ripped throat, blood mixing with the rain. "It just happens that ligers showed up and poor Ricks here got caught. Why don't you fellas ask your three folks when I catch them and placed y'all in jail?" he lets go of Ricks' head. "Alright, start walking. I'm tired and I don't want to catch a cold."

* * *

It was already noon and the rain continued to pour. Passing at the Banders' compound, Lenno gave Yurnero and Ezhno the duty to capture the three men who escaped. It took three minutes for the two to bring out the Banders' men. When all Banders' men are in custody, they continued towards town. At town, Lenno told Yurnero and Rylai to get themselves dry and leave the Banders to him and his deputies. He also suggested that they will meet at the dining hall of the inn where the two heroes are staying. The duo agreed with Lenno and went back to the inn.

Yurnero was wearing dry pants and shoes minus the animal hide, and finished wiping his blade dry when someone knocked on his door. He opened his door to see Rylai wearing her customary clothes without her hooded cape, pauldrons, and arm warmers.

"What is it?" Yurnero asked.

Rylai beamed. "Let me help dry your clothes faster." she said.

Yurnero stopped her from entering. "Woman! Are you not worried about propriety? You just can't enter a man's room!"

"But we know each other. What's wrong about it?" she reasoned and successfully entered his room. She went straight towards Yurnero's wringed clothes that are spread out near the fire-place.

Yurnero has no choice but to leave his door wide open for propriety's sake. "Single women like you should never enter a man's room even if they knew each other." he reasoned as Rylai picked up his damp clothes.

"Really? That's nonsense." she began to gently snow his clothes using her magic.

"It is for propriety's sake." he watched Rylai remove the snow away from his clothes using her hands before spreading them in front of the fire-place again. "You should have waited for me to knock on your door. I would have given you my wet clothes a while ago if I was not focused on drying my blade."

Rylai giggled. "I'm here now and I already lessened the dampness on your clothes. So, you ready to go at the dining hall?"

Yurnero nodded. After locking his door, the duo went to the dining hall and found a seat at the corner. Yurnero is facing the entrance and Rylai sat beside him.

Thirty minutes has passed by and the duo decided to have their lunch now. As they were giving their orders to a waitress, Lenno and his two deputies came in. Spotting them, they went towards the table and told the waitress their orders.

"What can you share with us, marshal Lenno?" asked Rylai.

"Two things. Which one would ya like to hear first? About the Banders or the carriages?"

Yurnero gave his answer. "The Banders case is the most interesting, so we save that last. Tell us about the carriages first."

Lenno nodded. "If this heavy rain continues, there's a huge possibility that the carriages will arrive early morning rather this evening. That means, you get to travel either very late in the afternoon or on the other day."

"That means we will be stranded here." Yurnero grunted in disappointment.

Doli grinned. "You'll be more upset when you hear this next info."

Lenno started to talk. "After returning the chainsaw, giving Ricks' body to the undertaker, and getting myself dried up, I started to question the Banders while they're warming up. Wondered why they went through all that stealing and trying to get that gold?" he asked Yurnero. "Got an idea why and I was right."

Ezhno placed a paper on the table and pushed it towards Yurnero. Yurnero picked it up. "This is the reason!?" he asked in disbelief.

Rylai also looked at the poster then at Yurnero. "Wow. You're mistaken as Sven again."

"I cannot believe this. This is the second time I was mistaken as this man."

"Really?" asked an interested Doli.

Ezhno spoke. "Be wary. Many will also have the same mistake."

Rylai asked Lenno. "How did the Banders know me and Juggernaut will be coming with you?"

Lenno massaged his nape. "That's the mystery. I really don't know how Ricks predicted that you guys are coming with me, and how quickly he made this plan. We'll never know cos he's dead. Poor bastard. Enough of that. Food's coming. C'mon, let's eat."

* * *

After eating lunch, Lenno and his deputies bid the duo goodbye as they will return to their duties. When the table is cleared, Yurnero asked Rylai.

"Tell me about this Rogue Knight."

Rylai beamed and happily told him. "Oh, Sven is such a nice guy! He's so kind to me. He would ask me if I'm okay. And sometimes he'll help me carry some stuff and-"

"I'm not interested of his personality or gallantry. I'm more interested about his fighting abilities."

"Mm? Why?"

"Because when I meet him, I'll pay him back for the troubles I'll encounter."

"Huh? What troubles?"

"I'll challenge him to a fight because bounty hunters will mistaken me as him."

Rylai gasped and frowned. "No, Juggernaut. I won't allow that!"

"Hmph. As if you can stop me."

And the two are having a dispute before Rylai accepted that she cannot change Yurnero's mind, and told him what she knows about the Rogue Knight's abilities.

* * *

_AN: In DotA, there was a fun tavern hero called the Rider. His model is the raider orc in Warcraft. If memory serves right, his abilities are capturing Heroes on his net then drag them. As his movement speed increases, so did the damage to the netted Heroes. I can't remember the name of the Hero and I think the Oglodi race is rarely seen in a modern civilization, so I decided to name him Lenno of the human race, and his pony, Minco._

_I don't know if I imagined this or it was once a fun Hero, but I like the idea the Elf-archer Ezhno casting a whirlwind of leaves as a defensive mechanism. Notching two arrows was inspired by Legolas from LOTR._

_Not fond of crossovers but I enjoy the dota 2 x League of Legends story 'A Hero's Welcome to Valoran' by Knight in Blackest Armor. Check it out, Reader!_


	18. Road Perils pt I

Road Perils pt. I

Heavy rain continued to shower so Yurnero and Rylai decided to stay in the inn. Yurnero visited the couriers first before returning to the inn and practice his swordplay, while Rylai arranged their now dry clothes and read a book. When nighttime came, the duo went down to the dining hall. They were about to order dinner when marshal and acting sheriff, Lenno, and his trusted deputies, Ezhno and Doli, came.

"There still space on that table for three?" asked the good-natured Lenno.

Rylai beamed. "Of course!" she moved her chair closer to Yurnero as the three new-comers found themselves some seats. "Good evening, guys! What brings you here?"

"Business. Can we order first before I give you the details?"

After giving their orders to the waitress, Lenno went to discuss the reason he came to the duo.

"Remember what I said about the carriages?" the duo nodded. "It happens the carriages came despite the heavy rain."

"That means we get to leave tomorrow morning." said Yurnero.

"Yep. But there's a catch though—"

Doli interrupted. "I wanna tell them, marshal! Please let me tell them!"

"Haargh… Fine, Doli. Make it quick."

"Hee! Thanks, marshal!" Doli looked at the duo. "You see, the carriage guards spotted a large group of bandidos following them since yesterday. And these bandidos were about to attack but stopped when the heavy rain came. The carriage leader then decided to continue here as fast as they can. Good thing the leader made the right choice. Now this town is on high alert in case those bandidos plan to attack tonight. Anyway, the new sheriff plans to capture—"

"Huh?" Rylai interrupted. "New sheriff? But I thought Lenno is the sheriff here?"

"Oh, you didn't know? One of the passengers is the sheriff who'll replace marshal Lenno. Oh, don't worry. We'll be staying here for, I don't know, to show the new sheriff about this town. Then we leave for Stede city and wait for a new area to be assigned."

Lenno sighed loudly. "Doli, can you get to the point why we're here? The food's here, I'm hungry, and we have a patrol to do."

Doli just grinned. "Oki-doki. Where was I? The new sheriff plans to capture the bandidos tomorrow so some of us law-enforcers will join the posse. The plan is to set some law-enforcers inside the carriages. Once the bandidos try to capture the carriages, we act. And that's it!"

"You forgot to mention we need these Heroes' help to make this plan work, Doli." added Lenno.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, my bad! Hee hee."

Yurnero nodded his head. "I see. If we help, do we get paid?"

Lenno smirked. "You get paid if you're willing to act as one of the carriage guards. And the ride is free until you reach Stede city. Sounds a reasonable deal?"

"Yes, it is. We would like to meet the carriage leader and sign up as guards. Where can he be found?"

"Nah. Not to worry. I already told him about the two of you and he's glad to have you as guards. I'll introduce you guys to him tomorrow."

"You have our gratitude for helping us, marshal."

"Pff. It's nothing. Now, can we eat already? I'm really starving."

* * *

Morning came and the weather is fine. As the decoy carriages are being set-up, the duo told Lenno and his deputies about their plan of going back east.

Lenno raised an eyebrow. "Why you guys so eager in joining wars? I prefer peace and order. This country is developing and adopting new governance unlike the kingdoms back east. You also get to enjoy freedom; never be subjected under the rule of a mad king, you can do whatever you like… But that's just me saying." Lenno cleared his throat. "Hate to disappoint and drop your hopes but the travel to Stede city will take three weeks. Or it might take longer, especially when the roads are fraught with dangers. Also, there might not be available ships since most must have sunk during the battle against the Cataract. It doesn't take a genius to know that you can't reach your destination on time."

Yurnero sighed. "I believe you. I was really looking forward to join the Defense this year."

Rylai smiled sympathetically at Yurnero as she gently squeezed his bicep as a sign of comfort. "Don't worry. There's still next year. And when we reach the east, we could join the allies in driving away the undead army."

Yurnero just nodded his head in agreement.

Ezhno came. "The carriages are ready to go."

Lenno nodded. "Good." he faced the duo. "It's time to leave. Now y'all find yourselves a carriage and keep your eyes peeled." after speaking, he turned his head toward some horses standing near a building. He pursed his lips and did a long, shrill, whistle. The grey-speckled pony's ears perked and cantered towards Lenno.

Lenno greeted the pony with a pat on the neck. "Hey, Minco. Ready for some action?" the pony neighed. "Yeah. Me too. Let's ride!"

* * *

The decoy carriages left the town and crossed the dry plain. Yurnero and Rylai are the only passengers inside one carriage; Ezhno and Doli in another; and Lenno is riding his pony, Minco, either going at the head or last of the carriages.

"Mm, I don't see any signs of those—what do they call the bandits here? Bandidos?" said Rylai as she looked out of the window.

"They might prepare an ambush once we pass those woods just ahead of us." replied Yurnero and pointed at the wooded area near the dirt road.

"Oh."

"Prepare yourself." said Yurnero as he placed his unsheathed sword on his lap.

The carriages are now passing the woods. The guards on horses quickly went to the other side of the carriages to avoid the woods. As the carriages continued on, armed men on horses and mouths covered by a bandana appeared from the woods and attacked. The carriages stopped and the guards and law-enforcers started to counter-attack the bandits. Shouts, screams, sound of gunfire, arrows, and clashing blades are heard.

Yurnero and Rylai ducked as bullets and arrows started raining outside their carriage. He grabbed the door handle and looked at Rylai. "Ready?"

Rylai nodded, holding her staff close to her. Yurnero also nodded. As he opened the door, he quickly went out and slashed at a nearby bandit. Then he quickly engaged two more bandits. Rylai came out next. As she looked at Yurnero fending off his opponents, she saw another one coming towards him. Quickly, she casts Frostbite at the coming bandit, freezing him before he engaged Yurnero. After that, Rylai then cast Crystal Nova on the oncoming eight bandits coming towards Yurnero.

Yurnero saw the oncoming bandits before Rylai casts Crystal Nova. Good thing she slowed them down. He performed Blade Fury and spun towards the bandits. The bandits could not run away quickly from Yurnero's rapid spinning and they went down instantly. The five nearby bandits saw their comrades fell and went to attack the duo. Rylai casts Frostbite and Crystal Nova in quick succession while Yurnero performed Omnislash, killing the bandits easily.

"It looks like the bandits' numbers are dwindling." said Yurnero as he watched the other bandits fall, surrender, or escape to the woods. Rylai stood next to him and they saw Doli sniped one fleeing bandit, Ezhno successfully shot two bandits in the leg, and Lenno chasing after the fleeing bandits with other law-enforcers.

The duo went towards Doli and Ezhno, who stands guard over the captured bandits.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Rylai.

Doli grinned. "Yep. We're okay. Looking at you guys, I think you're also fine."

"These bandits are the Reavers group." said Ezhno. "I can tell because of the sigil printed on their bandanas." pointing at a bandana with a print of a black jungle knife with red marks like blood splatter on the blade. "They are known for ambushes, killing people, taking the loot, and burning down the caravans or unfortunate village. They have done many crimes in this continent. And it seems their members are increasing." He looked at the duo. "Always be cautious when you travel. You may be Heroes, but sometimes Heroes can be defeated by ordinary people like them. Especially you," referring Yurnero. "when bounty hunters will mistaken you as the Rogue Knight."

"I know." said Yurnero. "We know." He would have said more when the saw Lenno coming out of the woods, dragging three bandits behind him. He stopped beside Yurnero then drops down from his pony. Good thing Yurnero has fast reflexes and he caught Lenno before he hits the ground.

"What happened?" asked Yurnero as he gently helped Lenno to sit up while Rylai, Ezhno, and Doli gathered around them.

A pale Lenno is panting and sweating as he pointed at a bandit trapped inside his spiked net. "That son-of-a-bitch stabbed me with poison… That's why I'm like this… And I'm dying… You know why I went to you…"

Yurnero nodded with understanding. He lets Ezhno assist Lenno so Yurnero can stand up. With concentration, Yurnero summoned his Healing Ward. With the Healing Ward, it helps to stabilize Lenno's life.

Lenno continued to talk as Doli went to find a medic just to keep himself awake. "Poison sucks… I preferred to be burned… Although it hurts a lot… the Batrider always give me a Healing Salve… Wonder if the new sheriff can put him behind bars for good… Never managed to get him since he usually went to the jungle… Lucky bastard… Damn this poison… Better bring an antidote from now one… Ah, thank god! Doli and the medic… Now heal me…"

Lenno sighed with relief as the antidote took away the poison yet he is still weak and pale. "Thanks… Came just in time… Y'all don't mind if I rest?" he looked at Yurnero and Rylai, giving a tired and goofy grin. "I might not be awake to see ya guys leave, so I'm just gonna say bye now… It was fun meeting ya…" and he slept.

* * *

The dead and captured bandits are gathered inside the decoy carriages. The passenger carriage team arrived to pick up Yurnero and Rylai before leaving.

Ezhno and Doli shook hands with Yurnero and Rylai.

"It's sad marshal Lenno is asleep." said Doli. "At least he gets to say goodbye. You guys travel safe!"

Rylai beamed. "Of course!"

Ezhno nodded. "Take care of yourselves."

Yurnero nodded in return. "So will the two of you. And watch over the marshal."

Ezhno gave a small smile. "We always do."

And the duo went inside the carriage where their things are couriers are. Rylai and Doli waved each other goodbye as the carriage team moved.

Rylai stopped waving when Doli and Ezhno are far away. " Ohh. I'm gonna miss them. They were such great guys!"

Yurnero grunted in approval.

"Since we won't be able to join the Defense this year, what do we do now? Shall we continue our travel as planned or wait for an available ship?"

"My mind is set that we travel east. And so we continue as planned. Besides, I prefer to travel than wait. It's also a good opportunity to improve my bladework."

"I think you're already very good at your swordsmanship, Juggernaut."

"Continued practice improves one's ability in fighting. You said you want to improve your abilities, right? Then you need to practice until you become stronger."

"Oh… Yeah, you're right. Thanks for reminding me."

"We will be doing nothing for now. It is already late in the afternoon, travel will be boring, and hopefully no ambush will occur. I suggest we rest."

"Yeah. I agree."

As the duo slept, the carriage team continued to move smoothly on the dirt road.

* * *

_AN: I forgot to write and I was planning to make another d2 story, then discarded the idea. Not sure when I'll post the next chapter.  
_

_SmoggyBelle, I think you're right. I edited chapter 17. Does this sound right? 'Lenno draws his blade and pointed the tip...' I hope it sounds right._

_Readers, you might wonder about the 'Nananananana... ME!'. The 'Nana' came from the 60's TV show Batman theme. Warcraft developers, Blizzard, made a pun of it and gave the line to the bat-riding troll._

_Last, I edited 'd2xLoL' into 'dota 2 x League of Legends'. Really, check Knight in Blackest Armor's story._


	19. Road Perils pt II

Road Perils pt. II

On the third day in the afternoon, Rylai and a few women came out the woods after washing the dishes. Rylai went towards the lone tree where Yurnero and the couriers are staying. After packing the dishes, Rylai watched Yurnero wipe his blade with a cloth.

"You're the only man I saw who keeps on cleaning a sword." Rylai said.

"If you don't take care of your weapon, it will become dull and useless. How will it serve you in battle?" said Yurnero as he continued to wipe his sword. "With a sharp blade, I can make clean cuts and slices, make my enemies bleed as I continue to attack." done wiping his blade, he held it in front of him by the hilt to inspect for any blemishes. "And as a warrior and last of my kind, I have to keep my sword in good condition for it is part of me- an extension of my will and strength. And one of my precious possessions." after that, he sheaths his sword and placed it on his lap.

Rylai smiled. "I understand. I also take care of my staves because they were given to me by my mentor." she said as she touched the staff leaning against the tree and look at it with pride before facing Yurnero. "This staff belonged to him and he said that I'm going to be a great and powerful ice mage of this generation."

"Mm. I think you will."

"You do?" Rylai beamed, happy of the compliment and giggled. "Thanks!"

One of the guards called out to the duo that it is time to go. As Yurnero and Rylai are about to leave the shade of the tree, a large bird of eight feet tall came out of the woods and swooped down to grab a guard with its talons. The poor guard has the misfortune to drop his gun and all he can do is scream and squirm, trying to break free from the bird's hold as it struggles to fly away.

The guards who saw the incident began to shout for help and chase, yet never dared to shoot because they might hit their comrade.

The bird was flying low and passed the tree where Yurnero and Rylai are staying.

"Immobilize it!" Yurnero commanded Rylai as he unsheathes his sword.

"Right… Freeze!" Rylai casts Frostbite at the bird's wings. The ice is heavy and the bird was forced to fall. Before it hits the ground, Yurnero jumped, sliced the talons, quickly caught the guard and landed safely and away from where the bird hits the grounds.

As some of the guards went to finish off the bird, others went to gather around the unfortunate guard. The shaking but fine guard kept on thanking Yurnero and Rylai for rescuing him.

As the guard is led away to rest in one of the carriages, those who finished off the bird passed the duo to return to their duties.

One of the guards stopped to speak with the duo. "If you folks weren't here, we won't be able to rescue him. I've fought creeps, raiders, and natural disasters, but not something like this. The marshal was right all along. I just don't get why a bird from Yama Raskav Jungle ever comes into this place."

"We will never know." was all Yurnero said.

* * *

Two days later after the accident, the carriages came across destroyed soil, grasses, and trees, before stopping near a watering hole.

"What just happened here?" Rylai asked a guard.

"A twister must've pass here." said the guard.

"Twister?"

"You know, a tornado? A big, whirling wind? It's a destructive wind that kills and destroys anything on its path. We can't fight Mother Nature so it's best to avoid it at all cost." the guard said before he left to attend to other duties.

"I've read about tornadoes. I just never thought they're called twisters." said Ryalai. "Have you seen a twister, Juggernaut?"

"I have never seen one but I do know storms." Yurnero said.

"Really?"

"Mm. A powerful wind blows and brings with it rain, hail, and thunder or lightning. It can destroy many lives and objects. It can also cause tidal waves that could drown anything living near the shores."

"Sounds dangerous."

"It is dangerous. We call such wind the 'Kamikaze'. It means—"

A shout of command to leave quickly echoed. As passengers and guards quickly scrambled, Rylai stopped a guard to ask what is going on.

"A firestorm is spotted at eleven o' clock direction. Go to your carriage now!" said the guard and left.

"Firestorm?"

Yurnero grabbed Rylai's upper arm and quickly went to their carriage. When everyone is inside the carriages and on the horses, they quickly left the area. As the carriages are a hundred miles away, that is when the firestorm came at the place they used as a stop area.

Rylai is in awe as she saw the firestorm. "So that's a firestorm… a tornado but on fire. Oh my! The trees are burning!"

"Get your head inside." said Yurnero as he puts a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to sit. He had a glimpse of the destructive firestorm before sitting opposite from her.

"Can a firestorm be stopped?" asked Rylai.

Yurnero shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. If it could be doused by gallons of water or rain started to fall."

Rylai beamed. "Maybe I could stop it with ice."

"No. You can't. Your magic is not enough to stop anything that large and created by nature."

Rylai pouted. "You sound just like Boush. But I believe you… the guard was right, all we can do is avoid Mother Nature."

Yurnero only nodded his head before they became silent.

Thirsty seconds later, Rylai spoke. "Um, Juggernaut? You were telling me about the wind called 'Kamikaze'. Will you tell me more about it?"

Yurnero granted Rylai's request.

* * *

Five days later by dawn, Yurnero and Rylai were waking up when their carriage comes to a halt. Rylai looked out of the window to know what is going on.

Yurnero prepared his sword just in case. "What is wrong?"

Rylai faced him. "It looks like a small caravan has been attacked and left there, just below the hollow."

Yurnero also looked out. He saw the destroyed carts and littered on the ground are items and bodies. Five guards went down to inspect the scene. A guard gets down his horse to inspect a body lying face down on the ground while the other four guards up and split. As the first guard turned the body, he quickly stood up and shouted for help to burn the bodies and all the items. The four guards began to gather anything near them into a pile.

The other guards near the carriages told the passengers to help so the job can be done quick.

Rylai asked a passing guard as she and Yurnero alights from their carriage. "Why are we going to burn them? Shouldn't we bury them?"

The guard just spoke one word before leaving. "Vampires."

"Oh. Okay."

Yurnero looked at Rylai. "Vampires?"

"Vampires are creatures of the night that feed by draining the blood of any living creäture. If their victim is dead and belongs to the human race, the victim will also become a vampire. That's why we need to burn the bodies."

"Mm. I still have questions about these vampires but first, we have a job to do."

After setting the caravan and the dead on fire, the carriages quickly left the scene. Inside the carriage, Rylai finished telling Yurnero about the vampires.

"That's all I know." concluded Rylai.

"Mm. You said they go underground or anywhere as long as they can sleep throughout day times before waking at night to hunt. The place where we burned the bodies is an open field, void of trees or anything that could shelter these vampires. Perhaps they dug themselves a grave for them to sleep."

"Yeah. They do that too."

"Then why we did not dig the ground and kill them?"

"I don't know. Hmmm… I think it's because we really don't know where they sleep or how many are they. We'll wasting our time just to find them so the leader decided we leave and keep a long distance from them."

"I never thought of that. You have a point."

When the carriages stopped for an afternoon break, the leader told Yurnero and Rylai that they are on guard duty tonight because there is a high probability that the vampires may attack. And when the sky is darkening, the carriages stopped on an open field and formed a circle that will surround the people. Instead of a single camp fire, they made lots of fire pits that surround the carriages and the people inside it, and another ring of fire pits surrounding the fire pits that encircled the carriages. The people quickly finished their food and ablutions. The guards, including Yurnero and Rylai, are on high alert.

* * *

It was almost midnight. Some of the guards took a nap, most stayed awake. Yurnero is sitting Indian-style on the ground near a fire pit, back leaning against a carriage wheel. His sword and hands resting on his lap, he slightly turned to see the couriers before going back to his position. The couriers are sleeping under the carriage, they prefer to stay with their masters than sleep inside the carriage. Eyes closed but mind is active and body alert, Yurnero is ready to spring in action. His companion on the other hand, is getting sleepy. Sitting beside him on his left, Rylai kept nodding her head as she tried to fight the sleep that will overtake her. Yurnero pities her.

"Sleep." Yurnero said.

Rylai blinked. "Huh?"

"I said 'sleep'."

"But I have to stay awake. It will be unfair to you if I just did as you said."

"Worry not. I'm used to having less sleep. You need to rest. I will wake you when danger nears."

Rylai is skeptical. "Are you sure about this?"

"Mm. I'm sure."

Rylai smiled. "Okay. Thanks." she turned her back at Yurnero but the pauldrons hinder her position. She removed the pauldrons and placed them beside her before finding a comfortable position. Ten seconds later, she turned and leaned her back and head against the carriage wheel and tried to sleep. Not satisfied, she bowed her head.

Yurnero inwardly sighed. He gently grabs Rylai's head and let her lie on his shoulder.

Surprised of Yurnero's gesture, Rylai looked up at him wearing a perplexed expression. "Juggernaut?"

Yurnero looked down on her. "Just sleep."

Rylai gave him a shy smile. "Thanks again." she laid her head back upon his shoulder. Not yet satisfied, she moved closer and wrapped her arms around his arm as she finds a comfortable position. After that, she closed her eyes, sighed, and fell asleep.

Seeing her asleep, Yurnero looked straight ahead before he bowed his head and rests.

* * *

A chilling presence filled the air. It is very different from the cool air coming from Rylai. Yurnero became alert, knowing that something ominous is coming. The he heard a low eerie sound coming from the direction where the attacked caravan was.

Yurnero looked at Rylai, placed a hand on her wrist and gently shakes her. "Wake up now." he softly commanded.

A groggy Rylai covered her yawn and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "Huh? What's the matter, Juggernaut?"

"Prepare for battle. The vampires are coming."

Now wide awake, Rylai quickly dons her pauldrons while Yurnero stood up and checked his surroundings. He saw some of the guards readied themselves, and some awaken the people and giving things and instructions.

Rylai instructed the couriers to find a safe place before facing Yurnero. "I'm ready."

"Remember, stay behind me."

A guard came towards them. "Here. Wear these." and handed the two the things he brought.

Yurnero looked at the necklace he is holding with disbelief. "Are you serious? I'm not going to wear this! What is its purpose anyway?"

"It's for protection. It acts like a ward or whatever. Vampires hate it. I don't know why. Must be because of the smell, even if garlic never smells. Good thing we got a sack of 'em. Just wear 'em alright? Oh yeah. Stab 'em in the heart and slice off the head." said the guard and left.

Yurnero looked at the others. He just realized most of the guards are wearing the garlic necklace. Those who never known combat are huddled in the middle and surround themselves a garland of garlic, and holding items that could serve as a weapon in case the vampires get nears them. Yurnero looked at Rylai. "You never mentioned that garlic is one of a vampire's weaknesses."

"I never knew. You better wear it now." said Rylai, now sporting the garlic necklace.

"Hrrrm." Yurnero never wanted to because he wants to truly battle a vampire using his current strength. But in this situation where lives are at stake, he must never think about himself. Against his will, he wore the garlic necklace.

The eerie sounds are getting closer and everyone is tense with readiness. Far from the distance, fast figures with glowing red eyes are running towards the carriages. As the figures are getting closer, everyone could see the grotesque pale faces of the vampires, hissing and showing their sharp fangs.

One of the acting leaders commands the archers and gunners to ready their aim. And when the vampires entered the first ring of fire pits, the command to shoot is ordered. Arrows and bullets started flying towards the vampires. Some of the arrows or bullets pierced the hearts of vampires, killing them in an instant. The vampires who got hit in the head fall down before struggling to stand up again. Vampires that got hit either in the torso, arms or legs, are still alive and continued to move towards their prey.

When the vampires reached the circle of carriages, the people with melee weapons charged. Pandemonium for survival erupts.

Rylai casts Crystal Nova while Yurnero performed Blade Fury. The slowed vampires tried to move away from Yurnero's blade. Rylai casts Frostbite on a vampire that is near the spinning Yurnero, and the vampire got sliced in half.

Yurnero continues to stab the heart and behead any vampire that crosses his path while Rylai just followed behind, assisting him by freezing and slowing vampires. They also helped others who seem to be in trouble.

As the battle continued, Yurnero could not help notice that the garlic is super effective. Every time he was to be attacked, the vampire would back away with aversion. That second of hesitation is enough for Yurnero to kill the vampire quickly.

The vampires' numbers are dwindling and dawn is about to come. The surviving vampires that could move quickly left. Those who were maimed were stabbed in the heart or beheaded. When the sun is up, the bodies of the dead or dying vampires were burned into a crisp. Everybody cheered when the vampires became ashes, knowing they have won the battle.

"We won! We won!" Rylai cheered happily. "You guys are alright!" she said as the couriers came to her and she gave them a hug.

Yurnero nodded his head. "Now we can remove this thing." He said as he took off the garlic necklace.

Amidst the cheering, someone cried for help. No one heard it except those who were near and gathered around a guard. Yurnero and Rylai came and saw the casualty of the battle. He has wounds all over his body but the wound on his neck is bleeding profusely, and going into shock as his crying brother held him and covered the wound with his hand.

"Use you ice to stop the bleeding then apply pressure." Yurnero commanded Rylai as he summoned his Healing Ward.

Rylai did as he said. She covered the wound with ice as the Healing Ward did its part. The wounds began to knit together to form smooth skin. The wound on the neck takes more time as a big chunk of flesh was taken and the vein was torn. After covering the neck wound with ice for six times and summoning the Healing Ward for three times, it is already fixed.

"He is fine now and not on Death's door. All he needs is rest." said Yurnero after checking on the man's condition. The grateful guard thanked the duo for saving his brother's life.

The duo watched the group carried the sleeping man and others preparing to leave. Rylai turned to Yurnero. "You know, I never thought that there will be casualties in our group because we're prepared and have this garlic with us." she said as she held the garlic necklace in her hand. "Yet…"

"I thought so too." said Yurnero. "At least we were able to save his life and that is good enough."

"Yeah…" Rylai yawned. "What a battle! And now I'm sleepy."

Yurnero agreed. They fixed themselves first before going back to their carriage. When everyone is set and ready, the carriages left the unpleasant scene.

* * *

_NA: There will be a time that I can't post the next chapters every week. So sorry in advance._


	20. Road Perils pt III

Road Perils pt. III

After three days of traveling, the carriages arrived in a bustling town. It used to be an outpost but when business-minded people started coming, they turned it into a town. The leader decided to stop here for the night and everyone agreed. They took the opportunity to restock and have fun such as shopping, go to the bathing house, gambling establishments, or whore house. Others chose to eat in a restaurant and sleep at the inn rather inside the carriage.

Yurnero told Rylai that after bathing, he will go to buy their dinner and they will meet at their carriage. Rylai agrees and said she will bring the couriers with her to bath and wash their clothes.

After bathing and washing clothes, Rylai went back to the carriage. She set up a clothes line and hangs the slightly damp clothes. While waiting for Yurnero, she decided to do some reading.

Thirty minutes later, Yurnero arrived. Rylai closed the book she was reading and wears a smile yet her smile faltered when she noticed Yurnero's tense stance.

"Is something wrong, Juggernaut?" asked a worried Rylai.

Yurnero sighed and relaxed. "Hrrm. I met unpleasant people. I'm just glad I'm here without seeing one of them."

"Oh. What did they do?"

"Please don't ask me. I wish not to recall it."

"Okay. So, where's the food?"

"I didn't buy because those people kept hounding me. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. We still got the preserved food."

They decided to have an early dinner and eat outside the carriage. Rylai watched Yurnero finish his prayer before they eat.

"Are you going to eat?" asked Yurnero when he noticed that Rylai is still looking at him.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just wondering why you always pray to your god about anything like you pray for your food, cleaning your blade, and whatever else."

"What do you mean about that?"

"Well, I always notice everyone who worships a deity fight in the name of their god. Like Purist and Chen, they fight for the Omniscience, and the Undying fights for his Undead god."

"It is important to always offer yourself to the deity you worship because He or She guides and watches over you; They created you and you are a part of Them. The Maker of Masks saved my life and kept me alive as I wander foreign lands. In return, I continue my homeland's traditions and never ceased to pray. How about you? I never see you worship your deity."

"I don't have a deity. Oh, don't get me wrong. I believe they're real it's just that I never worship one."

"… I see."

They remained silent while eating. After a couple of minutes, Rylai spoke. "But you know what? It's really amazing that every deity has their own unique ways, say, Their abilities, how They command and demand things from Their followers, how They respond, and, um… doing Godly things…" then became silent.

"… For someone who never worships a deity, you know a lot about them." said Yurnero.

Rylai smiled. "Oh yeah. I read and heard about Them. Didn't you know a deity named Zeus, the Lord of Heaven, is the only god who joins the Defense of the Ancients? Most deities just send a representative to the Ancient they formed an alliance like the Undying. But I never heard about your deity, the Maker of Masks. It's a shame the scholars never wrote about it."

After Rylai spoke, something whispered in Yurnero's mind. He does not know why but he did as the whisper said. "Would you like to know about the Maker of Masks?"

Rylai was startled. "You're going to teach me about your god?"

Yurnero nodded. "If you are interested."

Rylai beamed. "I'm interested. Why your god is called the Maker of Masks? What does He look like? What are His abilities? Can—"

"Slow down. First, the Maker of Masks is a group of gods within a vessel. Let us say a legion of souls is living inside a body. Yet they are one…"

And Yurnero went to explain and teach Rylai about his gods. Even after they ate, the lesson would shift in Yurnero teaching Rylai about his kind's cultures and traditions. And he even taught her a few words of his native tongue.

* * *

Morning comes and the carriages are ready to leave. All that is missing are the passengers who chose to sleep at the inn. Yurnero and Rylai are now seated inside their carriage when a knock sounded outside. Rylai opened the door and saw the sheriff and two deputies.

Rylai greeted the sheriff. "Good morning. What can we do for you?"

"Morning. Sorry to disturb you folks, I just want to ask questions." the sheriff turned to Yurnero. "Mind telling me your name?"

"I am Yurnero."

"Any title you got?"

"Mm. I am also called the Juggernaut."

"That's true?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

The sheriff smiled. "Lots of people thought you're Sven the Rogue Knight. To be sure, I stopped anyone from capturing you and I asked questions. The people in your group did say you're the Juggernaut." he turned to Rylai. "And you must be the Crystal Maiden."

Rylai beamed. "Yes. How did you know?"

"I heard about what you guys did at Augury, helping a town defeat a demon, and assisting a marshal capture some troublemakers. I say I'm impressed."

"Thank you!"

"Anyway, morning and sorry for the disturbance." the sheriff turned to Yurnero. "Sorry again for troubling you. However, you be careful. There will be lots of people who'll think you're Sven the Rogue Knight."

"I'm aware." said Yurnero.

As the sheriff and his deputies left, Rylai closed the carriage door. "The sheriff was so nice. He even stopped anyone who wants to get you. Are they the annoying people you were talking about yesterday?"

"No."

Another knock sounded outside. Rylai opened the door again and what was revealed made Yurnero's blood boil.

A young, blonde man in white long-sleeved shirt and black pants stood outside and wearing a nice smile. "Hello. My name is Elder Price. And I would like to share with you the most amazing book." he said and showed Rylai the black book he his holding.

"Not interested!" said Yurnero and shuts the carriage door at the man's face.

Rylai scowled at Yurnero. "Juggernaut, that was so rude!"

Yurnero looked out through the window. He could see the man and his fellow apostles speak with anyone and giving them a black book. He sat back and spoke. "He and his companions are the annoying people I was talking about yesterday. They want me to read their book even when I told them no."

"Still you shouldn't have done that. It was really rude."

"Let's just forget about it. Are you still interested about learning my homeland's traditions and language?"

Rylai beamed. "Yes!"

And so Yurnero taught Rylai about his culture.

* * *

Two days later, the carriages encountered a posse of patrolling rangers on horseback. The leader of the posse told the leader of the carriage team that a group of bandits are roaming the land and gave the advice to stay alert. He also asked if his rangers could check the passengers for protocol purposes and the leader of the carriage team granted them permission to inspect. The rangers began to knock on the carriage doors, politely greeted the passengers, and did a quick check before moving to the next carriage.

When one ranger came upon the duo's carriage, he seemed to hesitate and look unsure when he spotted Yurnero. "Sir. Would you mind stepping out of the carriage please?"

"Why?" asked Yurnero.

"Just do it." said the ranger politely.

"Hrm. Fine." Yurnero stepped out of the carriage. As he did, the ranger looked at his superior for help.

The ranger's superior came. "What's the matter ranger?"

"I'm not really sure… He looks different but I think I saw him somewhere in the wanted posters."

Yurnero has a clear idea why. "You thought I'm Sven the Rogue Knight?"

"Yeah, that's it! Are you?"

Rylai stepped out and stood beside Yurnero. "No, he's not. His name is Yurnero, also known as the Juggernaut!"

Yurnero also added. "You can ask the guards. They will vouch for me."

The ranger and his superior did. The guards and the leader of the carriage told them who he really is.

The ranger sheepishly looked back at Yurnero. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, sir."

Yurnero nodded his head. "No offense taken. You're just doing your job."

After the inspection, the posse left and the carriages continued on their way.

"Hrrm. Mistaken as Sven again." said an exasperated Yurnero. "When will this end?" Rylai just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

In the next afternoon, the carriages stopped for a break. Yurnero and Rylai are scheduled to take guard duty.

"I need to go." said Yurnero.

"Why?"

"I need to answer nature's call."

"Huh? Really? I never knew you have that kind of ability."

"… I meant I need to take a leak. Piss. Urinate. Get it?"

Rylai blushed with embarrassment. "Oh. Okay."

"I'll be back."

After a couple of minutes, Yurnero came out of the woods and went back to his post. As he neared, he saw Rylai talking with five strangers riding horses. The strangers looked haggard, clothes that do not looked washed for days, and they carry weapons with them. And they looked like the bandits that the rangers talked about.

_When will she learn to be cautious around strangers? _"This woman." Yurnero murmured and hurried his steps.

One of the strangers saw Yurnero coming then spoke with his companions. The other stranger then looked at his bag and pulled out a folded paper and unfolds it. All of them looked at the paper then at Yurnero before talking to each other.

When Yurnero came by Rylai's side, he asked the strangers. "What do you want?"

Rylai answered. "They were asking if we met any bandits. I said 'no' but if they want more information, they could talk with the leader of this team."

The stranger who spotted Yurnero asked. "Are you Sven the Rogue Knight?"

Being mistaken as Sven again ruined Yurnero's day yet he remained patient. "No, I'm not. My name is Yurnero the Juggernaut."

"I figured. Ya do look very different from the description written in the poster, and ya don't carry the Outcast Blade. But I still need to ask just to be sure. Sorry if I offend ya."

"Hrrm."

"Lemme guess. You're pissed 'cos many thought you're the Rogue Knight?"

"I am. Can anybody tell the difference between me and him?"

"They can if they really look closely at ya. But at first glance, the first thought that always enters the mind will be 'you're the Rogue Knight'. Just like a while ago."

Yurnero sighed. Rylai placed a comforting hand on his arm and smiled sympathetically. "At least these guys are nice and they didn't attack you." Rylai said.

Yurnero pulled away his arm. "I am getting sick of being mistaken as Sven. When I meet him, I'll kill him!"

Rylai gasped and gave him a reproving look. "No! You wouldn't dare!"

"It's just a figure of speech. I did not mean I will kill him in real life. I only want to defeat him in combat."

"Still, I won't allow you to fight him, Juggernaut! He's a nice man who doesn't deserve to be hunted!"

"'Doesn't deserve to be hunted'? A nice man? He stole a sword!"

While Yurnero and Rylai are having a quarrel, the strangers left, never wanted to get involved.

* * *

The travel went smoothly. There are no encounters of bandits or natural disasters. By the end of the week, the carriages arrived at the outskirts of the city of Stede by early morning.

Rylai and Scotty are looking out of the carriage window. Unlike Augury, and other cities and kingdoms back east, Stede does not have tall walls surrounding the city. There are also carriages and other forms of transportation going in and out of the city.

"I wonder what those things are." Rylai said.

"What?" asked Yurnero. Rylai pointed out what she saw. Across the plains, far from the city, there is a forest with triangular shapes dotting the ground. "They look like tents." he said as he sat back.

"You think so? I wonder how those people live… Oh! We're entering Stede now!"

The city of Stede is bustling with activities; people of different races can be seen, vehicles passing through, some buildings are full of people, law-enforcers patrolling the streets, merchants hawking their wares, and businesses are booming.

The team of carriages arrived at the pit stop where other forms of vehicles from different places drop their passengers and cargoes. After parting from everyone they traveled with for three weeks, the duo decided to rest before they continue their journey towards Misrule Desert.

As they passed the streets, they could see wanted posters on the walls of buildings. The wanted posters of Sven the Rogue Knight are also posted and people sometimes look at Yurnero, which annoyed him.

"There are so many posters of Sven all over the place!" said Rylai as she looked around her.

"Don't. Mention. The obvious." said Yurnero with gritted teeth.

"Oh. What did I do wrong?"

Yurnero sighed. "Forgive me, I spoke in anger. Seeing these wanted posters of Sven irk me. Let's just find a place to cool my head."

When they entered a store, the manager said that animals are not allowed inside so the two couriers stayed outside. Rylai thinks that the two animals will be more comfortable without the bags so she took the bags with her inside the store.

The duo were seated and having a cold drink when Yurnero noticed some people, even the manager, look at him then at a poster of Sven on the wall. Annoyed, he stood up and faced the small crowd. A worried Rylai just looked on.

"Hrrrr. I know what you people think. You think I'm Sven the Rogue Knight. Well, I am not! My name is Yurnero. I am the Juggernaut!"

Some of the people seemed interested of what he said while others looked back at the poster before looking back at Yurnero wearing skeptical looks, prompting Yurnero to walk towards the poster.

"Read and see the descriptions about the Rogue Knight. I'm a complete opposite of him. He is taller and bigger than me, his complexion is pale, wears heavy armor, wields a large sword, and his helm is very different compared to my wooden mask. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

The people felt ashamed so they began to leave. Then a small group came barging in the store holding blunt weapons. One of them pointed at Yurnero.

"Look! There's the Rogue Knight! Yo! You better come with us if ya don't wanna get beaten."

Now furious, Yurnero turned to the newcomers. "That's it! I've had enough of being mistaken as Sven! You want a fight!? I'll give you a fight!"

The manager quickly ushered Yurnero and the challengers outside his store. The people inside the store, including Rylai, went outside to watch. The people outside the establishment also noticed that a fight might erupt on the streets gathered around. Now a crowd surrounds the combatants. Cheers and bets occurred.

Yurnero studied his opponents. There are five of them, all having blunt weapons such as a club or rod. But he has the advantage; he is stronger and has more experience in combat compared to this weaklings. He will enjoy pouring his anger at them. Yurnero saw Rylai among the crowd and tossed his sheathed sword at her, which she caught despite carrying her staff and courier bags, then cracked his knuckles. "This will be a quick battle." Yurnero said then rushed at the nearest man.

The man Yurnero attacked first never had a chance to defend himself from getting kneed in his gut then got knocked down when Yurnero hits the back of his head with an elbow strike.

The second man swings his rod but Yurnero dodged it easily by dropping down and use his leg to sweep the man off his feet before getting knocked down with a punch in the face.

The third and fourth man rushed towards Yurnero, weapons ready to strike him down. Yurnero swiftly moved forward, grabbed each man's wrist, twists, and throws one man on the ground while the other was thrown towards the charging fifth man. Yurnero knocked out the man on the ground with a quick punch in the face before charging at the last two men. Before the men stands up, Yurnero grabbed each of their heads then slammed them at each other. The men are knocked out cold.

The crowd cheers; some are amazed of Yurnero's fighting prowess while others are disappointed that the fight was quickly over by a minute. Others were quite ad because they lost the bet.

Yurnero looked at the crowd. "My name is Yurnero the Juggernaut! Remember that!" and the crowd cheered again.

Rylai went beside Yurnero as some deputies came into the scene and asked questions before sending the crowd away. As the crowd thins, some of the deputies began to talk with Yurnero while the others tried to help the men on the ground. Yurnero explained that the knocked out men thought he was Sven and he was forced to fight them. The deputies decided to bring Yurnero back with them in case the men would file a complaint. Not wanting to cause trouble, Yurnero decided to come. At least the pent-up anger has been released. Now he can be the calm warrior he is again and think clearly.

That was then he noticed Rylai wearing a worried expression, going back and forth, and calling the names of the couriers. Rylai saw Yurnero looking at her so she came to him. What she said chilled Yurnero's blood.

"Juggernaut, Scotty and Tengu are missing!"


	21. Missing Couriers

Missing Couriers

It is already afternoon. Inside the sheriff's office, Yurnero and Rylai are seated across the sheriff's desk. Yurnero remained silent and looked calm but his body is tense with frustration while a worried Rylai hugged the courier bags.

The sheriff cleared his throat. "My deputies did their best to find your dog and penguin but they can't find any traces of them."

The news distressed the duo. Yurnero released a frustrated sigh before speaking. "Did they really do a good job!? A lot of people have seen an unusual dog wearing a mask and a black and white walking bird! How is it impossible for them to see two animals!?"

"We did all we could do. I'm sorry."

Yurnero tightened his fists, frustrated that the sheriff could not give any positive news about the two animals.

"Juggernaut, what are we going to do?" asked a forlorn Rylai. "I-I can't help but worry about them!"

Yurnero sighed. "We cannot rely on the law. It's up to us to find them." to the sheriff. "Thanks for nothing." he said with contempt.

As the duo stood, a deputy entered wearing an expression of detestation. "Sheriff, they're here. Again." then he is pushed away from the door by a man, who is followed by his companion.

The duo moved away to the wall, clearly seeing that the man and his companion are intent in dealing with the sheriff. The first man's appearance looks wild. He was in his early or mid-thirties, tall and bare-chested with bulging muscles, black haired and sporting a beard and moustache, has red markings on his face and tanned body, wears a kilt and woolen boots, and slung at his back are two axes.

The other man is also the same age and body-structure as his friend. Only his black hair is longer and braided at each side of his head and never had a beard and moustache, and his skin is color copper. He wears a red headband with beads and feathers, tanned-leather moccasins and a cloak, a necklace adorned with beads and a pendant symbolizing four animals, and has two knives strapped at his hips. He also has red paint that covered his forehead and above the bridge of his hawkish nose, blue stripes of paint on his high cheekbones, and his eyes are like black pools that could look deep into someone's soul. That was what Yurnero thought when the man looked at him and Rylai before facing the sheriff.

The first man puts down his hands on the sheriff's desk and slightly leans his head forward. "Sheriff…" the man growled.

The sheriff raised his eyebrows. "What do you want now?" he asked with disdain.

"You know why I come here! Poachers entered the Reservation again! And since you're the law, you must do something to stop them!"

The sheriff raised an eyebrow. "We're busy protecting the citizens here and my hands are tied so I can't do anything to help."

"Yes you can! You have many deputies here who never did anything but walk the streets. Give them this assignment and you'll never see me walk into your office again!"

"Yeah, right. Listen, Karroch. Your name's Karroch, right?"

"I prefer to be called Beastmaster."

"Okay. Listen, Beastmaster. Even when we capture these poachers, there will be others who'll replace them. And my job is protecting people, not animals! You're the Beastmaster and you live with these tribe people, why don't you protect the animals?"

"We did. If only we could kill the poachers we captured instead of surrendering them to you, just to let them free."

"There's a law that it needs evidence to prove that these poachers have done a crime. You did bring them but you didn't bring evidence to prove them guilty."

"The traps and cages are enough."

"No, it's not. There should be captured animals inside the cages and law-enforcers present to make the case more effective. But there are no animals and you never call us for help so the poachers go free."

"The beasts are not meant to be placed inside cages and these poachers are doing a grave crime against nature! We did seek help but all you said is you're busy, thus I have to deal with this problem. You have no idea the efforts I did to track down these poachers and the beasts they captured!"

"It's in the law, Beastmaster. I can't do anything about it but follow. We're done talking here. Please leave my office."

"Grrrr. You're useless." the man named Karroch the Beastmaster growled before leaving the office.

His silent and poker-faced friend looked at the sheriff like he is looking into his soul, making the sheriff squirm in his seat, and then glanced at the duo before following Beastmaster outside the jail.

"Let's go." said Yurnero and started to walk out as well.

"Where are we going?" asked Rylai as she follows behind.

"To seek help."

"Huh?"

At the street outside the jail, Yurnero saw the Beastmaster and his friend having a conversation.

"Grrrr. I have my suspicions why the sheriff will not do his duty properly." said Beastmaster. His friend just nodded his head in understanding.

Yurnero came upon them. "You. Beastmaster is it?"

The Beastmaster narrowed his eyes at Yurnero and Rylai. "I am. What do you want?"

"I—We need your help." when the Beastmaster remained silent, Yurnero continued to talk. "Let me explain first. We heard your conversation with the sheriff, and I agree that he is useless. When you mentioned that you tracked down captured animals, I thought maybe you can help us."

"And what is your problem?"

"We lost our couriers. A dog with shaggy fur and wears a mask similar to mine, and a black-and-white flightless bird."

"A penguin." quipped Rylai.

The descriptions of the animals piqued the interests of the two men. "You lost a masked dog and a penguin? Such beasts are rare to be seen in this city, no doubt they were abducted by poachers." said Beastmaster.

"I thought so too when you mentioned them a while ago." said Yurnero. "We seek the help of the law yet they are incompetent. Now we come to you. Will you help us?"

"Please help us find Scotty and Tengu." implored Rylai.

Beastmaster gave the duo an assuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm willing to help as long as it concerns about beasts. Those poachers will pay for their crimes."

"I agree." said Yurnero.

"What are your names? You know my name so let me introduce my friend here. This is Minninnewah. As you have noticed, he never speaks much." Beastmaster's friend smiled a little before reverting to his poker-face.

"I am Yurnero the Juggernaut and this here is Rylai the Crystal Maiden."

Karroch raised his eyebrows when Yurnero introduced himself. "You are the Juggernaut? The town talked about your fight with men who mistaken you for a wanted man."

"Mm. They asked for it, I deliver. They lose… When do we start the search for our missing couriers?"

"Do you have anything that the couriers owned or used before they were abducted?"

Rylai answered. "They were wearing these bags."

"Give them to me."

"Okay… Um, what are you doing?" she asked when Karroch sniffed at the bags.

"I will track them by their scent. It is good their scents in these bags are strong. Now show me where you have last seen them."

Yurnero and Rylai guided Karroch and his friend, Minninnewah, back to the store where they left the couriers. Karroch started sniffing the bags then the air.

"They were here… They were probably placed in cages than sacks." said Karroch.

"That's good news, right?" asked Rylai.

"Yes. I can still smell their scents. If they were placed inside sacks, their scents might be lost."

"Good." said Yurnero. "We need to move now."

* * *

Following Beastmaster through the streets, alleys, crossing a bridge, into the seedy side of the city, and finally they stopped upon arriving in an isolated area where they see a rundown warehouse. Hiding behind a pile of crates and barrels, they watched the warehouse. There were lights coming from within the warehouse, and there were shadows moving. Definitely there is activity going inside.

"Are they inside?" whispered Rylai.

Karroch understood that the 'they' she meant are the couriers. "Yes. And other beasts. We've come upon the poachers' den."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go save Scotty and Tengu, and all the animals!"

"Not yet. We need to determine how many the poachers are. Even if I can smell their scents, I need to be sure that I never missed one." then from within his body, Karroch summoned a spirit. The spirit then materialized into a hawk.

"Fly my friend." Karroch said to the hawk. The hawk obeyed and flew towards the warehouse, careful not to be discovered.

"Wow. You can summon a spirit. But how come it looks… alive?" asked Rylai.

"My friend hawk and boar follows wherever I go despite their old age. They have been loyal companions and I wish not to see them die. When I met Minninnewah and his people, they taught me on how to infuse their spirits within me. And so they became a part of me. I can summon them for a time period. When their time in the material world expires or they were killed, their spirits return to me. Hm? Wait. I need to concentrate."

"Oh, um. Okay… Why?"

The silent Minninnewah spoke. "The hawk serves as the Beastmaster's eyes. Whatever the hawk sees, the Beastmaster also sees. That is why he needs to concentrate, telepathically commuting with the hawk, see what is happening inside the warehouse."

"Oh. Okay."

Less than thirty seconds later, Karroch turned to his companions. "There are two poachers guarding the entrance. Eight are guarding the beasts at the rear of the warehouse. There is a room but the door is shut and my hawk cannot get in, so I'm not sure how many poachers are inside. And yes, I found your couriers."

"How are they?" asked Rylai.

"They are in good condition." Karroch frowned. "But I don't know about the other caged beasts. Some are the size of a donkey, most are smaller than a dog. Most of them came from different regions of the world and must have been secretly transported here for a long time, and they are treated poorly." he growled. "I will not forgive them!"

"How do we get in?" asked Yurnero.

"There are no other entrances except the front. We need to sneak in and take them out fast and silently to avoid alerting the others."

"Right… Is something the matter?" Yurnero asked when he noticed Karroch's face scrunch in wonder.

"It's strange that my mana replenishes fast."

It was Minninnewah who answered. "The icy presence of the Crystal Maiden has an ability to let us recover mana quickly."

"Really?" asked Karroch.

Minninnewah nodded. "Fighting the poachers will be very easy when we have these two with us."

A surprised Rylai and Yurnero looked at Minninnewah. "How did you know I have an ability to replenish mana?" she asked.

Minninnewah faced Rylai. "I can sense your spirit. It's a wonder that your element affinity is very different from your personality. You should be a cold person yet your soul is warm-loving and kind-hearted…" he looked at Rylai for a time before facing Yurnero. "You are a very different breed of human, one of a kind. And I believe you know this. You are a confident and strong-willed man who never stopped challenging yourself. You deserved to be called the Juggernaut." he gave a small smile. "Like my people, you also value honor and your beliefs."

"How…?" a perplexed Yurnero asked.

"It's a secret my people continued to practice." Minninnewah became serious. "We are wasting time, we need to move now." he relayed his plan. "Let me and Juggernaut go in first before the two of you. Crystal Maiden, follow behind Beastmaster. Your icy presence may alert the poachers."

As planned, Yurnero and Minninnewah stayed in the shadows as they went towards the entrance, Karroch and Rylai following behind. They could see cages on top of other cages but no beasts. They also spotted the two poachers that act as guards engrossed in their conversation; the others are not within sight. On silent feet, Yurnero and Minninnewah approached the two poachers and knocked them down. After putting the poachers inside one of the empty cages, they went further inside the warehouse.

Passing many rows of empty cages, they finally came across the room that Karroch mentioned. Minninnewah placed an ear and tried to listen but failed to hear anything. They decided to go to the rear of the warehouse where the eight poachers are.

Nearing the rear, they came across caged different kinds of beasts such as wild felines, feral canines, Fell-deers, rare birds, small mammals, and many more. Most of the beasts are mistreated, judging by the poor appearances and fearful actions they portray. The healthy ones made loud noises except one strange-looking winged-amphibian of blue color with red eyes and floats in the air, and the masked-dog, Tengu.

Rylai went directly towards where the chirping Scotty and Tengu are caged, while Karroch soothes the scared and noisy beasts. Yurnero broke the locks of the couriers' cages using his blade. Freed, the couriers happily greeted their masters.

"Oh! You guys are okay!" a happy Rylai whispered as she hugged both couriers.

Yurnero patted the couriers' heads before helping Karroch and Minninnewah break the locks of the cages. He broke the nearest lock which the strange blue winged-amphibian is caged. The blue winged-amphibian just stayed inside, tilting its head.

Rylai noticed the amphibian so she went to its cage. "Don't be scared. We've come to free you. C'mon." she coaxed in a gentle voice. The blue winged-amphibian just smiled.

Yurnero left Rylai to deal with the amphibian and broke three locks. After breaking a fourth lock, his attention was drawn by a cry of pain of a beast not too far from his place. Yurnero looked at his three companions. "It must be the other poachers. I'll go check it out." then he left.

Passing rows and columns of caged animals and just around the bend, Yurnero saw the eight poachers surrounding a hairy bull the size of a big dog. They were so busy hurling insults, taunting, and beating the poor bull, they never heard Yurnero approach them from behind. Before another blow landed on the bull, Yurnero quickly wounded the poachers before knocking them out. After that, Yurnero approached the bull but it shrinks away from him.

Yurnero summoned a Healing Ward, guiding it towards the bull before he bends a knee and looked the bull in the eye. "You need not fear anymore, you are safe now." he saw the wounds of the bull healing and he could hear his companions coming. He stretched out a hand towards the bull. "Come. I swear I will not hurt you." still the bull shrinks away from him and Yurnero drops his hand.

Rylai and the two couriers saw Yurnero and went towards him. "What's wrong?" Rylai asked.

"I saved this bull from these poachers yet he hesitates to come near." replied Yurnero.

"Oh." Rylai looked at the bull and smiled gently. "C'mon. We won't hurt you." she coaxed.

The couriers approached and talked with the bull. What they said must have convinced the bull to come near. Hesitant and cautious, the bull comes towards Yurnero. Yurnero stretches out his hand again and the bull closes the gap by leaning its forehead. The bull closes its eyes as Yurnero gently rubs the forehead while Rylai patted its head.

Yurnero stood up. "Come, we leave this unpleasant place." he said to the bull.

Karroch appeared. "All the beasts are free." he saw the knocked out poachers and growled. "We put those filths inside the cages before we leave."

After that, Karroch and his companions are leaving the warehouse together with the beasts. The bull walked along with the two couriers, and the beasts were well-behaved and obedient because they follow the Beastmaster's instructions.

Passing the locked room again, Minninnewah stopped. "We need to check the room, find evidences that will prove our theory. What say you, Karroch?"

Karroch agreed. Commanding the beasts to wait, he and Minninnewah broke down the door of the room. The room reveals a desk, a chair, and a long table. On the desk are five piled papers and a bottle of ink with quill. The long table is littered with a small pile of rocks of gray and green color, and a block of white wood.

Karroch took the papers. "Hrrr. If only I could read." he saw Rylai and Yurnero come in. "Can you read these?" he asked the two.

"Yeah." Rylai answered and took the papers. The papers were full of numbers and no letters. "I think these numbers are the amount of gold they earned by selling the poor animals." concluded Rylai. Her answer made Karroch growl with anger.

Minninnewah and Yurnero examined the items on the long table. Minninnewah hovered a hand over the pile of rocks. "Broken but not dead. Fear not, you will find a new home where the poachers will not take you." he found a leather pouch and puts the rocks inside it. Then he tied the pouch at his hip.

Yurnero was perplexed of what Minninnewah said. "Why do you speak with a stone like it is alive?"

"Every rock, and tree, and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name." was all Minninnewah answered while he checked a block of wood. "This came from one rare birch tree. Now it lost its life." he picked up the blocks and handed them to Yurnero. "But in your hands, this tree will have a new purpose."

"… I believe I understand what you mean." said Yurnero as he took the blocks of wood.

Karroch and Rylai finished checking the desk. "There's nothing here we can use as evidence." said Karroch. "It's better that we leave now."

After leaving the room and Yurnero placed the blocks of wood inside Tengu's bag, they continued to walk away. But as they neared the entrance of the warehouse, their path is blocked by forty armed poachers. The poachers are not pleased to see the beasts they captured run free.

"It looks like the cavalry has arrived." commented Yurnero as he readies his blade.

Karroch grabbed his axes and commanded the agitated beasts to stay back and look for a safe place. Then he summoned his friend boar. Minninnewah also drew his daggers and posed for combat. Rylai knows her part and she stayed behind Yurnero, ready to freeze and slow the poachers.

One of the poachers came forward and shouted. "You gonna pay for what ya did! All of ya ain't gonna leave this place alive! Kill em all!" then pointing a finger at Yurnero, he said to his fellow poachers "And we gonna collect yer bounty, Rogue Knight!"

Being mistaken as Sven again irritates Yurnero. "I am not Sven the Rogue Knight! I am Yurnero the Juggernaut! I'll make sure you will remember that!"

"We need to end this fast." Minninnewah said. After that he summoned three spirits from within his body: a bison, a wolf, and an eagle. The bison spirit fused with Karroch, the wolf with Yurnero, and the eagle with Rylai.

Karroch growled. "Power and strength increases!" he threw his axes at the approaching poachers. Those who were in line of the thrown axes died instantly. After the axes returned to him, Karroch then hack the attacking poachers while his boar attacks from a distance.

Yurnero felt his evasion improved and attack speed increased, when he started slashing and stabbing while trying not to get hit by the poachers.

Rylai could not believe her magic damage became powerful that the poachers she casts Crystal Nova and Frostbite got knocked out cold.

Minninnewah just used his daggers to slice and stab any poacher that dares to attack him. When he noticed that some poachers are aiming bows and guns at his companions, he quickly acts. Before arrows and bullets are rained upon them, Minninnewah manages to summon his spirit guide, another animal in the form of a majestic stag. The stag stood in front of Minninnewah and his companions, raised its front hooves, and stomps the ground. From that action, a magical shield appeared and blocked the arrows and bullets. After that, the spirit and the shield vanished. The three spirits he summoned and fused with his three companions have returned to him.

Yurnero quickly summoned his Healing Ward, then used Battle Fury before using Omnislash. Rylai did her best to hide behind the cages as she finished casting Crystal Nova and Frostbite. Karroch commanded his boar to attack while he threw his axes at the oncoming poachers, never minding the bullets and arrows that hit him.

There were still more of them. Minninnewah's eyes glowed blue and he summoned his four animal spirits, then let them fuse with his spirit. An eerie, glowing, blue strands of air comes from his body after the infusion is done. Then Minninnewah attacks the poachers. His speed, strength, and mana and health increases and recovers fast.

The Heroes are winning because of their fighting prowess and healing abilities. From forty, thirteen poachers are still persistent to fight. Minninnewah's special ability to fuse with four spirits expires and took a toll on his body. As the spirits left, he drops on his knees and breaths hard, making him vulnerable to attacks. Karroch is aware of this and quickly went to his friend's side to protect him. Yurnero's Healing Ward expires and his other abilities are in cooldown, therefore he attacks normally. At least with Rylai's aid, the slowed opponents are easy to dodge and defeat.

As the battle raged on, they never noticed a slow-moving magical ball coming in the middle of the fight. Everyone is startled when the magical ball turned into the blue winged-amphibian. This amphibian then used a skill that spreads magical dust on the poachers and hurting them. Noticing the amphibian is fighting on their side, Karroch, Yurnero and Rylai did not bother it and continued to defeat the poachers.

Five poachers were left and knew the battle is lost therefore they tried to run. The amphibian has foreseen this and has cast a magical ball towards the entrance. The ball is surrounded by the escaping poachers. In a blink of an eye, the amphibian teleported and replaced the magical ball.

"Don't run!" said the amphibian in an adorable and playful voice as it casts one of its abilities. This time, there were pink magical strands attached on the backs of the fleeing poachers and preventing them to leave. Yurnero and Karroch then finished off the remaining poachers.

"You can talk!" said Karroch to the blue winged-amphibian. "What are you?"

"In your tongue, I am called Puck, the Faerie Dragon."

"Puck the Faerie Dragon." Karroch narrowed his eyes at Puck. "You can escape and fight all along but why do stay inside the cage?"

Puck casted a ball of magic towards the entrance first, and then gave Karroch a wide and mischievous smile. "My reasons are my own… See ya!" Puck blinked out, he is now outside the entrance of the warehouse then leaves the area.

"What a strange dragon." said Rylai as she and Minninnewah came beside Yurnero and Karroch. "I can't even tell if it's a he or she. I wish he—she just stayed for awhile. It would be nice to talk with it."

"… We need to leave." said a weakened Minninnewah.

"We will once we locked up these men in their cages." said Karroch. "You need to rest my friend. I and the Juggernaut will do the job."

Minninnewah just nodded his head before he sat on the ground and meditated. Rylai just watched Yurnero and Karroch as she hugged the couriers. The bull that Yurnero rescued stood beside her while the other beasts waited for Karroch's instructions.

After locking the living and dead poachers, Karroch turned towards Yurnero and Rylai. "I would like to invite the two of you to the Reservation for helping me and Minninnewah rescue these beasts."

"You're the one who helped us." said Yurnero. "But we accept your invitation."

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

By nightfall, they arrived at the Reservation. The Reservation is a forest where Minninnewah's people lived. Their houses are built like cone-shaped tents called teepees and they continued their traditional practices. Also, they were only a few of them, thirty all in all. They are still recovering from the genocide that happened here a hundred years past. Karroch introduced the duo to the tribe people first before attending to the beasts. He showed the beasts the forest, saying they could stay here as their new home or as a shelter for them to recover before travelling back to their homeland. The beasts went into the woods with Minninnewah coming along just to find a spot where he will put down the rocks he took from the warehouse.

The tribe people welcomed the duo warmly and they put up a teepee for them. Only one teepee because they have no extra hides to make another; that means Yurnero and Rylai are to share the teepee which is awkward because they are not married or lovers. The tribe people understood what they meant but assured them that as long as nothing happened between them, everything will be fine. To Rylai, the advice is good. To Yurnero, it is still wrong. Either way, they will share the teepee.

After dinner and inside the teepee, Yurnero waited for Rylai to return from her bath and clothes washing on the river with the two couriers. To kill time, he wiped his blade with a cloth. For less than an hour later, he heard her voice outside the teepee. It sounds like she was talking with someone and it is taking her time. Curious, Yurnero opened the flap to check. At the same time, a blanket-covered Rylai was about to enter. The crystal on her forehead bumped into Yurnero's mask.

"Ow!" cried Rylai as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm okay… Um, Juggernaut?"

"What?"

Rylai widely opened the flap of the teepee to reveal the two couriers talking with the hairy bull. "That yak has been standing outside the teepee when I arrived. I wonder why he never followed the other beasts into the woods. Can you do something?"

"Hmm." Yurnero went out of the teepee. Seeing Yurnero, the two couriers backed away and stayed beside Rylai. The yak went towards Yurnero and softly bumped its forehead on his leg. "What are you doing here?" Yurnero asked the yak as he massaged its head with his fingers. The yak mooed softly. Yurnero sighed. "I wish I can understand you."

Scotty chirped and chirped at Rylai then hugged her leg. Rylai was puzzled of Scotty's actions. Scotty repeated his actions again then looked at Rylai with teary beady eyes, and hugged her leg again.

"Oh… I get it." Rylai turned to Yurnero. "I think I know what the yak wants, Juggernaut."

"What is it?" Yurnero asked.

"I think he wants to be your pet."

Yurnero looked at the yak. "Really? Do you wish to come with me?" the yak mooed happily. "Very well. But you are going to wear a mask like Tengu and you need a name."

Rylai gave a suggestion. "Why don't you name him… Trusty."

"Trusty? What kind—" the yak mooed happily. Yurnero turned to the yak. "Do you wish to be named Trusty?" the yak mooed happily. Yurnero inwardly sighed. He never wanted to name the yak 'Trusty' yet… "Very well. From now on, your name is Trusty… Before you go in, you need a bath… And that means I'm going to bath again."

Before going to the river, Yurnero went inside the teepee and took a bar of soap, knife and a block of wood from Tengu's bagpack. What he lacks is red paint. He better ask the tribe people for some.

Rylai also went inside. She removed the blanket she covered her body with to reveal her wearing a simple yet low V-neck white nightgown and pink laces at the straps and hem, that reaches above her knees. As she took out her hairbrush from Scotty's bag, Yurnero slightly turned away to avoid staring at her cleavage.

"Are you going to carve a mask for Trusty by the river?" asked Rylai as she brushed her hair.

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay." Rylai just smiled. "It would be really nice to see you how you made it… Oh, wait… Here, take this bar of soap and towels. It's for Trusty."

As Yurnero took the things for Trusty, an idea just popped into his head. He turned to the bag and took out the last block of wood before he left to find some paint.

Rylai wondered why Yurnero took the last block of wood but shrugged it off and returned to brushing her hair. The couriers came in and watched her. After brushing her hair, she arranged some of the blankets that the tribe people lent her to serve as Trusty and the couriers' bedding, and placed between her and Yurnero's beddings.

More than forty-five minutes, Yurnero opened the teepee's flap and let a bathed Trusty enter first before him. Trusty is now sporting a mask with simple red marks below the eyes. What kept the mask on place is a rope tied around his jaw that still enables him to open his mouth and chew.

"Hello, Trusty!" greeted Rylai. "Here, I made a bed for you." she said and patted the bedding she prepared. Trusty happily lied down, his face turned towards the teepee's entrance.

"His mask looks like it was made with one block of wood." said Rylai as Yurnero sat on his bedding and the couriers gathered beside Trusty to sleep. "What did you do with the other block of wood?"

Yurnero then gave her a mask. "For you."

Rylai gasped in surprise as she took the mask. The mask was smoothly carved in oval shape; the surfaces were also smooth unlike Yurnero's and the masked animals. But at the forehead is a hole the size of the crystal on Rylai's forehead. The eyes are wide and tilted just like the shape of her eyes with blue markings that starts from the inner eye, curving to trace the lower lid then into a slanting line when it reached the outer part of the eye. The middle of the mask is also marked with a horizontal blue line that reaches the hole on the forehead. The blue line then divides to trace the hole. From the blue line surrounding the hole are six small stripes, making it look like a sun.

Rylai looked at Yurnero with wide eyes. "You made this… for me?" at Yurnero's nod, she asked again just to be sure. "Really?"

"Yes."

Rylai inhaled sharply then giggled happily. She looked at Yurnero wearing an ecstatic smile. "Thanks so much!" she looked at the mask again before wearing it. "Cool! I can really see exactly what this place looks like!" she looked at the couriers. "What do you guys think?"

As Rylai is speaking with the couriers while enjoying her gift, Yurnero recalled Minninnewah's strange comment when he met him a while ago.

_'Do not let her know hate.'_ Minninnewah had said before leaving. Yurnero knows hate is a very ugly and destructive emotion, close to anger, but he still wonders why he has to be told that Rylai must not have the emotion. Just looking at her being happy and naive, he believes she could never learn to hate.

When Rylai yawned, Yurnero then told her they need to sleep because they will travel early. Rylai agreed and they both slept.

* * *

_NA: Minninnewah (Mi-ni-ne-wah) is my OC inspired from the anime Shaman King (anime is better than the manga). I'll call him the Spirit Shaman. I want to pay homage to the Native Americans cos IMO, their race are always neglected when it comes to games (most games always included the Caucasians, Africans, Asians, Aliens, and Fantasy Races)._

_I had a hard time thinking of Puck's lines cos I wanted to relate it to Shakespeare but it's so hard. Puck looks like a blue frog (a Pokémon?), that's why I described him/her an amphibian._

_Why does Yurnero get to have two couriers when he's a carry and not a support? Is it because he's one of the top ten favorite Heroes and easily recognized? Probably._

_A lot of delays in posting chapters because my computer started acting weird again and I don't have much money to fix it. So sorry in advance._

_Also, I'm soooo glad this is finished. It's so hard. I hope the next chapter won't be shitty as this and the previous chapters._


	22. Curse

**CURSE**

It is getting dark when the carriage stopped.

Yurnero opened the trap window to communicate with the driver. "Why did you stop?"

"Sorry, sir. There's a boulder blocking the road." answered the driver.

"What?" Yurnero opened the carriage door and stepped outside. The driver said was true. There is a boulder as big as a three-story building blocking the road that passes through the valley.

Rylai also followed Yurnero's sample. "Oh. How can we get right pass through it?"

Yurnero turned to the driver. "Is there another way around this valley?"

The driver scratched his head. "This is the only road that leads to the next village. I've passed this road many times and this is the first time this happened. Don't know if I'm just imagining it but that boulder is sure abnormally big."

"What do you suggest we do? Will we turn back? Is there a nearby village or town near this area?"

"The nearby village I know is our next stop. Sorry, sir. I think our best option is to camp out." then he smiled. "Besides, you and your companion are Heroes. That means I don't get to fear danger when both of you are near."

Rylai smiled. "Yup. We are Heroes. Shall we make camp now?"

They made camp before night-time ruled the sky. Yurnero successfully caught and skinned a boar for dinner. They finished their dinner and attended to their personal hygiene.

Before Yurnero volunteers to take the first watch, an old woman came upon their camp.

"Wait, wait. I'm unarmed!" shrieked the old woman when Yurnero readies his blade to strike. When Yurnero sheaths his sword, the old woman sighed as she placed a hand on her chest. "Good lord, young man! You could've given me a heart attack!"

"Apologies. I thought you are a threat." replied Yurnero.

The old woman just waved her bony hand. "Pish posh. That's alright, young man. Mistakes happen."

Rylai asked the old woman in a friendly manner. "Where did you come from? Oh. Don't tell me your home is beyond this valley."

"Yes, child. I was just picking mushrooms and didn't notice it's night-time already. Good thing I saw this campfire. You have a carriage. Why didn't you continue on your way?"

"A big boulder is blocking the road. So, here we are. Stuck."

"Oh, really?" asked the old woman and looked at where the road used to be. "My, you're right. But I know of another way to get to the other side."

The old woman's statement piqued the interests of the three persons around the camp.

"There's another way?" asked the driver. "Will you show me where it is?"

The old woman smiled. "Of course. And it's better that we head towards my village than stay here."

Rylai beamed. "Great!" she turned to Yurnero. "We get to sleep on beds than staying here outside. How about it?"

Yurnero is silent before answering "Alright.". He turned to address the old woman. "Will you lead us the way?"

The old woman smiled. "Of course. Why don't all of you enter the carriage. I'll seat with the driver to guide him."

* * *

Inside the carriage, Rylai smiled at Yurnero. "Isn't this great? We don't have to turn back at all. It's all thanks to the sweet, old woman for accidentally coming into our camp." when Yurnero never answered, Rylai began to worry. "Juggernaut? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yes. I'm alright. Forgive me."

"Is something bothering you? You've been checking outside many times now?"

"Hm. That old woman. I don't think we can trust. She might lead us to a trap."

Rylai giggled. "Oh c'mon, Juggernaut. I think you're just being paranoid. She's helping us reach her village. I think you're tired. Why don't you take a rest? It'll be good for you."

Yurnero does not want to rest but he will pretend he is and stay on guard. "Hm. I think you're right. Ver well. I"ll take a rest."

For an hour the carriage continued to move in a slow pace. The slow pace made Rylai and the couriers sleepy, except for Yurnero. He continued to stay on guard. From passing eerie woods, the carriage then pass through a cloud of mist, obscuring Yurnero's sight.

"Don't worry. I'll guide you. Just keep driving. We're almost there." Yurneo heard the old woman tell the driver.

* * *

And in thirty minutes, the carriage finally stopped. Yurnero gently shakes Rylai's shoulder to wake her up before turning his attention towards the three couriers. Outside the carriage window, he could see people coming out from run-down houses. But what made Yurnero alert is seeing the people wearing a resigned and sad look. His suspicions are growing.

"Get ready for a battle." Yurnero instructed Rylai.

"Huh? Why? I don't think these people are a threat."

"Trust me on this."

"... Okay, if you say so."

Yurnero went out the carriage first, followed by Rylai and the couriers. As he commanded the couriers to find shelter, he readies his blade. Few people who saw them realized what they are wore a look of hope and worry.

Rylai is about to greet the people but Yurnero stopped her and told her in a quiet voice to prepare and look at the old woman having a lively conversation with the driver.

"Thanks for guiding me back there." said the driver before turning his back on the old woman to wave at the villagers, who did not say nor returned the gesture. "But I think your fellow village people are kinda... Shy. Why is that?"

Then the old woman's voice change into a high-pitched, girlish voice. "That's because I cursed them not to."

The driver quickly turned to face who he thought is an old woman. "Wha-". He never finished his sentence when he received the full blast of mist in bright fuchsia casted on him. When the magical mist evaporated, the driver puts a fist on his chest. "Ahh! It burns!" he then spreads his shirt. On his chest is a color fuchsia mark in the shape of a teardrop with an inverted cross inside of it. "What is this!? What did you do to me!?"

"Just a curse." answered the old woman in a girlish voice. With a toothy, evil grin, she continues to speak. "I curse you. On this day till you die, you will remain here. You can do whatever you want but try to leave the boundaries of this village will result to death. And will never speak when another comes to join our village. Speak a warning and you shall die! Hope that someone will kill me so you will be free from this curse and forget everything... Kyehahaha! You got no choice! Either die or live here."

"How dishonorable!" said Yurnero. "Luring people here and imprison them here in your village against their will!"

The old woman turned to face Yurnero and Rylai. Her gleeful face turned into a frown. "Drats! I've forgotten about the two of you... Double drats! I just realized the two of you aren't ordinary people! You're Heroes!" she accused.

"Yes, we are." answered Rylai. "Why are you doing this?"

The old woman shrugged her shoulders. "Because I want to. It's nice to see people getting miserable."

"That's- that's so evil!"

"Totally."

"You're insane!"

"So they say."

"We're going to end your reign of terror on these people once and for all!"

The old woman rolled her eyes and yawned. "Like I've never heard that before. You Heroes are all talk. Blabbering about honor, evil, and stopping me. But in the end, they end up either a part of this village or dead." she smiled. "Now, about the two of you. Would you like to live here or go six feet under?"

"Neither." answered Yurnero. "Because the one who'll be dead is you!"

"Fine by me." the old woman suddenly attacks Yurnero with a blast of magic coming from her hand.

Yurnero dodges the attack. The people, including the driver, quickly went to look for cover. As Yurnero runs toward the old woman, Rylai casts Crystal Nova. The old woman is slowed and tries to run away but Rylai casted Frostbite before hitting her with normal attacks.

The old woman cannot run but she can use her other abilities. Seeing Yurnero getting near, she casts silence upon him. But to her shock, Yurnero is immune to it when he started spinning fast and coming towards her. The blade hits her arms three times before Frostbite effects worn off and she was able to break free to run. Wen Yurnero stops spinning and was about to follow-up with another attack, the old woman casts a magical shield to protect her from further attacks. She quickly casts a whirlwind to boost her up towards a balcony. As the magic worn off, she used one of her potions to quickly heal herself. Se dodges one of Rylai's attacks before looking down at the two Heroes.

"I must admit, you guys are better than the Heroes I fought before." complimented the old woman. "May I know the Heroes' names before we continue?"

Yurnero spoke first. "I am Yurnero the Juggernaut."

"And I'm Rylai the Crystal Maiden."

The old woman raised a skeptical brow. "Juggernaut. Sounds dangerous...Crystal Maiden. Oh?"

Rylai blinked. "Huh? What do you mean about 'oh'?"

"Heh. Clueless too."

"What?"

"Juggernaut and Crystal Maiden. What you see before you is not my real form."

"I know." said Yurnero.

"Let me reveal my true form." the old woman covered herself with misty fuchsia. And with a swish of her hands, the old woman transformed into a young woman in red and black robes, and wears a pointed, wide-brimmed black hat. She has short red hair, a thin and wide smile, and evil cat-like eyes of color fuchsia.

"Tada! This is the real me!" said the woman.

"You showed us your real form, now tell us your name!" said Yurnero.

"Tut-tut. How demanding. Very well. My name is Brenn. I'm also called 'the Mage'." her eyes glowed and magic appeared on her hands. "And I'll end your lives here!" and she started to throw fireballs upon Yurnero and Rylai.

Yurnero and Rylai went behind a building to dodge the attacks.

"Juggernaut, how can we defeat her when she's on higher ground?" said Rylai after a fireball hits the building.

"You can attack her." said Yurnero. "Distract her while I climb."

"Okay."

Yurnero summoned his Healing Ward. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

They left their hiding post. Rylai casts Frostbite first then follows up with a normal attack. Brenn is annoyed by being immobilized again so she sets her focus on Rylai.

"Yeoh!" cried Brenn as Rylai hits her with a normal attack on the head. "You, bitch! You'll regret putting me on ice and hitting me!" she screeched. Frostbite worn off and she is able to move again. She summoned fireballs again and fling them at the fleeing Rylai.

Rylai could not completely dodge Brenn's fireballs but Yurnero's Healing Ward follows her to heal her bruises before it expires.

As Brenn continues to attack Rylai, she has forgotten about Yurnero. She was about to fling another fireball when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yurnero coming towards her. She quickly casts a whirlwind and jumped on it to land on the ground before Yurnero manages to land a blow on her.

As Brenn landed on the ground, Rylai came and casts Frost Nova then followed up with Frostbite.

"Arrrgh! Not again! I hate this!" Brenn receives some hits from Rylai before getting free again to cast a magic shield. As she runs away from Rylai, she saw that Yurnero is upon her.

"It' over!" said Yurnero and brought down his sword to slice off Brenn's head. But as his blade touches Brenn's neck, Brenn became a mist that quickly engulfs Yurner before leaving him.

_I cannot move._ thought Yurnero as he tries to move his body.

The mist that engulfs him turned into Brenn, who stood away from him. She gave him an evil smile. "I hate people like you. I think I know the perfect curse for you!" she lets magical mist appear on her hand and she is about to throw it at Yurnero.

"No!" Rylai runs and stands in front of Yurnero, and casts Frostbite on Brenn. Brenn is encased in ice again but it did not stop her from throwing her cursed magic. The curse hits Rylai instead of Yurnero. Rylai screams in pain as the curse takes effect just like what happened on the carriage driver. She drops to her knees, hands on her chest as she endures the pain.

The stun effect on Yurnero wears off and he quickly went towards Rylai. "Crystal Maiden, are you alright?" the question sounded stupid but he asked anyway.

Rylai gasped and tries to catch her breath. "Yeah... I think so."

"No, she's not." said a smiling Brenn, who is already free from the ice.

Yurnero looked back at Rylai just in time to see her drop her hands from her chest. They both saw the curse mark just at the center of her chest.

"My, isn't this interesting." said Brenn as Yurnero helped Rylai to get up. "My intention is to curse the Juggernaut but you'll do fine 'cos I hate being trapped in ice!" she said to Rylai. "Ah-ah-ah!" she taunted when she noticed Yurnero is preparing to attack. "If you attack me while I haven't said my curse, she'll die! you don't want that, do you?"

Yurnero is furious. "Dishonorable cur!"

"Yeah, I know right? And you can't do anything about it." when Yurnero and Rylai remained silent, Brenn's smile widened. "I just know the perfect curse!... Before dawn comes, you, Crystal Maiden, will allow Juggernaut to bust your cherry or tomorrow morning both of you will become part of this village! His act will only break the curse that envelops the villagers. But it will only take effect by morning." she turned to Yurnero. "Except, only you will remember the events that happened here."

Rylai is confused of what Brenn said. "Bust my cherry? What do you mean about that?"

Brenn laughed hysterically. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Are you really this naïve? Little girl, 'bust your cherry' means taking away your virginity. I cursed you that Juggernaut will take away your precious virginity."

Rylai gasped in shock then blushed. She looks at Yurnero, wanting him to tell her something but sees him tense in anger and focused on Brenn. "J-Juggernaut...?" she called out softly.

"... We need to kill her now." was all Yurnero said as he prepares for battle. "Get ready."

Rylai looked at him before getting determined. "Right!"

"Oohh. You want to kill me quick?" said Brenna. "Very well." she lets magic mist appear on her hands. "As if I'll let that happen! this will be just like a while ago! So easy to avoid!"

Yurnero runs towards Brenn. Rylai casts Frostbite but Brenn has foreseen this and first casts her magic shield. Then she used her whirlwind on Yurnero yet he used Blade Fury and spins towards her. When Brenn's magic shield drops, Rylai casts Crystal Nova.

As Brenn is slowed down, Yurnero came and began attacking. Brenn tried to block his attacks and throw fireballs but Yurnero is quick and every hit he deals on her causes critical damage. he is too strong and the more hits she received, the more blood she looses. To stop him, she used her whirlwind on him. Yurnero got caught and started spinning on the air. Brenn is about to use her curse on the vulnerable Yurnero when she got hit by Rylai's Crystal Nova then Frostbite.

Brenn is trapped inside the blasted ice again. While she cannot run, she can attack Rylai with her fireballs. As Brenn and Rylai continues to hit each other, Yurnero is free from the whirlwind and quickly summoned his Healing Ward and mentally moved it towards Rylai.

A free Brenn got distracted by the healing bruises on Rylai, she gave Yurnero the opportunity to attack. Yurnero used Omnislash on Brenn. Seeing Yurnero slashing Brenn, Rylai also casts Freezing Field.

With Rylai's ability to slow Brenn's reaction time to cast one of her spells, and Yurnero's very fast and powerful slashes, Brenn could never accept that she is going to die quick.

"Nooooooo..." a snow-covered and heavy bleeding Brenn falls down on the ground. She looked up to see the two Heroes who defeated her. "Curse... Both of you!" with one last breath, Brenn dies and became a fuchsia mist that evaporates.

The villagers saw the defeat of Brenn the Mage and ran towards the two Heroes, thanking and praising them, at the same time, insults the already dead Brenn.

"Thank you! Thank you for lifting the curse!"

"Free at last!"

"My deepest thanks for ending her life and saving us."

"For ten years, I've been trapped in this place. Finally, I can leave."

"I have a family back home. Now, I can return."

"That Mage also fooled us and we end up here."

"Bitch got what she deserves!"

"We also tried to kill her but failed. We are happy that both of you did a job well done."

The carriage driver voiced out his concerns. "You did defeat that crazy bitch but look." he pointed at the mark on his chest. "The curse still remains."

The villagers and Rylai also looked at their chests. Yes, the curse mark still remains. The villagers began to panic and talk if breaking the curse is all a lie.

"... I believe I know how to break it." Yurnero said, making the villagers be silent and turn their attention on him.

"How do we break it?" Rylai asked innocently.

Yurnero turned to her. "Recall the curse she said to you."

Rylai did and realization dawned upon her. Because she is facing Yurnero, she blushed.

Yurnero turned away from Rylai. "Damn her and her way of thinking!"

The villagers and Rylai are silent. Some of the villagers would like to encourage Yurnero to do the deed but they were silenced by their fellow villagers.

Rylai broke the silence. "Juggernaut...?" she called out softly.

Yurnero turned to face her. They looked upon each other before he spoke. "Are you willing to... Offer yourself to me?"

Rylai nodded slowly. "Yes."

"I'm sorry about this." Yurnero said and offered his right hand, palm up.

Rylai looked at Yurnero's hand before putting her left hand on his. Yurnero gently squeezed her hand, making Rylai blush because of his gesture.

It would have been good to stay like that forever if it was not for the villagers giving encouragements, advices, and offering them a house where they will do the deed.

* * *

_NA: An emergency arises. Will be gone for a month or two. Will be writing soon. See ya!_


	23. Rivals

AN: Warning, this is a very, very long chapter. I'm back...

* * *

**RIVALS**

Two weeks later, Yurnero and Rylai are traveling towards the town of Misrule. Even in the morning, Misrule's reputation of having scorching hot sands and wind is well-founded as their carriage passes through the desert. At least Yurnero and the couriers do not have to worry about staying cool because they have Rylai's icy but pleasant presence circulating inside the carriage. But half-way through their travel...

Yurnero shivered slightly and noticed that his couriers are huddling together to stay warm while Scotty looks at his mistress with worry. He turned towards Rylai, who is sitting opposite from him and her eyes are closed. "You're releasing too much cold! Control your power!"

Rylai struggled to open her eyes to look at Yurnero. "S-sorry." she said weakly. "I'll try..." then she closed her eyes again.

That is when Yurnero noticed something is wrong with her: before Rylai closed her eyes, he saw her eyes are hazy; her face is red, very different from the embarrassed and shy blushes he occasionally sees; the snow dripping from her body and the visible icy air she breathes out increased in volume; and she looks so weak, so fragile, while she rests on her seat.

"Is something wrong?" Yurnero asked. When Rylai failed to answer back, he reached out and placed the back of his hand against her forehead. Yurnero immediately removed his hand. "You're burning!" he exclaimed. He concludes that the fever caused Rylai to release too much cold. Yurnero knocked at the trap window to talk with the carriage driver's the trap window is opened, Yurnero started to ask. "How long will we reach the town?"

"Another two to three hours, sir." replied the assistant.

"I see. Tell the driver to make haste. My companion is sick."

"We'll try... Hey, it's really cold in there! You don't mind keeping this window open to share some of that cold?"

"Yes, yes. Just hurry!"

"Thank you, sir."

Thinking fast, Yurnero took out the blankets under the seats to wrap himself and the couriers to keep themselves warm. Next, he took out the bottled waters and sat next to Rylai. He puts one arm around Rylai, holds her upper arm and lets her lean against him. After that, he opens a bottled water before putting his arm around her shoulders again.

"Drink." Yurnero said as he offered the bottled water with one hand. When Rylai never responded, he gently shakes her with his arm around her. Then, he lets the mouth of the bottle touch her bottom lip but Rylai weakly turned her head away.

Yurnero used his free hand to turn Rylai's head towards the bottle he held. "Drink!" he commanded. "This is for your own good!". Then he added softly that might make Rylai comply. "Please."

It worked. Rylai slightly opened her eyes to look at Yurnero before looking at the bottle he is holding. Yurnero gently puts the mouth of the bottle against Rylai's lips.

"Drink slowly. Very good." Yurnero said as he watched Rylai slowly drink from the bottle while he assisted her. "Drink more. You must drink." he gently persisted when Rylai weakly turned her head away to refuse to drink. "Please."

Yurnero continues to encourage Rylai to drink until the water inside the bottle is gone. He lets her drink three more bottles before allowing her to rest. He also removed her pauldrons and placed them in Scotty's bag pack so he can easily hold her. Then he continues to check if her fever drops and lets her drink a bottled water every thirty minutes.

Two hours and thirty minutes later, the carriage reached the town of Misrule. As the carriage door is opened by a port man, Yurnero quickly gets out then gently carried Rylai in his arms.

"Where is the nearest inn?" Yurnero urgently asks the port man. Receiving the instructions, Yurnero thanked the port man and quickly left, the couriers following behind.

People would shiver and turn their heads to see a running masked man who wears an animal hide as an upper garment and carrying a woman, who releases very cold air and snow storm. When the two visitors are far enough, that is when they start to gossip.

Yurnero found the inn. He requested a nearby person to open the door, passes diners, never minding their sudden chill they feel and stares, and went directly to the inn proprietor. "A room with a tub filled with water. Now!"

Even getting cold, the proprietor audaciously raised his eyebrows upon hearing Yurnero's command. Also, he noticed Rylai's cold presence circulating inside the room, and the customers are shivering and trying to keep themselves warm. "I see. Would you kindly take a seat-"

"A room. NOW." Yurnero said menacingly.

The proprietor knows when a stranger is getting dangerous, so he quickly checked his logbook for an available room then commanded his maids to carry a tub and buckets of water.

The proprietor handed the keys to the room to a maid before facing Yurnero. "Your room number is three-ten. Just follow the maid and she'll lead you to your room. And when you're... done, kindly return here to sign your names in the logbook."

Before Yurnero could give his thanks, three cocky men entered the establishment then immediately hugged themselves when they felt the cold. But it did not stop them in their purpose.

One of the men called out to Yurnero. "You Sven the Rogue Knight?"

To be mistaken as Sven while he has a sick Rylai to worry about is getting on Yurnero's nerves. With self-control, Yurnero told the proprietor to ready the tub of water in the room before facing the men. "Check your wanted posters and see if I am truly the man you seek." he said with barely controlled anger.

When the men did and kept looking at Yurnero then to the poster, Yurnero spoke. "As you read and see in the poster, I do not fit the description of the Rogue Knight. Now leave before I loose my patience!"

The proprietor commanded his male employees to escort the men out of the inn before telling Yurnero that he sent his maids to prepare the tub of water in the room. After Yurnero thanked the proprietor and followed the maid to the room, that is when the proprietor noticed the three animals following behind the masked man. Animals are not allowed inside the inn but decided that the couriers are an exemption, since they belong to Yurnero. And the proprietor does not like trouble in his inn.

Half-way to the room, the maid rubbed her arms to keep warm and innocently asks Yurnero. "Sir, what's wrong with your wife?"

Yurnero almost tripped. "You are mistaken. She is not my wife. And she is sick."

"Ohh. Sorry. How come she's sick when she's a cold woman?"

Yurnero knew the maid never meant any malice when she asked. "The heat is too much for her." was all Yurnero said.

"Here we are." said the maid then opened the room to reveal maids filling the tub with water.

Yurnero entered the room and gently placed Rylai on the bed before he removed her boots and arm warmers, never noticing the couriers sat beside the bed and watched him.

One of the maids went to Yurnero and handed him the key room. Yurnero then thanked the maids when they are done with their duties before he locked the door. Returning to Rylai's side, Yurnero debates whether he strip her naked (after all, he has already seen and touched her body) or leave her with her small clothes for the sake of propriety. He chose the latter. Stripping her is sweet torture but with self-discipline, he controls himself.

After removing Rylai's outer garments, Yurnero gently placed her in the tub. He lets her sit and bends her knees so she will fit inside the tub. He lets her back lean against the side of the tub, her head leans against the rim and careful not to get her hair wet. Putting Rylai in the tub made the water cold, which Yurnero thinks will aid in cooling Rylai's fever. After that, Yurnero took the towels delivered to him, puts some on the floor to catch some of the water that spilled, and rolled one to make a pillow for Rylai's head. He also took some bottled water and continues to encourage Rylai to drink. After Rylai drank water, Yurnero started wiping her skin not soaked in water with a wet towel. He continues to let Rylai drink, wipe her, and check if her fever drops.

Nearing afternoon, Rylai's fever is gone judging by the cold presence she produces returned to become pleasantly cool, her face is not red, she looks well-rested, and her skin is cool when Yurnero placed the back of his hand against her forehead. Yurnero then took Rylai out of the tub, placed her on the towel-covered bed, and patted her dry. He covered her with a blanket before removing her wet small clothes and hang them on the dressing divider. He rang the bell and when the maid arrived, ordered food to be brought inthe room.

While waiting for the food to be delivered, Yurnero checked the room. He realized that he was given a single-bed room. He will speak with the proprietor after Rylai wakes up. Yurnero then looks out the window and sees the main street; people, vehicles, and animals passing by; and a gust of wind blowing.

Yurnero stiffens when he saw the wind blows a man's cowl off his head. Before the man covered his head with the cowl and continues on his way, Yurnero recognized him. Yurnero took his katana out of Tengu's bag pack and quickly opened the door, surprising the maid holding a tray of food.

Yurnero is also surprised. He quickly recovers, thanked the maid, took the tray, and closed the door. "I cannot fight with an empty stomach." Yurnero reasoned as he placed the tray on the table.

After consuming his share of food, Yurnero realized that he is so intent of leaving that he almost forget about the couriers. So Yurnero took some of the preserved food in Scotty's bag pack and prepared the couriers' dish bowls. "I hope you don't mind eating preserved vegetables." Yurnero said to Trusty the yak after putting the food on a dish bowl. Trusty just mooed and started eating.

As the couriers are eating, Yurnero is in the act of leaving but stopped. He sighed and returned to Rylai's bedside. He looked at her before moving a stray of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Forgive me for leaving immediately." Yurnero said. He turned towards the couriers. "Watch over her." he commanded before leaving.

* * *

Ten minutes after Yurnero left, Rylai woke up. Slowly, she opens her eyes. At first, she is confused before realizing she in a room and lying on a bed... And gasped when she realized that she is naked.

Rylai sat up as she covered her nakedness with the blanket. "Oh, hi guys." she greeted and petted the couriers when they went to her side. She looked around the room, noticing the tray and empty bottles on the table, her folded clothes on a chair, her small clothes hanging on the divider, the couriers' dish bowls on the floor, and the buckets and tub in the middle of the room.

Seeing the tub still filled with water made Rylai wonder. She is not sure but she thought her body was dipped in water. But she does not recall removing her clothes. Although she could see flashbacks of how Yurnero keeps on instructing her to drink so her fever-

Rylai gasped and blushed beet-red when she realized that there is no other person who removed her clothes but Yurnero. She wonders: did Yurnero see her body? Did he also touch her?

Rylai shakes her head. Yurnero is an honorable and gentleman. He would never do such things to her. And if he did, he never did it on purpose. But what if he did see and touch her? Strange, Rylai feels like she is flying. Flashbacks of skin against skin, lips to lips, and sweet sensations started to flow through her...

"Oh! What am I thinking!" said a blushing Rylai. How she could think and feel such things, she does not know why. She and Yurnero are friends, not husband and wife. Now is not the time to think about it.

Wrapped in a blanket, Rylai went to her small clothes. Her small clothes are slightly damp but with the help of ice magic and removing the snow, her small clothes can be worn again. Next, she wore her folded clothes. She ate the food she believes that Yurnero ordered for her, then after that, she arranged the room.

"Did Juggernaut leave?" Rylai asks the couriers. The couriers made a sound once and nodded their heads. "Oh. Okay... Hmm, I wonder where he went... Oh, well. C'mon guys, let's leave and go to my aunt's house. Don't worry, I'll ask the manager a favor to give Juggernaut directions to my aunt if he comes back here."

* * *

Coming out the inn and looking at her surroundings, Rylai realized that the town changed. Tall buildings made up of stone and wood that could withstand the heat of the scorching desert are aligned with old buildings she recognized from her childhood years. Finding her aunt's house all by herself will be hard, so Rylai decided to ask the locals if ever they know her aunt and how to get there.

"The people here are nice but weird." Rylai said to the couriers when they continued to walk after asking the third local for directions. "I wonder why they look so shock when I told them about my aunt. Even the people back in the inn, they went silent and stopped what they're doing. I don't remember them acting like that. It must be the heat that made them so. What do you guys think?" when the couriers just made a single sound, Rylai giggled. "Yeah. It must be... Hey, guys. How about we take a stroll first before heading to my aunt's? I'd like to see what other changes happened here."

The stroll Rylai planned never happened when a very familiar female voice sounded from behind.

"So my hunch is right when I heard rumors of a cold woman spreads around town like a wild fire."

Surprised, Rylai turned to face the woman. Seeing the haughty, red-head woman standing in front of her made Rylai scowl. "Lina! What are you doing here!?"

The audacious Lina raised an eyebrow. "The same question goes to you too. What are you doing here, little sister?"

"I plan to stay here for a while before leaving. Shouldn't you be back east, fighting the undead?"

"Yeah. But I'm here. Got a problem with that?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Got my reasons why... I also heard about your masked male companion. So, where is he now? Did he leave you?"

"No. He has his reasons why he's not here right now."

"Or maybe because he never liked your company because you're sooo cold."

Rylai gasped, outraged of what Lina said. "That's not true! He would never leave like that. How about you? You must have left and came back here because you're so mean to the others! That's why they don't like you!"

Now it was Lina's turn to be mad. "Me? Don't compare me to you! You're annoying and so cold, nobody can't stand your company for a long time. And you're so stupid, you never notice their scorn towards you!"

Rylai is getting angrier, the cold she releases increased in volume. "You might be talking about yourself because you should have been nice to others. And how dare you call me stupid, you-you-you hellfire bitch!"

Lina, too, is getting angrier, licks of fire coming out from her, fire appeared on her hands, and she is starting to float. "Admit it, you can't accept the truth! Or you're so blind to see it 'cos you're a cold-hearted bitch. Oh, yeah. You've been a cold-hearted bitch from the start!"

"Hellfire bitch!"

"Cold-hearted bitch!"

Rylai slapped Lina on the cheek. Lina slapped Rylai too with a fiery hand. Rylai retaliated by casting Frostbite. She would have hit Lina but when she felt the sun's rays upon her, she moved away as far as she could to avoid Lina's Light Strike Array by unconsciously doing a dodge roll, one of the dodging techniques Yurnero made sure he instilled in her brain. Rylai then side-steps to avoid Lina's fireball thrown at her.

Freed from being encased in ice, Lina started to come towards Rylai and throws fireballs. Rylai casts Crystal Nova, which slowed Lina's movement and attack speed. Annoyed of the slow, Lina did her best to cast Dragon Slave at Rylai. To Lina's annoyance, Rylai managed to dodge it. Add to insult, Rylai threw ice at Lina's face. As Rylai ran away, Lina follows behind.

After running, Rylai turns to face Lina and casts Frostbite. She successfully trapped Lina in ice but she realized too late that Lina already casted Light Strike Array, and she is standing exactly on the spot where Lina casted her spell. Rylai gets stunned, and while stunned, Lina tried to move.

When Frostbite expired, Lina takes pleasure in hitting Rylai's face with a fireball then another. Rylai recovers and casts Crystal Nova on Lina again, then Freezing Field. Slowed and hurt by the icicles, Lina struggles to cast her deadly spell, Laguna Blade. The spell hits Rylai, stopping her to continue channeling her Freezing Field, and at the same time, hurts her so bad. She casts Frostbite before running away.

It was like an intense cat and mouse chase. Either of the sisters run or chase, hide behind buildings, fight in the open, cast magic, hit each other with normal attacks, dodge, and the cycle continues. The spectators flee, not wanting to get caught in the middle in the middle of the fight as buildings are on fire or snowed.

The sisters continued to run and fight. Despite having Arcane Aura, Rylai spent too much mana in casting spells at Lina. So does Lina because she flew towards Rylai and pushed her to the ground. And the sisters try to pull each others hair, roll to be on top, and screaming insults.

Lina is on top of Rylai and slapped her. "Take that!"

Rylai pulls Lina's hair, pulling her down, then rolls to be on top. Then she slaps her too. "That's for a while ago... And take this!" Rylai is on the act of slapping Lina again but Lina grabbed her hand, pulls her down, and rolls to be on top.

Lina looks down at Rylai and starts pulling hair. "You bitch! You dare fight me!?"

Rylai uses her staff to hit Lina's chin and stunning her. Then rolls on top and slaps her. "You big meanie! Take that! And that!"

"Rrrr! You wretched, little-"

"-Rude! Bad witch-"

"-Useless! Worthless-"

"-Evil monster! Disgusting, rotten-"

"-Weakling! Sapless!-"

"-Miserable woman! Vile creature!-"

"-Helpless, little bitch!-"

"-Mean and ugly bitch!-"

"-Unfeeling, idiot!-"

"-Bitter woman!-"

"-Clueless! Stupid!-"

"-Hateful and ungrateful, evil monster!"

"-Slave and attention-seeker!-"

"-Prankster! Trickster!-"

"-Too gullible! Too blind!-"

"-Selfish and unforgiving!-"

"-Dull and incompetent!-"

"-Conniving, heartless bully!-"

"-Foolish! Dull-witted girl!-"

"-Spoiled brat!-"

"-Feeble-minded!"

"-Foul-tempered!-"

"-Inane, simple-minded!-"

"-Hateful! Unfriendly!-"

"-Foolish! Easily deceived!-"

"-Devious, conniving!-"

"-Ignorant! Silly, sissy girl!-"

"-Scheming, insulting bully!-"

"-Cold. Hearted. Bitch!-"

"-Hell. Fire. Hell bitch!-"

The sisters continued to hurl insults despite being drag away from each. Yurnero grabbed Rylai, while Sven grabbed Lina.

Lina screamed at Rylai. "Ignorant, childish!"

Rylai talks back. "Deceiving, scandalous!"

"Too soft! Too weak!"

"Liar! Cheater!"

"Apathetic! Indifferent!"

"Black-mailer! Treacherous!"

"Dolt! Jack-ass!"

"Swindler!"

"Inept! Thick-skulled!"

"Rude and mean-hearted!"

"Unreliable help!"

"Unfriendly!"

"Troublesome!"

"Foul! Vile!"

As the sisters continue to fight, growing ice appeared around Rylai and licks of fire appeared from Lina. Yurnero could feel that the ice slowly covers his arms and chest. When he could no longer take it, he lets go of Rylai, who then charges at Lina. After recovering, he pulled Rylai away again. Despite separated from each other, the sisters continued to hurl insults.

"Tiresome! Useless!" said Lina.

"Selfish monster!" said Rylai.

"Clueless! Gullible little brat!"

"Bad! Evil! Monstrous!"

"Stupid! Idiot!"

"Envious!"

"Inferior!"

"Foul-mouth!"

"Blunderer!"

"Bully!"

"Meek! Submissive!"

"Rebellious! Unruly!"

"Heedless!"

"Vulgar! Offensive!"

"Ignorant! Dense!"

The sisters continued to insult each other. They stopped when something big crashed on the area they were having a fight. Rylai would have inhaled more sand if it was not for Yurnero's quick move to push her head close to his chest.

Yurnero keeps a safe distance away from whatever that just landed. He looks at the cloud of sand, trying to find Sven and Lina, but he saw flashes of red and blue magic within the cloud. When the cloud slightly dispersed, he saw-

"Oh. Dragons." said Rylai. One dragon is color blue, broad head, and red eyes, with ice coming from its mouth. The other dragon is red, slim head, and blue eyes, with fire coming from its mouth. The last one is red, broad head, and has yellow eyes. And they are fighting.

Yurnero holds Rylai tight. "We need to keep our distance." Rylai tightens her arms around Yurnero's neck as he runs to avoid getting drawn from the fight. As he ran for safety, he met up with Sven, who carries Rylai's sister in his arms. The four of them watched the three battling dragons. As the fight progresses, Yurnero is surprised to see the red dragon with yellow eyes transforms into a man.

"The dragon turned into a man!?" said Yurnero.

Sven turns his head to answer him. "That is Davion. Also called Dragon Knight."

Yurnero looked at Sven. "An acquaintance?" he asked, and Sven nodded.

Rylai wonders what is Sven doing here in Misrule before her attention is drawn to Davion and the dragons. She also wonders what is Davion doing here too. At the corner of her eye, Rylai saw Lina looking at her. Lina raises an audacious eyebrow, bringing a scowl in Rylai's face.

"What now, Lina?"

"Why are you wearing a stupid face, little sister?"

"Stupid!? Oh! Why, you-!"

"Hah! Can't answer back?"

"Ooh! I've had enough of your insults, Lina!"

"So, what are you gonna do? Nothing? So weak!"

"Shut up, you, you bitch!"

"Whatever, little bitch of a sister!"

"Hellfire bitch!"

"Cold-hearted bitch!"

"Conniving, scheming woman!"

"Gullible, clueless girl!"

"Bad, evil witch!"

"Sniveling brat!"

"Envious monster!"

"Cry baby!"

"Rebellious! Rule-breaker!"

"Slave! Servant!"

"Devious! Deceitful!"

"Ignorant! Clueless!"

"Quarrelsome! Bully!"

"Unfeeling! Cold!"

"Harsh! Cruel!"

Davion landed between the quarreling sisters, rolls once before stopping. He was on the act of standing when he stopped to hear Lina call Rylai, "Attention slut!"

Rylai gasped in outrage. "Heartless whore!" she answered back.

Lina gritted her teeth. "Useless chippy!"

"Cruel concubine!"

"Foolish prostitute!"

"I hate you, Lina!"

"I hate you too, little brat!"

"I don't want you to be my sister!"

"We have the same sentiments! You shouldn't have been born!"

The dragons interrupt the quarreling sisters. "ENOUGH!" they roared. The sisters and three men looked at the dragons.

The blue dragon spoke first. "Why do you quarrel?"

The red dragon follows up. "You are siblings. Siblings should not be bitter towards each other."

Lina asked them sarcastically. "Yeah? What do you know about being siblings? You dragons always kill each other while in your nest."

The blue dragon answered. "True. Pyrexae dragons kill each other. But not us."

The red dragon answered too. "We rage on why we are born like this, but we have long accepted of what we are."

"And through acceptance, we discovered we can read what the other thinks."

"And finish each others sentences."

"We quarrel but in a friendly way."

"We disagree but understood each other."

"And learned to work together."

"Because we are brothers."

"Now study us closely."

"What do you say about our circumstance?"

Yurnero, Rylai, Sven, and Lina did look at the dragons. As the cloud of sand fully dispersed, they are surprised to see that the dragons are actually one.

The red dragon speaks. "As you see, my brother and I are one."

The blue dragon speaks. "Even among dragons, we are considered freaks."

"Dragons of fire-"

"-and ice."

"Two heads-"

"-one body."

"But we prove to them, we are not to be taken lightly."

"For in the battlefield, we are a threat."

"A danger."

"We are feared when our enemies see us."

"Combine fire-"

"-and ice."

"We lay everything in devastation."

"Our name is Jakiro-"

"-Twin-head Dragon."

The right and icy head of Jakiro looked at the sisters. "Tell us, why do you fight?"

The left and fiery head of Jakiro concluded. "I believe this bitterness started during your younger years."

Yurnero and Sven puts down the sister they carried. As the sisters stand, Davion stands up and stays beside Sven. Rylai and Lina looked at each other with anger, waiting to see who will speak first, but they turned their backs at each other. Jakiro studied the sisters when they have not talked yet before speaking.

Ice Jakiro prompted the sisters before fire Jakiro. "Let the younger sister speak first... After her, the eldest is next."

The sisters looked at each other again. Rylai looks like she is about to cry.

"You're always the mean and rebellious one while I'm the good girl of the family. And I don't like you always leave your duties for me to finish! But Mom and Dad can't punish you because you always escape! ... Then you frame me up with something that was really your mess! You get to play with the neighborhood kids while I stay in my room! And if I had a chance to make friends, you come in to spoil everything! Even embarrass me in front of them! ... And I study my lessons and finish my projects than you! Then you destroy them! You even take away my things or destroy them! ... You're the most lazy and spoiled girl! And you dare call me stupid! ... And why are you so mean to me!? I really don't get it! I never did anything wrong to you! I always thought sisters should be... Should act as sisters! Not enemies! But no! You always insult me! Embarrass me! Always starting a fight! ... I hate it! I hate it so much! ... I wish you've never been my sister!"

As Rylai talked about her frustrations of Lina, her icy presence gets stronger, stronger still when she said 'hate'. The men were quite bothered of the increased cold that Rylai releases. After Rylai spoke, the cold she released goes back to normal. She sniffs before putting her face in her hands and sobs.

Lina turns her head away from looking at a crying Rylai and controls herself not to cry.

Jakiro speaks to Lina. "Now is your turn... Speak."

Head still turned away, Lina shuts her eyes tight and narrow her lips, trying to get her bearings. A couple of seconds later, she looks at Rylai, willing her to look at her. When Rylai did, Lina starts to speak. As she did, licks of fire appears around her.

"... I hate to admit this... Truth to tell, I'm so jealous of you! Mom and dad always praised the jobs you did because you performed them very well, while me... They always criticize my work and always compare me to you! ... 'Look how Rylai cleaned the room, so shiny. But you Lina, there's still dust in here.'! 'Rylai tended the garden well. But you Lina, there's still a weed on that plot of bed.'! 'Rylai ironed the clothes, but Lina burned some clothes.'! 'Rylai finished tending the animals, while Lina didn't know what to do.'! 'Rylai cooks food with perfection while yours, Lina, is burned, slightly cooked, over-cooked, no taste, lacking taste.'... Blah, blah, blah! I'm so tired of being compared to you! Can't they just see I tried my best!? And most of their attention is on you! They have forgotten they have another daughter, the eldest! Me! So I thought, 'If I can't get their attention from doing household chores, I'll make trouble.' ... And that's what I did. It worked."

Lina's next words made the fire die down. "But the more I rebel, the more I get freedom and open my eyes and mind. Kids should be able to play, not waste away in working. And many things you learn that was not taught in school. Those who hate me, I deal with, and it somehow made me who I am now... Seeing you always so obedient, so trying to keep our parents pleased, made my beliefs stronger... There was a time you did something wrong and they scold you for it. When you did it right, they were happy then gave you another job. You, ever so naive and gullible, obeyed them without question... You're always like this. And I hated this personality of yours. So I thought, 'My little sister needs to learn to fight for herself.'... So I did what I thought is best: fight you."

Rylai looked at Lina with disbelief. "You keep on taunting me... Just to fight you?"

"It's not the best plan but it's the only way I know!... Besides, it somehow worked, little sister. You fought back, but to me only. I was hoping you could speak up against our abusive parents."

"But they're our parents! We have to obey them because it's right!"

"But it's wrong for them to abuse their authority, and prevents us from playing!"

"They allowed us to play!"

"When winter comes because harvest time was done! Have you thought about that!?"

"When I tried to make friends, you come in to spoil everything!"

"Because I don't want you to make friends with those bullies!"

"They're not bullies! You're the bully!"

"Yes, they are... I tried to make friends with them before you. But they started calling me a 'Witch', 'Devil's child', 'Demon's spawn'! Do you know why?"

Rylai shakes her head. "No, why?"

"It's because of my red hair!"

"Huh? But I thought redheads are called gingers."

"Gingers are redheads with pale skins and freckles like Windranger, little sister."

"Oh... But that doesn't count why you have to embarrass me in front of them! If you weren't there, they could have become my friends!"

"Oh, no. That's where you're wrong. I was there, hiding. Do you know that if they are to become your friends, you have to complete certain tasks? What they require from you was too much, so I step in."

"But to embarrass me-!"

"Because I was hoping you would fight back! But no, you didn't! You started running towards home!"

"How about my things? You keep on stealing or destroying them!"

Lina looks away, anger and disappointment in her face. Then she faces Rylai again with determination. "Like I said a while ago, I was jealous and I hated your personality. You're the only one our parents ever gives a prize for finishing a very difficult job or get perfect scores in exams."

"Difficult job? What's so difficult in doing chores? Also, it's very important to get perfect scores because it's a sign that you learn your lessons well."

"... I really hate it when you're a smart woman but sometimes daft."

"What do you mean about that!?"

"Never mind."

"Lina, what do you mean about me being a 'smart woman but sometimes daft'!?"

"Do I really have to explain it to you!? Rrr. Forget about what I said."

"Lina-!"

"You know math, science, all the things school taught us. But when it comes to worldly matters, a task that 's way beyond your ability, and how to act, you're clueless and naive! Must I give you examples so your brain could get what I mean!?"

At first, Rylai is angry at Lina. Then, like a deflated balloon, her anger turned despondent. "No need. I understand."

Lina somehow relaxed her guard. "Why the sad face?"

"... Back east, I knew some-most were so disappointed in me..." Rylai said.

"... So you noticed? And you deny it?"

Rylai nodded. "I tried my best to please them. But what I'm doing is all wrong..." she looks as Yurnero and gave him a smile before facing Lina again. "At least Juggernaut's helping me to improve myself so I'll be more helpful rather than a nuisance."

Lina raises her brows. "Oh, really?"

Rylai nodded her head. "Mm-hm."

Lina nodded her head to in understanding. Both sisters looked at each other before smiling. Jakiro is pleased to see the sisters are okay with each other.

"It looks like most of that bitterness is gone." said Jakiro. "It's good to see siblings stop fighting." fiery Jakiro looks at Lina. "You have a strange way of showing sisterly love, fiery one." icy Jakiro looks at Rylai. "And you must learn to be more observant, icy one."

Rylai nodded while Lina just smirked. Jakiro smiled. "To end this... Give each other an embrace." he said then lets his heads push the sisters together. The sisters did hug each other before separating. And they look at Jakiro.

Lina smiled. "I can't believe a dragon would sort of solve this problem." she said as she petted the fiery head of Jakiro.

Rylai laughed. "Yeah." she agreed as she petted the icy head of Jakiro.

Davion sighs. "We hope we won't see fire and ice flying around... And there goes my quarry." he said when the sisters are busy petting the Twin-head Dragon. And the dragon is enjoying the attention given to him.

Sven turned to Davion. "I thought you are hunting that silver dragon."

"I was. But upon my travels, I crossed with this one. You don't see a dragon with two heads through many generations."

Lina remembered something. "Oh, yeah. Hey Sis, who's your new friend?"

Rylai beamed and stands beside Yurnero, who remained silent. "This is Yurnero the Juggernaut. Juggernaut, this is my sister, Lina the Slayer... Juggernaut, you know Sven right? And And this is Davion the Dragon Knight... Oh, yeah. Sven, Davion, what are you guys doing here?"

Sven answered. "Your question will be answered later. For now, we are glad you sisters reconciled.

Lina gives a scheming smile. "Yeah, we did... But it doesn't mean I'll stop playing pranks on her!"

Rylai looked at Lina with surprise. "Wha-!"

Lina pushed Rylai towards Yurnero before laughing and running away.

"Lina!" Rylai moved away from Yurnero's arms and chased Lina.

The three men and Jakiro looked at the sisters. When they were far enough, Davion shakes his head. "If Lina continues this, it will lead to another sibling fight."

Sven laughed. "Aye. But at least, there are no fire and ice involved anymore."

Jakiro chuckled. Fiery head speaks first before icy head. "Ahh. Now I know why other dragons tend to kidnap -or eat- women... They are sweet - and wonderful - to be with... But most women they take -are maidens... The sisters will not worry of being kidnapped -or eaten, for they can defend themselves- and they belonged to their man."

Icy Jakiro looked at Yurnero. "You have placed your mark on the woman of ice named Rylai. Take good care of her."

Fiery Jakiro looked at Sven. "And you will always keep an eye on the woman of fire named Lina."

Davion seemed taken aback of what Jakiro said and asked him. "When you mentioned 'they belonged to their man', you meant they are no longer maidens?"

"Yes... Why do you ask?" answered Jakiro.

Instead of answering, a stupefied Davion looked at Sven first. "You bedded Lina the Slayer!?" he reacts. Then he looked at Yurnero. "And you bedded Rylai the Crystal Maiden!?"

Sven never answered. He was busy looking at Yurnero. "You bedded Crystal Maiden?"

Jakiro is surprised of what he learned about Rylai. "The icy woman is called Crystal Maiden?"

Sven asked Yurnero again. "How did you manage to bed Crystal Maiden? Did you seduce her?"

Davion interrupts. "Answer us, Juggernaut... And you Sven, how in the world did you manage to get Lina to allow you in her bed!?"

An exasperate Yurnero just sighed and said, "It's a long story... Just don't mention this around Crystal Maiden, alright?"

Sven chuckled. "Very well."

Davion reminded Sven. "You have not answered my questions, Rogue Knight."

Jakiro only chuckled. Icy head looked at fiery head. "Ah, brother. This situation is very interesting."

Fiery head nodded. "Yes, you're right... No pun intended."

"I know. Shall we stick long enough to hear more?"

"Yes. Our curiosity must be sated."

Davion faced Jakiro. "You and I have a score to settle. But for now, we stop our fight."

Jakiro chuckled. Icy head answered first before fiery head. "Very well... But we need to stop talking... The sisters are coming... With three animals in tow... The yak looks delicious to eat... And so is the bird."

Yurnero faced Jakiro. "Those animals are couriers, and they are not food."

Jakiro just chuckled. "It's only a jest, Juggernaut... Fear not, we have no intention of gobbling them."

* * *

Jakiro, Davion, and Yurnero are left outside the house of Lina and Rylai's aunt, who left after meeting the new guests because she has a mahjong tournament to win. The three couriers accompanying Yurnero and Rylai are inside the house with Ramnaught. Lina and Rylai went out to buy food to prepare for dinner. Sven's whereabouts are unknown.

Jakiro smiled at Davion. "Remember, Dragon Knight. Don't get into temptation of attacking us... or you'll bring the sisters' wrath upon you."

Davion sarcastically laughed. "Fear not, I'm not easily tempted to kill you on the spot."

Sven returns with a hoisted barrel on his shoulder. "I see you have not killed each other yet." he commented at Davion and Jakiro.

"Almost." said Davion.

Jakiro chuckled. "You cannot defeat us... if you still want to fight us - You need to master your final form - The Grand Elderwurm of Ice."

Davion was taken aback. "How...?"

Sven faced Davion. "I thought that fire-breathing dragon was your ultimate."

Jakiro answered Davion. "We are dragons - We can sense the dragon blood through your veins - We also know you have gained Slyrak's power... You mastered venom and fire form... But not the ice."

Davion humbly answered. "I'm still trying to summon its power but it never surfaces. It lays dormant."

"Then that means - you need to train more."

Davion sighed and smirked at Jakiro. "I don't want to admit this but you're right."

Seeing that everything is alright, Sven hides the barrel in a bush before joining the men.

Yurnero asked Sven. "What is on the barrel?"

"Whiskey for tonight. We will drink after dinner and when the women leave us alone. A drink is good while we talk. And you, Juggernaut, have many things you need to share with us."

Yurnero grunted. "Does not matter. A drink will not loosen my tongue."

* * *

"... And that's how it happened." Yurnero said after telling the knights and dragon of what happened between him and Rylai.

"The curse is lifted in exchange for the victims and Rylai to never remember anything that happened, except you." concluded Sven, who is not wearing his helm and armor.

"Yes."

"And I thought Crystal Maiden never wanted to remember your night together because you were lousy in bed."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Jest aside, good thing you have not gotten her pregnant."

"You have no idea how many times I look at her waist to see if she's increasing."

Davion asked Yurnero, also not wearing his armor. "Are you still interested in her?"

"I am. I'm just taking my time. See if she has an affection towards me. Why do you ask? Are you interested in her?"

Davion shakes his head. "No. I was more interested in Lina. Speaking of Lina..." He looked at Sven. "Do tell, Sven."

Sven changed the subject. "You are interested in Lina? Why you did not pursue her?"

"Seeing her scaring away suitors changed my mind. Now, do tell, Sven."

"These lips are sealed."

Yurnero is not pleased. "You promised to share, Sven."

"I did not. You assumed that I'm going to share. And I do not want to share."

"Hrmm..."

"Ah ha ha. But I can share with you my past, if you are interested."

Jakiro answered. "We're interested... Would you also like to hear ours as well?"

Davion answered. "It's better if all of us share our past."

Jakiro faced Davion. "Your past is all about dragon hunting... But we're interested to hear how you defeated the Elderwurm, Slyrak."

Davion raised his eyebrows. "You are interested? I thought dragons never cared for fellow dragons besides mating."

"True. - But every young dragon wants to know about the Elders. - Because we inspire to grow old and become one."

"What is your age, Jakiro?"

"Last two months - we turned nineteen."

"Nineteen? When you spoke with the sisters, you sounded like a sage."

"Because we saw ourselves in those sisters... They have the same element affinity like us... And before we accepted who we are - we always fought, to see who is better."

"Ahh. I see."

Jakiro faced Yurnero. "We want to know more about your homeland... You are a mystery, Yurnero the Juggernaut... Were there any dragons in your homeland too?"

Yurnero nodded. "The dragons there are very different. They were serpentine in form than what you are."

"Ah, another branch of dragons... Their species usually live to the far east... What else can you share?"

So they started to share stories about their past and other things.

* * *

While the men and dragon share stories, so did the sisters. They are in Lina's room together with the couriers. They talked about their past: their fights, disappointments, chores, school, the incident on how they got their powers and learned to control them, and their life during their separation. They also shared why they are now in Misrule.

Rylai petted Trusty the yak before answering Lina. "After staying for, I dunno, we continue our journey." the 'we' she meant is her and Yurnero.

Lina raised an eyebrow. "You're willing to travel by land just to reach the Ancients? Can't you guys just wait for a ship to sail?"

Rylai shakes her head. "Juggernaut doesn't want to wait and he said it's better if we travel on foot because it gives you more experience than staying on a ship."

Lina wanted to answer but decided not to so she changed the subject. "You know, it's getting really late. How about we sleep now?"

Rylai yawned. "You're right." male laughter wafted through their window. "They're still awake? I wonder what they're doing."

"Why don't we find out?"

Lina and Rylai covered their shoulders with a shawl before going downstairs and went to the backyard. They saw Jakiro already asleep. And not too far away from the dragon are the three men. Their backs are facing the sisters and they are lined up.

Davion was laughing hard. "Hahahaha! Both of you cannot defeat the Dragon Knight! Especially with those sizes!"

Sven retorted. "You have not seen the true might of the Rogue Knight!"

Yurnero also answered. "And do not forget that the Juggernaut is here!"

They laughed as they continued what they are doing.

Rylai smiled and at the same time curious. "I wonder what they're doing that they're having so much fun."

Lina had a clear idea of it and answered Rylai. "They're just acting like young boys having a competition." then she playfully called out to the men. "Oh boys! It's past your bed time!"

Hearing Lina interrupts the fun of the men. They quickly fixed themselves before sheepishly approach the sisters.

Lina smugly smiled. "Had fun?"

Rylai, still clueless, asked the men. "What are you guys doing? It looks fun."

The men coughed. The faces of Davion and Sven are turning red.

Davion cleared his throat. " We, ah... We had a friendly competition, nothing else."

"Really? What kind of competition?"

Yurnero quickly answered. "It's very late. I'm tired. Better find our beds to sleep."

Sven nodded. "Agreed."

The three men quickly entered the house, leaving a smug Lina and perplexed Rylai behind.

* * *

AN: ... And going away again. Damn this problem! Going to do my best to write as soon as possible.

Sorry if my battle scenes are not so good, tried my best. Jug and Sven's battle can be read on my other story, 'A Complex Relationship', rated M though.


	24. Misadventures pt I

**MISADVENTURES PT. I**

_(Present time, Yukon City)_

Marshal Lenno is straddling a chair with his arms resting on top the back rest. Standing behind him are his trusted deputies, the rifle-totting female Keen, Doli, and the male Elf-archer, Ezhno. In front of him are the two Heroes, Yurnero and Rylai. Yurnero is on the bed, back leaning against pillows and head-post. Rylai is sitting at his bedside and wearing an apron.

Lenno slyly grinned at the two Heroes before returning his face into a genuine smile. "Nice to meet you guys again and looking cozy. But let's get to the point. So, what happened and how'd you end up here?"

Doli interrupted. "Ooh! Ooh! Start from your journey in Great Mining Pits! I heard lots of news about what happened there!"

Lenno looked at Doli wearing an incredulous look. "Doli! Seriously? That's not too important!"

"It's already evening anyway and I want to know."

"Same here, Marshal." said Ezhno.

"We don't mind telling you about our misadventures." Rylai happily said. "Right, Juggernaut?"

"Hrm. Telling our tale won't hurt. If Marshal and his deputies are willing to listen until midnight." said Yurnero.

"We don't mind!" said Doli. "Right, Marshal? Riiiight?"

Lenno exasperatedly sighed. "Fine, Doli. Sheesh." he turned to Yurnero and Rylai. "Well, start the story."

* * *

_(Two months ago...)_

Yurnero and Rylai joined a carriage convoy, they and their couriers are the only passengers in one carriage. One more kilometer and they will reach Great Mining Pits.

Rylai happened to be looking outside the window and saw two yellow goblins, the other pushing the cart and a barrel strapped behind his back while the other is wearing a helm and sitting on top the cart. Both of them are showing the thumbs up.

"Oh, hitch-hikers." said Rylai. "But why are some of the carriages are speeding up than stop? So rude."

"Must be there's no room for those two and their cart." commented Yurnero.

"But it's still so rude not to stop and offer help." Rylai said when their carriage passed the two beings too. She knocked and the carriage assistant answered. "Why can't we stop and let those two goblins climb in?"

"Are you crazy, miss!?" said the carriage assistant. "Them goblins are the Techies!"

"Techies?"

"Never heard of them? They're the Goblin Technicians! Techies Demolitions! They -"

KABOOM! A loud explosion interrupted the carriage assistant and forces the carriage to stop.

Yurnero and Rylai opened the door and saw a black smoke rising in the air, stopping the lead carriage and those following behind.

"The Techies blow things up, just like that. They're nuts and dangerous, that's why we don't want them near us or any place." continued the carriage assistant before shutting up when the Techies are approaching.

"That was a good explosion, wasn't it, Squee?" said the goblin pushing the cart.

"It sure was, Spleen." said the goblin wearing the helm.

"I wish Spoon was here to see it."

The goblin inside the barrel answered. "I saw it and it was really beautiful!"

"You know, I could still hear his voice." said Spleen.

"Me too." said Squee.

Both goblins are oblivious of their other companion, making them look crazier in Yurnero's and Rylai's eyes.

"Hey, you guys won't mind giving us a lift?" said Squee as he approached the carriage of the two Heroes.

"Yeah. I got tired of walking, so we decided to hitch a ride." said Spleen.

Yurnero answered. "You think someone will give you a ride after that explosion!?"

The two goblins answered without hesitation. "Yes!"

"Oh, we also know where we planted the other bombs too." said Squee.

"Yeah." answered Spleen. "There's one under that carriage over there... Two more just ahead that carriage there... One near the wheel..."

Their words were enough to convince everyone in the convoy to give the goblins a ride.

* * *

There was no extra space for the two goblins to seat in Yurnero's and Rylai's carriage, but they let the barrel containing another goblin stay with the two Heroes.

Rylai started the conversation. "So, um. What's your name?"

"I'm Spoon." said the goblin in the barrel.

"Okay, Spoon. Why are people afraid of you? Why are you in a barrel and how come your friends are not aware you're inside it?"

"I'll try to make the long story short. You see, we love explosions. The bigger, the better, the more fun. We were out to test our latest explosion by piling up a lot of barrels filled with special gunpowder, resulting to the destruction of Dedger's Bight. During the piling of barrels, I accidentally got stuck in this one. And I have to run for my life before I end up blowing up myself. My pals thought I was gone and took this barrel as a remembrance. Until this day, they haven't realized I'm still alive."

"Oh... Wow. What a story."

Yurnero asked. "Have you tried climbing out of that barrel?"

Spoon nodded his head. "Yep. And I can't get out. I realized then that we used some component that anything biodegradable it comes contact with will get attracted, thus forcing me to get stuck. If I explain the component in detail, you wouldn't understand."

"Yes, and I'm not interested. Have you asked anyone to break that barrel?"

Spoon shakes his head. "Nope. Who would when they keep on running upon seeing us. And it's impossible too. There's still powder in this barrel and parts of my body. One spark from your blade and it will result in a big crater."

"... Have you tried dipping yourself in water?"

"The powder has components that makes itself water-proof."

"... In short, there's no way you can get out that barrel."

"None." Spoon said sadly.

Rylai smiled at Spoon with sympathy. "Aww. Don't worry. At least your friends still think about you, even when they thought you're gone."

"Yeah. You're right. So, what you guys want to do in Great Mining Pits?"

"Oh, we're just going to stay there for a day then ride another carriage going to Port Fradj."

"Oh, just traveling eh? I get it. Me and my pals also travel too."

Yurnero interrupts. "Travel for what? Create explosions?"

"Yes!"

"I should have never asked when the answer is so obvious."

"We love blowing things up. Anyway, our purpose of going to Great Mining Pits is to blow up a mountain so that the gold will be easier to get. Though I doubt there'll be something left when we do the job. Heehee."

* * *

The convoy arrived at the Great Mining Pits. And some people starts leaving when they heard the Techies are among the passengers.

"Hey, thanks for watching over our barrel." said Spleen as he took the barrel with Spoon inside from Yurnero and Rylai's carriage.

"It was nothing." said Yurnero.

"Hey, Spleen. I think those people are the ones who hired us." said Squee as a group of well-dressed people are coming towards them.

The well-dressed people stopped in front of of Techies, Yurnero and Rylai. One of them acted as the spokes-person. "Greetings, Techies. We gladly welcome you to Great Mining Pits."

"That's a first time we're being welcomed." said Squee.

The spokes-person noticed Yurnero and Rylai. "These two persons, they come with you?"

"Them? Nah. They just watched over our barrel here." said Spleen.

"We were just leaving." said Rylai. "It's nice meeting you, Techies."

The well-dressed people whispered among themselves quick before looking at Yurnero and Rylai. "Wait! We have a proposal to both of you! If you're interested, we would like to hire the two of you."

"Huh? I thought it's only us you want!" said Spleen.

"Don't worry. We still need you." said the spokes-person then looked back at Yurnero and Rylai.

"Hurry up before we decided to leave." said Yurnero.

"You see, we need the Techies to blow up a portion of a mountain because we plan to develop it into a town to accommodate more people who wishes to live here. As you can see around you, this town is bustling and progressing. And someday it might become a city. But our plans may be disrupted. You see, there were those who want to stop us from doing what is good for this town. To stop us from building houses for families and business people. All this will not become reality when what is good for the town will be destroyed."

Yurnero saw that Rylai is getting sympathetic when the last sentence is mentioned. _Great. She wants to help._ Yurnero thought exasperatedly. _Our journey will be delayed._

"What can we do to help?" asked Rylai.

"We want to hire you to stop these abominations from destroying our dream."

* * *

From his spot beneath the trees, Yurnero looked at his surroundings. It is true why it is called Great Mining Pits: most of the area where mountains should be are being excavated by miners in search for gold. There are many pits of different sizes everywhere. In and out are miners and carts loaded of rocks and gold come out from tunnels. It is really a very busy town.

Yurnero did wonder what the employers mean about the perpetrators they called 'abominations' and 'freaks of nature'. They never elaborate more, so Yurnero just shrugged his shoulders and accepted the payment of ten thousand old. Too much payment just to stop three individuals in his own opinion.

A giggle coming from Rylai made Yurnero turn his head to look at her. She was a bit away from him and talking with the Techies, listening to them as they show her how they made the bombs, keep them invisible to the eye, and blow up even when a flying beast gets near it. It looks like Rylai sensed that he is looking at her when she looks at him too. She gave him a sweet smile before returning her attention to the Techies.

Yurnero inwardly sighed before looking at the mining pits. His heart jumps a bit higher when she smiled at him like that...

"The freaks are here!" called out one of the miners.

Yurnero stood up, followed by Rylai and Techies. At the other side of the mountain, they saw the 'freaks': A being having the upper body of a woman while the lower body is a deer; a tall, walking tree; and a humanoid tree carrying a staff and summoned smaller versions of the tall, walking tree by converting nearby trees. And the three are destroying the rails and carts, and scaring the miners.

"Ooh! What race do they belong?" asked Spleen.

"I don't know. Don't ask me." answered Squee.

Rylai went to Yurnero's side. "Juggernaut, remember when we met Rizzrack, the goblin in a saw suit? He was saying about walking trees. See that tall, walking tree? That's a Treant."

Yurnero looked at the Treant. "I see."

Squee piped in. "A Treant, you say?"

"I wonder how'd it look like when blown up." said Spleen.

"Just like any wood. Into pieces."

"Well said, Squee."

Yurnero asked Rylai. "How about the other two? Do you know their race?"

"The half-deer has no specific name for a race, though they're just called hybrid. The other walking tree, well, it doesn't look like a Treant."

"Hm. I think that's all. Let's go and stop them."

"Right!"

Yurnero, Rylai. and Techies are now running towards where the chaos is happening.

"I'll go ahead." said Yurnero and increased his running.

The three 'freaks' saw Yurnero coming and they prepared to fight. The Treant charges first and going to punch. But he is to slow for the fast Yurnero. Yurnero side-stepped and tried to slash the Treant's hand. But the hand is tough to cut through. So Yurnero takes his blade off the Treant's hand and dodges when the Treant tries to punch him with its other hand.

As Yurnero avoided the punch, he was surrounded by little walking trees and gets hit by a magical javelin. Rylai arrived and used Crystal Nova on the little trees while Squee shoots, then Yurnero used Blade Fury and cuts down the little trees surrounding him as he moves forward to hit his opponents. After Blade Fury is done, he used Omnislash. While Omnislash is working, Rylai used Freezing Field and Techies started throwing mines. The half-deer summoned some sprites and the Treant casts green orbs. The abilities they did are healing injuries. The small tree also summoned a spark that jumps to attack Rylai and Techies.

The three opponents have been unfortunate to step on one of Techies' invisible mines. Blue sparks appeared beneath the three and they got stunned. After Omnislash, Yurnero summoned Healing Ward before continuing the assault. As Rylai and Techies are fighting the two trees, Yurnero is going to attack the half-deer. He was about to slice her up but slowed down. He cannot understand why. The half-deer is not so pretty, adorable maybe, but seeing her up close makes him not want to hurt her. When the half-deer retreats, he gave chase. And when he was about to attack, the same urge of not wanting to attack happened again. The deer retreats and starts throwing her javelin at him. Rylai was there to cast Frostbite on the half-deer before she was chased by little trees again. Yurnero went to aid Rylai instead of chasing the half-deer, who then reunites with the two walking trees.

"Spleen, we can't kill these guys with what we do."

"You're right, Squee. Only one way to kill them."

And both of the goblins, and so is Spoon, shouted, "SUICIDE ATTACK! AAAAAAHHHHH!" and they come charging at the three opponents.

"What!?" Yurnero, Rylai, and the three opponents reacted.

"They're going to kill themselves so they can kill them!?" said Rylai. "Stop!"

The Treant is meeting the Techies half-way then casts a magical tree from the ground, which stopped the Techies. And when he stepped closer to the Techies, he triggered a land mine. His foot was not blown off but lost his balance and dropped on his back. The tree-person and half-deer are about to aid their comrade when they too were blasted with a mine. No body parts were lost but they were in bad shape.

The Techies are now able to move when Yurnero and Rylai went to them. Squee spoke first." Urgh. Got stopped but a tree."

"Yeah. But we stopped them too with our own mines." said Spleen.

"They got their taste of their own medicine." said Spoon.

"Who said that?" said Squee and Spleen.

Yurnero looked at their opponents who are standing again. "But the battle is not yet over. Be ready."

Rylai smiled at the Techies. "I'm glad you guys are okay. Your mines are really powerful. I could still feel the powerful vibrations of the blast on the ground."

The Techies looked at Rylai strangely. "... Erm, I think the vibrations you feel are not after-blasts from our mines." said Squee.

Spleen spoke next. "I think... the ground where we're standing is... about. To. Collapse."

After Spleen spoke, the ground did collapse and swallowed Yurnero, Rylai, Techies, and the three opponents, dropping them to the dark underground.

* * *

AN: Not so good, I know. I'm having a hard time to continue writing this because other stories filled my mind. Like I said before, I'll write down these stories first before continuing. Advance very sorry if ever the new chapter comes out very late or I might abandon this.


	25. Misadventures pt II

**MISADVENTURES PT. II**

_(Present time)_

Rylai went to the kitchen, leaving Yurnero to deal with the three law enforcers.

Lenno slyly grinned at Yurnero. "Soooo, you and her, huh? Never waited for the honeymoon, huh? She shouldn't be called Crystal 'Maiden', but I guess no right word will fit her right now."

Ezhno just raised his brows while Doli just 'Ooooh...'.

Yurnero was taken aback. "W-what? How did you know she's not...?"

Lenno raised a skeptical brow. "She looks different now... You're not telling me something, are ya?"

Yurnero sighed and quickly told the law enforcers about the consequences of the curse. After Yurnero told them, he could see Lenno wearing a poker-face, Ezhno raised his brows in interest, and Doli looked amazed.

"Don't tell her about it." said Yurnero.

Lenno shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. It's your problem after all."

Ezhno spoke. "Curses may be powerful but are not always perfect, they always have flaws. Soon, she might recall a few details during that cursed time. You need to be prepared if ever she remembers your time together and confronts you."

Yurnero nodded. "I understand."

Lenno grinned. "Yeah. For now, you need to suffer first whenever you guys travel together." and laughed.

Yurnero gets what Lenno means about it and just hums in irritation, making Lenno laugh harder, Doli laughing along, and Ezhno chuckling.

"What so funny, guys?" asked Rylai when she arrived and carrying a tray with a ceramic pot and five cups. She proceeds to the table near Yurnero's bed to place the tray.

Lenno smiled and smoothly answered. "We were just imagining how you guys survived that fall. You must've landed on a giant pillow and I think it's funny."

Rylai smiled. "Is that so? Well, what you imagined sort of hits the mark." she said and starts pouring the hot liquid in the cups.

Doli beamed when she smelled the aroma. "Hot cocoa! My favorite!" and she eagerly rubbed her hands together.

Rylai chuckled as she holds a cup. "Just wait a minute, I'll just cool it a little so your tongue won't get burned." With a little ice magic, she let the cups be covered with soft ice then removed it before giving each to the three law enforcers.

Doli sipped her cup and licked the foamy brown liquid covering her lips. "Mmmm! Yummy! And milky too!"

"That's because I added milk to it to make it more delicious." Rylai then picked the two remaining cups, sat on the bed and handed one to Yurnero. "Juggernaut, here's yours. Just like what you wanted, not too hot and just right."

Yurnero accepted his cup. "My thanks."

Lenno finished taking a sip from his cup. "So, care to continue the story?"

* * *

_(Two months ago at Great Mining Pits)_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Yurnero, Rylai, the Techies, and the three freaks of nature, were falling down into the collapsed ground. Yurnero wrapped Rylai in his arms and turned so that when they fall, it will be him who will take all the brunt of impact. Then the Techies spoke.

"Spleen! Prepare the inflatable blanket!"

"Aye-yay, Squee!"

The Techies are digging through their cart until Squee is holding a big billow with a wind rune socketed in it while Spleen is holding a compressed blanket made of leather. Spleen then put the blanket below their cart while Squee inserted the hole of the billow at the opening of the tube connected to the leather blanket.

"Ready, Spleen?" asked Squee as he shared the other end of the billow with Spleen.

"I'm ready as you are, Squee."

"Okay. Start pumping!"

Together, they pushed the billow's end so that they will meet. The air created by the billow transfers to the leather blanket. The wind rune helps the billow to create more air, making the blanket start to spread out quickly.

In three minutes of pumping air, the leather blanket became a big air pillow, which softens everybody's landing. Everybody scrambled away to safety as some rocks fell down. The rocks are then joined by soil that completely covers the hole. They are surrounded by darkness. Then someone produced light.

"That was close." said Squee as he raised a fire rune-enchanted torch above his head.

"It sure was." said Spleen as he too is carrying a torch.

"But the blanket is buried underneath the rocks."

Spoon spoke up. "Just make another."

Spleen looked at Squee. "You know, I could still hear his voice."

"Me too." answered Squee.

Yurnero towed Rylai with him and approached the Techies. "That was quick thinking."

Spleen answered. "Naw. It's a common hazardous accident."

Squee nodded his head. "Yeah. We learned it from our past mistakes too."

"Like the time when we made a large crater and fell on it."

"Good thing our explosives didn't go KABOOM! on us."

Yurnero sighs out loud. "Alright, I get it. Got anymore torches there?"

"Sure. Let me find some... Here."

Yurnero took the lighted torch. "And another thing... What was that suicide attack awhile ago!?"

Squee answered first. "That suicide attack? Pff. That was nothing."

Spleen answered next. "It's a joke to give anyone a false sense of dread that we meant to kill ourselves."

Spoon answered. "What he means is a ploy, to play a trick on the enemies."

Spleen nodded."Yeah. What he said, whoever it was."

Spoon spoke. "Speaking of enemies, where are they?"

A girlish and innocent voice sounded through the dark. "You are talking about us?"

Yurnero and the gang turned to where the voice came from. Illuminated by the light from the torches, they saw them. Everyone are on battle stance.

Squee spoke first. "Spleen, we're going to end this quick. Prepare our powerful traps!"

Spleen agreed. "Yeah! This is gonna be fun!" and they giggled.

What they said made the others relax their guard.

Juggernaut sighed and addressed the three enemies. "Looks like we need to cooperate. For now."

The humanoid tree carrying a staff with the tip of it glowing agreed. "Yes. We need to stop."

The humanoid deer spoke. "Oh dear. How are we going to escape from here?"

The humanoid tree looked at his companions. "I can get out by teleporting outside. Yet I cannot leave both of you here and there must be people waiting up there to kill me."

The walking tree spoke in his loud but soft voice. "We walk through that tunnel." he pointed to a dark area. "I can feel some air coming from there."

Squee took out his cigar. "So we're not going to fight? That's okay. I want to leave this dark place anyway. With air present, that means there's an exit at the end of this tunnel."

Spleen agreed. "And we need to move now. This thin air ain't enough to keep us alive guys."

Rylai beamed. "Then let's go!" and as they started to walk, she turned to the humanoid deer. "Hi. My name's Rylai, Crystal Maiden. This is Yurnero the Juggernaut. And these three-"

Spleen is confused. "Huh? Three? We're only just two."

Squee agreed. "Yeah. Can't you count we're only two?"

Spoon piped in. "Just don't mind them."

"Who said that? Was it you tree walker?"

Rylai calmed the Techies. "Okay, okay. These TWO goblins are Squee and Spleen. Their other friend who is, um, not present, is named Spoon."

The humanoid deer sweetly smiled. "My name is Aiushtha. I am known as Enchantress." she said in her soft yet happy tone. "The Treant is Rooftrellen, the Treant Protector. And lastly is Nature's Prophet."

"Nature's Prophet?"

Nature's Prophet answered. "I have no other name but Nature's Prophet because I, and will always be, the protector of nature."

Rooftrellen answered. "Do not forget about us, little tree. We too, are protectors of nature."

Nature's Prophet smiled at Rooftrelen. "Yes. I have not forgotten."

Rylai continued the conversation. "Don't get offended by this question, guys. But why are you attacking the Great Mining Pits? They never did anything wrong."

Nature's Prophet answered. "Yes they did. Long ago, this place was not too great and never has anything green sprouting, therefore I left the gold-diggers to their devices. Yet in this generation, the people wanted more gold. They began to cut down trees to clear more land, destroying everything green in this land! And as the protector, I am stopping their progress. And my efforts are getting more effective with the help of my allies."

"Oh... I just realized that you guys are fighting to defend the trees."

"What have the leaders of the miners told you?"

"Well, you guys are stopping the miners, preventing them from earning gold. For me, that's bad because you're letting families lose their livelihood."

"Blame the leaders because of the devastation they brought upon nature."

"Still, if you stop the operations, then what will happen to the poor families?"

"I am more concerned about the forest than those who are destroying it."

Rylai frowned and was about to say more when Yurnero stopped her.

"That is enough arguing. Both of you have different views and points, and nothing can change that. For now we need to focus on getting out of this place."

Rooftrellen agreed. "The masked man has spoken wisely."

Nature's Prophet nodded his head. "Yes. We need to stop arguing and leave this dark place."

As they continued to walk while Aiushtha skips, Yurnero looked at the others. "Interesting turn of events, is it not? We were fighting a while ago, now we act as allies."

Rylai smiled. "Yeah."

Squee spoke. "I'm kinda amazed you guys didn't blow up into smithereens."

Spleen seconded. "Yeah. You must be tough as nails."

"You know what this means, Spleen?"

"I sure know what you mean, Squee."

Rylai was confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

Squee answered. "That means we need to put more punch in our mines!"

Spleen agreed. "Yup! Need to put more gun powder, sulfur, nitrate..."

What the goblins said made everyone uneasy.

* * *

_(After one and a half hours of walking)_

Yurnero's nerves are grating every time he hears Auishtha's 'Spoink!'. He already told her a while ago to stop saying it. She did, but after a couple minutes later, she started saying 'Spoink!' again.

"Spoink!" Aiushtha happily said.

Squee turned to Spleen and whispered. "What does 'Spoink' means?"

Spleen shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Must be an expression."

Rylai gasped and pointed straight. "Look guys! I see light ahead! Finally, we can get out of here... I'll race ya!" with a giggle, she ran towards the light.

Aiushtha beamed. "A race! I love a race! Wait for me!" and she bounced to outrun Rylai, while saying 'Spoink!'.

Squee turned to Spleen. "You think we can keep up?"

Spleen shakes his head. "Nope. Our cart's too heavy... But if we put rockets..."

Yurnero quickly spoke. "Don't think about attempting it right now."

"Aww."

The males walked as they watched Rylai and Aiushtha racing. They saw Auishtha reached the exit first, followed by Rylai. Then they saw Rylai turn back and heard popping sounds coming from outside. Auishtha quickly came inside the safety of the tunnel with small glowing sprites following her.

"Guys! We're being attacked!" said Rylai as she runs towards Yurnero. "And Aiushtha's been hit!"

Yurnero looked at Rylai. "So are you!" he said as he saw her cheek bleeding. He wiped it with a thumb. "It's good it was only a graze."

Aiushtha arrived beside them. "Not to worry. My sprites will heal wounds." she said and proves that her shoulder wound is healing. So is Rylai's wound.

Squee commented. "Sounds like gunfire."

Spleen seconded. "Yup, it is."

"And sounds like they're planning to trap us in."

"Yeah. Using our mines too."

Yurnero looked at the Techies. "You gave those men some mines? I thought you were suppose to handle your very own explosives!"

Squee shrugged his shoulders. "They asked for some to blow up an opening."

Spleen agreed. "So we gave them. Though not the powerful ones."

Nature's Prophet turned to Aiushtha. "What is the location of a wooded area? Somewhere near the miners."

Aiushtha answered. "About thirty to fifty yards from here, to the north-west."

Nature's Prophet nodded his head. He raised his staff above him with two hands and starts shaking. Underneath him, roots slowly grows and covered him, then vanishes along with him.

Yurnero asked Aiushtha. "Where did he go?"

Aiushtha answered. "He will try to distract those who are attacking us while we attempt to leave this tunnel." true to her word, they heard the attackers outside shouting about walking trees coming to attack them. "That is our que. C'mon! Let's go! Spoink!"

They quickly ran towards the exit. They did see Nature's Prophet and his treants causing a distraction.

Squee spoke. "Yup. They plan to shut us in." he said as he spots mines planted at the opening of the cave.

Spleen agreed. "With our mines too."

Spoon spoke. "How about we blow them up?"

Yurnero spoke. "No! We need to escape, now!"

As Nature's Prophet continues his assault, the others escaped. Finding themselves in a safe place, everyone relaxes.

Squee spoke first. "So, what now?"

Spleen spoke next. "Yeah, what now?"

Yurnero was thinking when Rylai gave her suggestion. "Let's talk to the committee and reason with them. Maybe they'll reconsider and stop the expansion. Then you guys won't disturb the miners anymore."

Aiushtha looks hopeful. "Is it possible? I hope it is! But I am not too sure about Nature's Prophet."

"Sounds reasonable IF the committee can be reason with." said Yurnero.

Rylai smiled. "I think they can be if we explained it well."

Then roots are growing from the ground near the Techies. And Nature's Prophet appeared.

"Ah, I have found all of you." Nature's Prophet said.

Aiushtha beamed at him. "It's nice you came in no harm."

Nature's Prophet smiled then his attention transferred to his staff. The seed in his staff starts to shake and glow brightly.

Rylai was worried. "What's happening?"

Nature's Prophet shakes his head. "I know not. This is happening for almost two months now."

Squee made a suggestion. "Looks like it's going to explode."

After he spoke, the seed did explode with blinding light, making everyone cover their eyes.

Spleen spoke. "Not the kind of explosion I'm expecting." he said after the light dimmed.

Spoon answered, "Yeah."

Everyone was about to look at Nature's Prophet. To their surprise, they saw him lying on the ground by his back. And on top of him is a creature of nature in all fours, with branch-like antlers and miniature owls implanted at each end, beady bright eyes, with shaggy bark of green and brown like Nature's Prophet's beard, and with the manners of a dog, it's ridiculously long tongue is licking Nature's Prophet's face.

Rylai was in awe of the creature. "Awww. It's so cute!"

Aiushtha giggled. "How delightful! A wondrous creature!"

Rooftrellen answered. "And looks like Nature's Prophet."

Nature's Prophet stopped the creature from licking him and stood up. "By my shaggy bark! How could this happen?" he said as the creature's owls began to flap their wings, giving the creature the ability to fly. Now the creature continued his licking assault on Nature's Prophet's face again.

Behind his mask, Yurnero smiled. "What interesting turn of events."

* * *

Yurnero met up with Nature's Prophet behind a building, just as what is planned, and told him what happened. The committee denied listening to Rylai's plea and accused them for siding with the freaks. They graciously never take back the 'cheap' payment as long as Yurnero's company will leave immediately and never come back, or they will call the law upon them.

"Crystal Maiden, the Techies and I are done here. So we are no longer enemies." said Yurnero. "But your campaign against the miners will continue."

"Yes. it seems so." said Nature's Prophet. "Where do you go now?"

"Crystal Maiden and I are going further south. The Techies plan to go to Pyraxae to gather sulfur."

"To the Land of Dragons. Do you think they will survive?"

"What do you think?"

"No matter how short the meeting is, I believe they will terrorize the dragons."

"Heh. My thoughts exactly... I better leave now. It was nice knowing you. Rylai sends her regards to the other two."

"I will tell them. Have a safe trip." then Nature's Prophet teleported to where his companions are.

Yurnero then went back to the carriage area, where he left Rylai and the Techies are. Yurnero saw Squee pushing a red button on a remote repeatedly.

Yurnero turned to Rylai. "What is he doing?"

"He was wondering where the button come from, so he decided to press it." answered Rylai.

Squee gave up pressing the button and gave the remote to Spleen. "Well, looks like it's a dud."

Spleen pressed the button, when nothing happened, he disassembled it. "Yup. Good thing it's not connected to the mines we have in our cart."

Yurnero was surprised. "You've been pressing that button to find out if it was connected to the mines inside the cart?" when the Techies nodded, he added. "And what if it was? The you Techies, and everyone here, would be all dead!"

What Yurnero reasoned made the people in the carriage area stop what they were doing and looked at the Techies in horror.

The Techies though, just laughed it off. "At least it the cart never exploded." said Squee.

Spleen agreed. "Yeah. So don't worry anymore."

Squee removed his cigar. "Though, I wonder what's the remote made for. We just don't make remotes for nothing. Right, Spleen?"

"Yeah. But nothing happened, so probably the mines already blew up."

* * *

_(Present time)_

"... After three days of arriving in a town, we heard the news that a large section of a mountain blew up and covered the whole mining area. The date and time it happened was the exact day when the Techies were pressing that button. That was when I realized that the mining company have requested the Techies to give them mines and never returned them when they dismissed us." concluded Yurnero.

Lenno laughed. "I'll be damned. I heard about that incident. Good thing nobody died, though the mining business stopped. Good news for the Nature's Defenders... So, anything interesting that happened after that?"

Yurnero nodded and proceeds to continue the story.

* * *

AN: Haha! I'm doing my best to write as soon as possible, Readers. I'm doing this for your enjoyment, guys! A new chapter of 'A Complex Relationship' was posted :D

Kirash, I saw your arts and they're so beautiful! They're delightful and one of the things that keeps me going. There are some fluff moments between Yurnero and Rylai from my previous chapters such as they read a book, finding an invisibility rune, Yurnero peeling potatoes while Rylai cooks, eating together, Yurnero protecting Rylai from harm, and Yurnero saving the bride Rylai from an unwanted marriage. I hope I can see more of your drawings. :)


	26. Misadventures pt III

**MISADVENTURES PT. III**

_(Yukon City, Present time)_

Lenno whistled. "You joined the rescue team, got lost in the wilderness, met two escapees from a jail, teamed-up with Bloodseeker, rescued the missing passengers, and came out from the wilderness. You guys are really Heroes." he said. "I'm impressed you convinced Bloodseeker to team-up with you because of, what was that again? He cannot face two Heroes and an imp with an ogre. And both of you have the same goal and enemies. The tribe who has taken the missing passengers also have Bloodseeker's kin."

"Yes." answered Rylai.

Lenno grinned. "Nice. So, done with the unimportant events?" Yurnero and Rylai understood what Lenno meant and they nodded their head. Lenno looked at Doli. "You see that? They're done telling what happened to them before they arrived here. Does that satisfy your curiousity?"

"Yup!" answered Doli.

"Good." Lenno turned back to the two Heroes. "Now, tell me what I really come here for."

* * *

_(In an isolated district of Yukon City, one week and two days ago)_

"This place is huge but also too boring." said Rylai as she looked around their surroundings during the morning. The dusty road is wide and not so many people roam. Some of the inhabitants were hiding in their places. Many men that looked like drifters rest near the building's shade and looking at the two Heroes.

"We need to buy the supplies now and return to the inn. Or better yet, leave this place." said Yurnero.

Rylai giggled. "You're so harsh, Juggernaut. Can't we give this place a chance? I think it got potential for improvement."

_I doubt that._ Thought Yurnero as he noticed some deputies are lazing around like the drifters. _And I don't like this place._

A man in a poncho and wide sombrero pulling a cart filled with herbs and various plants across from the duo when suddenly the wheel broke and all his wares were thrown to the ground.

"Oh, here. Let me help you." said Rylai as she left Yurnero's side to help and pick up the fallen wares.

At the same time, a man starts running and shouting for help. "Help! Help! The mine collapsed! Miners trapped inside! Please help me!"

Some of the drifters slowly stands up straight while others continued to laze. Others shouted "How much you gonna pay us for saving them miners?"

Yurnero snorted. These men have no concern for people's lives. When the man seeking help saw Yurnero, he approached him. "Please, help!"

Yurnero nodded. "I will. Let me call my companion." he turned to look at Rylai but the man stopped him.

"Sir! There's no time! C'mon, let's go!" he addressed the drifters. "Whoever what's to help just follow me!"

Rylai looked at Yurnero from her kneeling position as she had herbs in her arms. "Just go ahead, Juggernaut. I'll follow or I'll wait for you."

Yurnero nodded his head and turned to follow the man, who took two horses.

As Yurnero rode away with a few men following behind, he didn't see the man Rylai was helping pulls out a rag from his pocket, grabs a shocked Rylai and covers her mouth and nose with the rag. Seconds later, Rylai is unconscious. The man then ordered the drifters to put up the cart's wheel fast before putting Rylai on it.

* * *

Three hours of travel on horseback, Yurnero and the handful of men arrived at the mine.

"Where is the collapse?" The entrance is not blocked." said Yurnero as he examined the mine.

"The collapse happened inside" said the man. "I'll lead you there." he lighted to light two torches, handed the other to Yurnero and started going inside.

Yurnero noticed that the men who followed just stayed behind. He never liked how they are acting but he cannot leave the man who went for help to go wander alone in the dark tunnel, so he followed.

They were not half-way down the tunnel when the man's torch died. "Share me some fire." said the man. Yurnero did but the torch remained unlit. "You know, I better get those torches from those lazy assholes since they come here but scared to enter the mine. Be right back." and rushed out, leaving Yurnero behind.

Yurnero decided to follow too so he walked. He was a kilometer away when he saw and heard the man give command.

"Blow em up, boys!"

"No!" Yurnero hurried to get out but the falling rocks kept him away from getting crushed and he was helpless but see the entrance completely closed up.

After the closure of the entrance, Yurnero checks the wall of rocks if he can get out. It was not. He heard the men laughed from behind the wall of rocks.

"Yo! You alive there asshole!" called out one of the men.

When Yurnero remained silent, one of them spoke up. "I think he got crushed by one of em boulders."

They laughed again until someone praised the man who led Yurnero to the tunnel.

"Nice acting, Buddy! You sure made him believe ya!"

"Hell yeah! It was really easy!" answered the man who falsely seeks help. "C'mon, guys. We better report to the Don. Mission accomplished." As laughter erupted and horses ready to ride away, the man spoke again that brought chill to Yurnero's spine. "Don will be pretty pleased when that Juggernaut is dead so he can have that pretty Crystal Maiden for himself. He really, really wanted her so badly. A Heroine Virgin of Ice."

_Rylai's in danger! Must get out of here!_ thought Yurnero and started to search for a way out. It was luck that he has undergone the same problem back in Great Mining Pits, all he have to do is follow the direction where the flame's wisp is heading since fire seeks out air and an exit. The direction leads him to go deep and feel the walls until he found it. It was a very little hole but he felt air coming out from it. He tested the wall and was quite pleased that it was mostly composed of soil. Yurnero started to dig his way out using his hands and sword.

Yurnero did not know how long he has been digging until he came out the ground, tired and dirty. As he looked at the horizon, it was already a late afternoon and far away is the place where he left Rylai.

"If I run non-stop, I'll reach her by the late evening." said Yurnero after he pulled himself out. "Hold on, Rylai. I'm coming to save you."

* * *

In her prison room, Rylai is still on a stage of shock. A while ago when she regained consciousness, she found herself lying on the table and a malicious large man looming above her. So repulsed was she, she started to blast ice on anyone who tried to stop her. But when the large man let his men hurt some maids, it made Rylai stop her attacks. Then the shock came to her when some men arrived and announced they killed Juggernaut just as planned. She never fought anymore when the badly beaten maids were ordered to send her to her room, then assist her for this evening's reception.

* * *

Yurnero arrived at the outskirts of the district. And he was never unnoticed. Some law-enforcers went to him with a few drifters tagging along, giving Yurnero the idea that these men were under the payroll of the 'Don'. What he did is run towards the men and start attacking. The men were taken by surprise by the sudden attack and they had no chance to hit back when they were knocked down. Yurnero made sure he left one awake, and it is a corrupt law-enforcer.

"Where is she!?" Yurnero commanded as he shakes the deputy by the collar. "Tell me or meet my blade!"

"T-the p-p-parish." stuttered the deputy.

"Where!?"

"O-o-over t-t-there." pointing towards a lone lane with a lone church.

Yurnero knocked out the deputy and started running towards the church. He passed buildings where inhabitants hide but took a peak to watch him, he defeated anyone who tried to stop him, and he continued to run with one goal in mind: save Rylai.

Nearing the church, he saw thugs gathered outside. He hid in the shadows of surrounding buildings as he watched what was going on. He saw a large and fat man in a bridal suit. By the way he has gold rings and necklaces, and the way he threatens the priest and commands the men, no doubt this was the Don. A closed carriage arrived on the gates. To Yurnero's consternation, the person who comes out off it is Rylai, in a revealing bridal gown.

_What the!? She's getting married to that!? _Thought Yurnero. He needs to stop the wedding. He started looking around on what plan to distract the guards. He saw horses gathered in one spot and cows on the other, plus a lighted lantern near the stables and cartload of hay. He looked at Rylai again only seeing her being led by the Don into the church.

Yurnero untied the horses first and unlocked the fenced cows. Next he took the lantern and threw in on the hay, which immediately burned. He then started pushing the cart towards the animals. The animals shrieked in fright and started to stampede towards the church.

When the thugs saw the stampede, they ran away from being trampled to death. Yurnero then started to run as chaos erupted.

* * *

"What the hell s happening outside!?" shouted the Don as the fitting of the ring was to be done.

"A stampede is happening outside, Don!" answered one of the men.

Some horses and cows came inside, scattering the people to the sides. The Don was not pleased of what was happening right now.

"On my special day! Idiots!" said the Don. He turned to the terrified priest. "Priest! To the pronouncement! Now!"

"Y-yes, D-Don." stammered the priest and starts to bless the both of them. "I now pronounce you hus-"

"NO!" yelled Yurnero as he entered.

Hearing his voice snapped Rylai from her trance. She turned around and sees Yurnero effectively knocked out those who tried to stop him. She was about to run to him when the Don wrapped an arm around her neck and puts the pistol's nozzle against her head.

"If you make one move over here, she'll get it." said the Don.

Instead of stopping, Yurnero used Omnislash on the Don first before jumping towards the nearby thugs.

With that mini-stun done by Yurnero's first strike, Rylai immediately escaped the Don's grasp. Before he recovered, Rylai used Frostbite and immobilized him.

"Yurnero!" Rylai happily called out as she ran towards Yurnero after he stopped slashing.

At first, seeing Rylai running towards him in a white transparent and lacy garment that hugs all her curves; with an upper garment that looked like her breasts are to spill out, back-less and shoulder-less, a mini-skirt that barely reached her thighs and seen through the two layers of transparent skirts, lacy garters and transparent stockings, and low-heeled slippers; and a long bridal shroud, Yurnero's brain went blank and it started working again when he felt Rylai's body against his. Rylai hugged him tightly and he did the same before looking at each other. He saw unspilled tears of happiness in her beautiful, crystal-blue eyes for him.

"Oh, Yurnero! They said... I thought... You came back!" cried Rylai and hugged Yurnero tightly.

"I'm not easily killed." answers Yurnero after Rylai looked at him with joy. "Get down!" he pushed Rylai's head down as a bullet went whizzing to where their heads used to be.

While staying low, Yurnero led Rylai out by the hand and went outside the church. While mayhem continued, Yurnero kept away from bumping into any thug or animal. He found a tied but terrified horse and went towards it. He calmed down the animal before assisting Rylai on the horse. Yurnero then hurled himself to sit behind her and command the horse to run.

When Yurnero saw some thugs blocking his way towards the town, he turned the horse towards the woods. Yurnero continued to press onward and weave through the trees to lose the pursuers. It took thirty minutes before the men gave up the chase, giving Yurnero to continue riding deeper into the woods.

"Where are we going, Juggernaut?" asked Rylai as she noticed they continue traveling.

"I don't know." Yurnero answered. "Most important is we find a place so we are truly safe."

"Okay... Oh, do you hear that?" she asked when she heard a low splashing sound.

"Yes, I hear it too. And it sounds water. We will rest near there."

As Yurnero and Rylai came out of the woods, they saw sand and a peaceful ocean underneath the moonlit night.

Rylai gasped in delight. "Wow! It's so beautiful!"

Yurnero grunted in answer after landing on the sand. "Let m help you down there." he wrapped his hands around her waist and Rylai placed hers on top of his shoulders. Her touch sent ripples of pleasure on his body but he fought off the arousal and gently settled Rylai down. With that done, he exhales deeply.

"You're tired." said a worried Rylai.

"I am. I have to run here for a long way just to reach you." answered Yurnero.

Rylai became sad. "You know, if only I was on guard that time when they knocked me out or continued fighting even someone was to hurt, maybe you wouldn't have to suffer like that."

"We never knew their was a plot against us. Don't blame yourself." Yurnero exhales heavily again before continuing. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah."

"Good because I don't think I can catch dinner. I need to sleep now then tomorrow we ride back to the inn, unless they checked our things or ready to kill us."

Rylai yawned. "I think I'm sleepy too."

"It's all because of this excitement."

Yurnero secured the horse to a tree before looking for a good spot. He seated himself against a tree and placed his sword on his lap. Rylai then sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Juggernaut, thanks again for saving me." Rylai gently said before sleeping. Yurnero just grunted and he slept too.

* * *

The morning sun rises and the soft waves of the ocean brought the duo from their sleep.

"Wow. It's really beautiful in the morning too." said Rylai when she saw the beautiful sight. "You know, I've seen the ocean but I haven't bath in it."

"Really?" asked Yurnero as he stood.

"Yeah." Rylai answered as she stood too. "Back home, rivers, waterfalls and pools are common there but no ocean."

"Why don't you try bathing now while I catch our breakfast." suggested Yurnero and he started to remove his animal hide and boots.

"Erm, I don't think it's... Eeeeeek! Juggernaut, what are you doing!?"

"Taking my pants off so I can swim better." he said and revealed he is now wearing a loincloth that cups his manhood and has a knotted-like-rope cloth strip that holds the loincloth and barely covers his muscular buttocks.

"You're, you're naked!"

"I am not. And you should be used to this when you see men in loincloths walking around in town."

"Yeah but they have strips of cloth covering their front and behind. Not like what you're wearing!"

Yurnero shakes his head. "I'll hunt breakfast now." he then went to the water with his sword. He caught three fish and came out of the water. "I thought you want to bath?" he asked when he saw Rylai standing on the sand and far from the water.

Rylai blushed. "I can't go swimming like this! And I have no decent clothes!"

Yurnero looked at her revealing bridal gown and regretted when he feels himself getting aroused. He controlled himself before speaking and started to prepare the food. "Wear your undergarments then."

"W-What!?" Rylai gasped. "But it's so, so revealing!"

"Your usual attire is no different than what I suggest."

"Yes, it does! I'm decent looking when wearing it than this."

_I have seen your beautiful body, Rylai._ Yurnero thought then shakes his head.

After they ate, Yurnero stood and grabbed Rylai's wrist.

"I notice you keep looking back at the ocean and I know you wanted to go swim." said Yurnero as Rylai stood. "Now is your chance before we leave."

Rylai blushed in embarrassment. "I really wanted to but... You see, I don't know how to swim." she became sad. "Lina was right. Most of my time was spent on household chores."

"Then I'll teach you." blurted Yurnero to his consternation.

Rylai lit up. "You will?"

No choice but to agree. "However, this requires you to dress up what I suggested."

Rylai hesitated before proceeding. So shy, she stripped her clothes slowly, bringing inner agony to Yurnero. The clothes were easy to remove so it never lasted for a minute.

Still blushing, Rylai approached. "Ready."

Sometimes Yurnero regretted what he said a while ago about being half-naked. Just looking at Rylai in a transparent and lacy, kinky underclothes were too much. He grabbed her hand and led her to the ocean.

He taught her the basics, guiding and assisting her on how it was done, and she learned quickly. Now she enjoyed swimming all by herself. When they were done with the lessons, they dried themselves using one of Rylai's skirts. Letting Rylai use his animal hide to cover herself, Yurnero started to dry their clothes.

"That was fun!" said Rylai after dressing up.

"And now we need to leave." said Yurnero and he assisted Rylai on the horse. After that, they rode away.

* * *

"I knew they would proceed in that place rather continue their search on us." murmured Yurnero as he and Rylai watch from the shadows that the Don's men are crawling the district for them.

"Juggernaut, look!" gasped Rylai, pointing at the Don pulling a crying girl and puts her inside a closed carriage before entering himself.

"No choice but to attack. Rylai, I suggest you go in last. With the men weakened, you use your ice."

"Okay. Be careful." Rylai went down the horse and watched Yurnero charge towards the men. When the dust settled, she started to follow.

As Yurnero rides head on, he caught the attention of every thug, even the Don himself when he came out quickly. Yurnero pressed on despite having bullet grazes on his arms. Before reaching the thugs, Yurnero jumped and performed Omnislash. Nine strikes and nine thugs went down. He then started fighting and avoiding getting hit. He was so nimble and knocking out a lot of opponents, the thugs were afraid and backing off. When Yurnero turned after knocking out three thugs, he saw a thug aiming his gun to his head but got frozen.

"Just about time." commented Yurnero to Rylai.

"Sorry!" Rylai called out before attacking.

After knocking out ten more, Yurnero set his eyes on the Don. The Don managed to stay away from the fighting and was fleeing. "You'll never get away!" said Yurnero and gave chase. Because the Don is fat, Yurnero is able to reach him in minutes and punch him in the face.

The Don was lying on his back when he fell. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it but Yurnero swatted it away with the back of his hand. Yurnero then stood over and pointed his sword ay the Don's throat.

"It's over. You lose." said Yurnero.

"You'll pay for that!" said the Don. Fast for a fat man and to Yurnero's surprise, the Don pulls out a yellow ball and threw it on Yurnero's mask.

"Very childish." said Yurnero as the yellow dust dispersed and he prevented the Don from getting up. "What do you think you're..." he stopped when he felt himself getting numb. When he sees the Don grinning with maliciousness, Yurnero used all of his strength and punched the daylights out of the Don before succumbing to the numbness.

"Juggernaut!" Rylai cried as she turned Yurnero to lie on his back. "Juggernaut! Are you okay? Answer me please!" but Yurnero never moved or reply. "Juggernaut! Yurnero!"

_I cannot move but my mind and senses are working._ Yurnero wanted to tell Rylai but he cannot.

* * *

_(Present time)_

Lenno finishes the story. "So after Juggernaut got stunned by the stun spore by the Don and you, Crystal Maiden, knocked off the rest of the thugs and corrupt law-enforcers, that's the time the inhabitants come out from hiding. They put Don and his underlings in the jail and they let you guys stay here for recovery. I guess that sums it up."

Rylai nodded. "Yeah. You know, when the people said that you were coming here and I said you were a good guy, they were so very happy."

Ezchno answered. "Because they were governed over by corrupt law-enforcers for too long, they were losing faith and hope."

Doli grinned. "And most of the time these corrupt law-enforcers were the ones who brought the Don his brides."

Lenno cringed. "Enough of that, please. I don't want to be reminded how that son-of-a-bitch did to them. Makes me want to kill him slowly and painfully." he turned back to Yurnero and Rylai. "The spore's effects are slowly getting off your system, huh?"

Yurnero nodded. "The folks said that the stun gradually lessens as days pass by. First, you regain your mouth movement. On the second to fourth day, your upper body. On the last days, your lower body."

"Uh huh. So this is the last day of the stun effects, am I right?"

"Yes. My feet are still numb but tomorrow I'll start walking again."

"Good to hear. At least were done here." Lenno stood and wore his Stetson. "Yours and the people's testaments are very strong evidences besides the... other ones." Lenno cringed at the 'other ones'. "It will surely put him behind bars without parole. I'll make sure he stayed behind there for the rest of his life. Well, got to go since it's very late. It was nice meeting you guys again."

"Same here."

After Rylai accompanied them and bid goodbye, Doli cannot help chuckle mischievously.

"What's so funny now, Doli?" asked Lenno.

"The folks said that Rylai was adamant that she attend to Juggernaut's well-being. That means she gathered his piss and shit." then she giggled.

"You keep telling me about my language when you yourself said two curse words."

"They're not."

Ezchno just smiled when Lenno and Doli bickered.

* * *

Wearing a simple night gown, Rylai approached the bed. "Are you comfortable now?"

"Yes. Thank you for the concern. Tomorrow, you'll never have to... Take care of me." Yurnero remembered how Rylai struggled to feed and clean him the first four days. Even using a bottle as his urinal. And he controlled his defecation out of embarrassment too.

Rylai giggled. "Friends will always take care of each other no matter what. At least you'll be walking again tomorrow." before Yurnero could answer, Rylai started to crawl over him and into her side of the bed near the wall and she propped a pillow between them. She looked at Yurnero with a smile. "Goodnight, Juggernaut." she said before lying down.

"Goodnight." Yurnero inwardly sighs. By morning, as always, he will find Rylai's body close to his. A pleasant feeling but will end by tomorrow. At least he get to enjoy her while it lasted before he focused more on joining the Defense of the Ancients.

* * *

**AN: ****I've been so depressed. 2 chapters of JugXCM and 'A Complex Relationship', 5 new stories, and important files... all wiped out in a flash. Sadder is I made no back-up files. Need to focus more on the important things than writing stories.**

** Sorry, Readers. I skipped the lost 2 chapters that should've been posted before this because I had a hard time remembering the details. I don't know when I'll write again, probably soon. Thank you for understanding.**


End file.
